Never Let Me Go
by Kelli83
Summary: Sequel to "It Will Always Be You, Love". The story of Claire and Klaus is far from over. After assuming that Klaus died by the hands of Alaric, Claire finds it hard to live without him. Only Klaus didn't die. The story will follow Season 4. Klaus/OC **NEW CHAPTER UP**
1. Prologue: Lost Without You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Vampire Diaries related though I wouldn't mind owning Joseph Morgan for a bit. :)**

**Okay, so I was inspired by all the reviews from this story's prequel "It Will Always Be You, Love" that I managed to write short beginning to the next story of Claire & Klaus. Don't get your hopes up. It may take me a week to get this going off and going, but I wanted to give all of you faithful readers a taste. The story will follow Season 4. I don't know how much I will follow it, but do expect some similar scenes to Klaroline. Maybe not direct dialogue like in the previous story, but a few things will be the same.**

**And here you go...**

**_Prologue: _****Lost without You**

The soft sounds of water filled her ears as she sat amongst the slowly filling tub staring at the water falling from the faucet. Her chin rested upon her knees as she sat feeling the warmth of the water as it rose and rose with bubbles mixing around her balled up form.

When the tub was filled to an acceptable level, she reached forward and turned off the water and now was left to listen to silence.

Then she felt a hand on her bare, moist back and she felt a shiver pass over her at the touch. She allowed her body to slowly lean back and press against a chest. A pair of arms wrapped around her strongly and she felt safe amongst them.

Releasing a quiet breath, she tilted her head to look at the person whose arms were wrapped so firmly around her and her eyes got lost in a sea of blue.

She found herself staring for a very long time.

"What are you thinking," her companion asked.

"How much I miss you," she whispered as she felt the tears stinging her eyes.

"But I'm right here," the man said with a slight chuckle.

"But not really," she countered. "You're dead."

Klaus stared at her a moment, "But not here I'm not. You can still see me here, love. Anytime that you want to."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "It's not the same. These are dreams not reality. In reality you are dead and I'm all alone."

"Love," he whispered soothingly as he pressed a kiss against her forehead. "You'll never be alone."

She sniffled and turned her body slightly so she was now being cradled by his arms. "I don't ever want to wake up."

"Unfortunately, that's not an option, "he said simply as one arm cradled her and his hand delicately caressed her face.

She touched the hand that was resting upon her face and squeezed it. "Do you want to know what I wish more than anything in this world?"

"What's that, sweetheart?"

"To relive our past together in the twenties, but this time never separating and without the compulsions," she said with a small smile. "You might have had a different outcome."

"I might have had a different everything," he admitted, but frowned.

"What is it," she asked quickly, but gasped when she saw his face go grey and the veins appear. "No," she choked out. "No, please don't leave me again, Nik."

"Save me," he croaked as his body stiffened and he was now staring blankly at her, desiccated once again.

She shook him and sobbed, "Please, come back to me!" She buried her face into his bare chest and continued to plea for his return.

* * *

Claire's body shot up as she finally woke from the dream. Her breathing was rapid and her body covered in sweat.

The tears rolled down her cheeks as she sat staring at the darkness that filled her room. Beside her, her cellphone rang.

She snatched it off the bedside table and saw that it was Damon, again. She let the phone continue to ring as she tossed the covers off her body and swung her feet out. Standing, she headed to the bathroom and flipped on the light. She walked to the sink and quickly splashed some water on her face.

When her back straightened, she head rose to look at the mirror, but a figure standing directly behind her caused her to jump and gasp.

Klaus was standing behind her with a stoic expression upon his face. He was wearing the very clothes that he had died in.

"This isn't real," she whispered in disbelief.

"What feels real anymore," he asked simply.

She did not turn around to face him in fear that he would disappear again. "I don't know," she answered. "You haven't even been gone more than a day and I feel like it's been much longer."

"Well, you have yourself to blame for that, love," he told her strongly as his expression changed. "I am dead because of you."

"What," she questioned quickly, hurt by his words.

"If you had trusted me then I wouldn't have been staked and burned to ashes!" He growled. "I'm dead because you were too blind to see what was right in front of you!"

With the tears streaming down her cheeks, she shook her head and yelled, "Stop it!

"You killed me, Claire," he kept on. "You didn't want your brother's to be disappointed with you so you allowed them to desiccate me and put my body in a bloody box while you did nothing to help me!"

"I was going to help you," she pleaded.

"You lie," he shouted grabbing hold of her and whipped her around.

* * *

Claire's body shot up from bed again, but this time fully awakening from the terrible dream that she was having.

Her body shook as she tried to calm herself down. She had been having these dreams all night long and she was beginning to think that she would never have a restless sleep again.

As she sat shaking, she took in her surroundings and found a small glimmer of light peeking through the curtains of the window.

Climbing from the bed, she headed over to the window and pulled the curtains aside revealing the tall buildings of Chicago before her. As she stared at the rising sun, she heard the buzzing sound of her cell phone from its place on her bedside table.

Considering this is what had begun the events of her most recent dream, she wondered if she was in fact still dreaming.

She walked over to the table and picked up the phone and saw Stefan's name appearing on the screen rather than Damon's.

Her brothers had been calling her continuously since she departed Mystic Falls. She finally stopped listening to the voicemails after about the 10th one.

With a sigh, she slid her thumb across the screen and pressed the phone to ear, "Stefan."

"We've been trying to call you for nearly 24 hours," he told her firmly. "What's the deal? Why aren't you answering our calls?"

"What's the point," she asked instead.

"What's the matter with you," he asked. "You up and packed up then left without so much as a note. I could really use you right now."

"And continue to watch the whole dramatic saga of you, Elena, and Damon? No thanks."

"It's not like that. She chose me, remember?"

She snorted, "Keep telling yourself that, brother. Truth be told, I'd rather not subject myself to the whole love triangle thing that you three have going on and certainly not one that will last an eternity. It has become quite trying if you want me to be honest. It's the same damn story just a different chapter. Just call me when it finally ends." She hung up and tossed the phone onto her bed and stared at it a moment before heading off to get dressed.

* * *

An hour later, she was walking around the streets of Chicago retracing the steps that she and Klaus had taken.

First, she went to the hotel where she had stayed in the twenties when she had bumped into him on the sidewalk. She remembered his astonished and frozen expression when he had locked eyes with her.

After visiting the same hotel, she headed for the theatre where they had seen _Nosferatu_ and then found herself frozen on the street corner just across the street from Gloria's bar. She found it boarded it up with a _For Sale _sign taped to the door which had been expected considering the owner was dead.

She stared at it sadly remembering the moments that they spent there.

In her pocket, her phone vibrated and released a growl as she pulled it out. She glanced at the screen before answering, "What?"

"Are you done mourning yet," he asked dryly.

"Screw you, Damon," she snapped.

"Look, let's not get into it, okay? You need to get back home."

"Why," she asked unconvinced and completely not ready to return.

"We have situation," he said cryptically.

Incredulously, she asked, "And?"

"Our brother as well as Elena has been taken by this Pastor Young and the Council," he explained. "And Elena hasn't had a drop of human blood yet and her time is _limited_."

"I could really care less about the outcome that Elena faces, Damon," she said simply.

"Wow, who'd a thought you'd take his death so damn hard," he said mockingly.

With a dangerous look upon her face, she furiously spoke, "If this is your way of convincing me to come back then you really need to watch what you say next, brother."

"Fine," he bit out. "Don't do it for Elena. Do it for Stefan. Do you really want him dead?"

She slowly felt the anger leave her as she said, "Of course not."

"Then get your ass to the airport. I have a ticket waiting."

With a surprised look, she questioned, "How the hell did you even know where I was?"

"Believe me when I say that I know you better than you think I do," he commented. "Your plane leaves in 45 minutes, so get going."

She ended the call with a sigh and looked back toward _Gloria's_. Turning, she raised an arm up to flag down a taxi.

Barely gone an entire day and she was going to return to the place that she would rather forget. She really wasn't ready for this.


	2. Hello Again, Love

**Okay, first off...I am completely 100% floored by the reviews that the prologue had gotten! Thank all of you for your wonderful reviews! I hope this was worth the wait. I didn't think I would be able to get this written, but hopefully all of you will like it. **

**Hello Again, Love**

An hour later, Claire found herself sitting with her head propped against the window of the airplane flying her back to Virginia.

Beside her sat an elderly woman who sat sewing what looked to be a scarf, but she paid the woman no mind. Instead she stared dazedly out the window at the fluffy clouds that passed. As she stared, her eyes grew heavy. Even though vampires really didn't _need_ to sleep, she found herself always feeling _exhausted._ Perhaps it had to do with the fact that she _couldn't _sleep especially with the very vivid dreams that she had been having in the past 24 hours.

With a sigh, she let her eyes close. A part of her really didn't mind the dreams for the mere fact that she at least got to see him during them even if she found herself in tears when she awoke.

As her body settled, she found herself slowly drifting off.

_She looked around her and found herself standing in the middle of a familiar place. She smiled and instantly recognized the wooded area to be Mystic Falls. She knew it well, very well for she always liked to take her long walks in these very woods as a human and as a vampire. _

_Glancing down, she noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual jeans and knit top. Instead she was wearing a corset dress much like the many she had worn back when she was human. _

_Being in this attire really brought back a lot of memories of herself back in the 1860's. She was a completely different person back then. _

_Her mind didn't remain on these thoughts. She didn't want to waste valuable time thinking about who she used to be. _

_She began moving towards where the Falls were. She knew these woods like the back of her hand so she knew that she was heading in the right direction. _

_When she reached beyond the tree line, she found herself staring at the familiar sight before her, but her eyes didn't remain on the falling water long. Looking around, she desperately searched for him, but found him nowhere in sight. _

_With her shoulders slumped, she headed over to the familiar log—the same log that she had been sitting on when he appeared and the very same one where he had told her to live the life that she wanted._

_She slowly sat down with a sad feeling taking over. She sat there for what seemed like several minutes before she felt another presence._

_"There's my girl," a voice said from behind her._

_She whirled around and found him standing there dressed like he had been the first moment that they had met. She shot to her feet at the sight of him. A smile instantly spreads itself across her face as she breathed, "Nik."_

_"Hello, sweetheart," he greeted as he approached. _

_She stepped over the log and launched herself into his waiting arms. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she never wanted to let him go. _

_"What troubles you, love?"_

_"I don't want to go back," she whispered throatily._

_"Then don't," he told her simply._

_"I can't turn my back on my family," she argued softly. "I hate having to go back, knowing that you won't be there."_

_"Give it time, love. You'll forget about me soon enough."_

_Pulling back, she shook her head feverishly, "Never. I'll never forget you." Tears brimmed her eyes as she continued, "You waited for me for nearly a century and a half, so I am prepared to mourn you for double that long."_

_"You deserve to be happy, Claire," he whispered, his eyes staring deeply into hers._

_She shook her head again, "I'll never be happy without you."_

_His hands rubbed her sides, "You have to let me go."_

_"Why," she choked out._

_"Because I want you to," he answered. "Forget me, love. Live your life."_

_"Nik," she began to argue and felt him pull away. "Where are you going?"_

_He gave her a brief smile, "I can't tell you that. You won't be seeing me anymore. I won't be coming back into your dreams, sweetheart."_

_"Why," she cried out desperately. "If I can't have you in reality then why can't I have you here?"_

_He doesn't answer as he started to back away. "Goodbye, love."_

_"No!" she called out. "Nik, don't leave me!" He doesn't stop and she found herself unable to move, unable to go after him._

Jerking awake, she found herself back on the plane and breathing heavily.

The older woman beside her was looking at her now and questioned, "Are you alright, dear?"

Quickly, she nodded and turned back to stare out the window.

She released a few calming breaths and willed her body to settle down. She wondered if dream Nik was telling the truth. Would this really be the last time that she would be having these dreams? She really hoped not.

It was nearly another hour before the plane finally landed in Richmond. After hurrying off the plane and compelling herself a vehicle, Claire drove the half hour drive to Mystic Falls.

Miles out of town, she dumped the stolen vehicle and raced home by foot. Entering the boarding house in a matter of minutes, she called out to the seemly empty place, "Damon? Are you here?"

Pulling out her phone, she dialed her eldest brother's cell as she walked into the library. It rang twice before he answered. "Where are you?"

"Home," she answered before her ears detected some movement from upstairs. "Wait…I hear something. I'm not alone"

"What's going on," he asked sharply.

Before she could answer, a man with a gun pointed right at her appeared from around the corner sending what she assumed were wooden bullets flying in her direction. She narrowly missed being hit by the round of bullets and quickly flew behind the couch, her cell phone flying from her hands.

"You have got to be kidding me," she growled as her face vamped out and she prepared herself to attack. When the firing stopped momentarily, she whipped to her feet and dodged a flying stake and blurred forward to grab the man holding the automatic weapon and jerked it from his hands, tossing it aside and grabbing the man's head. With a quick move, she broke his neck and sent him flopping to the ground.

She spun around to ready herself to go after her other attackers, but something was jammed into her neck before she could make another and she stared her shock at the man who had snuck up to her and stuck her with a syringe.

Her vision got blurry as she tried to find the strength to continue fighting, but soon the vervain syringe did its job and she saw nothing but blackness.

As he sat bored and stuck for at least another day in the teenage body of Tyler Lockwood, Klaus glanced around the Lockwood cellar releasing a long sigh. His mind quickly went to thinking about Claire. After he awoke in Tyler's body, he went outside the safe confines of the cellar to get some air and stumbled upon her and Elijah in the woods.

When she didn't make a move to help him when her brothers were doing the deed of desiccating him, he had wondered if she really felt the same feelings for him that he had for her. Then there had been the moment in the storage locker where she had voiced her disappointment in him. She would have gone away with him if he hadn't had been so selfish with his desires of making more hybrids. However, seeing her distraught as she talked to his older brother, he saw that she had very much cared for him and was saddened by his death.

Instead of heading back to the cellar to stay out of sight, he had followed her back to her home and stood at the tree line and watch as she remained inside for a few minutes before exiting with a suitcase. She clearly did not want to remain in Mystic Falls.

Now, he sat thinking of her and wondering where she ended up. She deserved to get out of this bloody town, but he still hoped that she thought of him.

Suddenly, the phone in his hand began ringing _again_. He glanced down and saw that it was Carol Lockwood_ again_. With a grumble, he spat, "You incessant woman!" He pressed a thumb to the screen and lifted the phone to his ear and tried sound less annoyed, "Hey, mom. What's up?"

"Tyler, thank god! Are-are you okay?"

"Fine, why? What's going on?"

She went on to explain how the Council had arrested her and interrogated about his whereabouts."

Rolling his eyes, he spoke again, "Mom, I'm okay. Relax."

"Tyler, they're going after all the vampires in town. I'm worried about you and Caroline and I hope that you two are far away from here. After what just happened with Claire…"

Klaus' body stiffened. "What about Claire?" he asked calmly. "Last I heard she jetted out of town nearly 24 hours ago."

"I just got word from Liz that she came back when she found Stefan had been taken."

"How long ago was this," he found himself demanding completely forgetting about the fact that he was supposed to be Tyler.

"I just got off the phone with Liz about ten minutes ago, why?"

"No reason," he said quickly and then changed his tone. "Look, Mom, I'm nearly two states away from Mystic Falls so we're good. Look, I got to go. I'll call you soon." Without listening to Carol's protests, he hung up the phone and tossed it away with a growl.

Jumping to his feet, he headed to the door then stopped in his tracks. By leaving the Lockwood cellar he would was potentially exposing himself and risking his own life. Tyler was very much a target now too. He couldn't die in this body.

His mind filled immediately with glimpses of Claire's lovely face and he suddenly didn't care about himself anymore. So, Tyler had a target on his back. If he died and she lived then that was good enough for him. With a flash, he was gone.

When Claire awoke, her head was throbbing and she went to reach up to rub it, but she found her arms unable to move. Her eyes moved downward and saw that her wrists were tied up. She tried to forcefully pull at the ropes, but found them indestructible. Glancing forward, she took in her surroundings and found herself in the back of a van.

Her head turned when she heard a groan beside her. She found none other than Rebekah Mikaelson tied up beside her.

When the blonde tried to get out of the ropes and found it useless, she turned to look at Claire.

"Soaked with vervain, I assume," Claire told her.

With a sigh, Rebekah leaned back. "Great. I'm surprised to be seeing you here. I thought that you ran off to go mourn my brother's death."

Claire's face fell slightly and she looked away not wanting to give Rebekah the satisfaction of knowing that she had upset her.

Rebekah cleared her throat, "I'm sorry. That was out of line even for me."

Claire looked back her way, "I get it. You miss him too."

Rebekah stared at her a moment before questioning, "So, where are we going anyway?"

"Haven't a clue," she answered and leaned back. "It seems Alaric has outed us all to the Council."

"The Council," Rebekah snorted. "What do they think they can do to me?"

Claire went to answer, but the van suddenly jerked to the right before being knocked from its wheels and sent tumbling which jerked the female vampire's legs up and down. Claire braced herself as much as she could for the final jolt of the van before it finally stopped rolling and halted. With the van now lying on its side, the two women looked at each other in shock.

"What the bloody hell just happened?"

"Don't know," Claire answered as she lifted her head and looking towards the frontend of the van. "The driver and his passenger are still alive up there, but barely by the sound of their hearts."

"Doesn't really help us now does it," Rebekah retorted.

Both women's heads jerked toward the backend when they heard movement outside. When the door was jerked off its hinges, Claire found herself squinting upward, blinded by the bright rays of sun outside.

It wasn't until the figure moved a bit and blocked the light with his body did she finally see just who it was.

"Tyler," she questioned dumbfounded. "You can't—how are you—what the hell is going on?"

He smirked, "I don't have a lot of time to explain, but…" He tore the bindings from her wrists with ease. "Let's just say I'm not as easy to kill as we all originally thought." He gipped her by the back of her arms lifting her up. "Come on."

He started pulling her out, but she halted the movements and turned for Rebekah. When she went to help her, Tyler tugged her back.

"There isn't time," he told her firmly.

"I'm not just going to leave her here," she argued as she tried to go for Rebekah's ropes again.

He jerked her back and out of the van this time.

"What the hell, Tyler!" she growled pushing him back.

"Look," he snapped. "I'll get her. You run, got it?" When she questioned him with her eyes, he gave her an exasperated look. "Either you get going or we're all dead."

She looked around the fan and saw a police vehicle heading their way. With a sigh, she turned and rushed off into the woods

When she was miles away, she stopped and waited for Tyler and Rebekah to catch up.

After wishing his sister luck, Klaus rushed off in the direction that Claire had run off in and found her a mile or so standing near an old well waiting.

"Where's Rebekah," she asked him immediately as she looked around.

"Look, I only had time to save one of you," he said then quickly blocked her from heading back toward the highway. "Claire, they are surely gone by now."

She pushed him away. "How are you even alive right now?"

He shrugged and tried to keep up the whole Tyler act. "No idea."

"It doesn't make sense," she went on heatedly. "You were _made_ by Klaus. When one Original dies then so does his bloodline meaning _you_ and all of his other little hybrids, so how are _you_ standing here right now?"

She really was too smart for her own good, but still he would have to keep up with the whole charade. He certainly did _not_ want their reunion to happen in this body even though he very desperately _wanted_ to let her know that he was alive and well.

"Look," he began. "When Caroline came and told me about Klaus dying. I ordered her leave so to keep her from watching me die. The moment she did I started shifting and…" He shrugged. "I passed out from the pain and when I awoke, I was still alive and me."

She eyed him with narrowed eyes and then she stepped back. "Why do you get to live?" she blurted out, abruptly.

"What?"

Shaking her head, she cleared her throat and replied, "Never mind. I'm sure Caroline will be _delighted_ to know that you're alive and well. How very _fortunate_ for the two of you that you get to spend the rest of eternity together."

He took quick note of the bitterness in her tone. She was clearly angered by this turn of events. He watched her turn around and started to walk off. He hurried after her. "Where are you going? The way out of Mystic Falls is the _other_ way."

"I wasn't planning on leaving town, Tyler." Her voice was emotionless.

"I think you're crazy not to," he countered sharply. "If I hadn't had come along you would be dead in matter of hours."

She glanced over her shoulder, "I'm not leaving until I help Stefan."

"That's suicide on your own," he snapped.

"I won't be alone," she explained before retorting. "And why do you care so much. Why don't you go off and live your happy hybrid life with Caroline and leave me the hell alone."

Klaus wanted to grab her and _forcefully_ take her far away from this place, but that would risk exposing his true self and he wasn't ready for her to know that he was still alive yet.

"So, this is the thanks I get for saving your life?" He shouted at her. "I save you and you're going to go off and risk your life?"

She stopped walking and shot around. He found himself shoved into a tree with her hands pressed firmly against his chest and a look that clearly read: _don't mess with me_.

"Listen to me, _Lockwood_," she began with gritted teeth. "My family is the last thing on this planet keeping me _sane_ right now. If anything happens to them, I have no reason to live because everyone that I care about will be dead and I don't know how to go on without them! So _back_ off or I will _make _you. Am I making myself clear to you?"

Klaus could only stare at the broken woman before him. Sure, she sounded tough and threatening, but her eyes gave her away. She had given up and with the very last bit of hope that she had in her was going to be used to go save her brother, a feat that could get her killed.

"Yeah," he forced himself to reply. "It's clear. I'd help you, but…"

"I don't want your help," she said releasing him. "Go find Caroline. Have hot, hybrid-vampire sex or whatever." With sad eyes, she continued. "Don't forget how lucky you are to have each other. You never know when it might end." Without another word, she sped away and he wondered if he would be mourning her death by the time the night ends.

With a snarl, he rushed back to the Lockwood cellar to await Bonnie. He needed back into his body immediately. Saving Elena from becoming a vampire would just have to be a lost cause because he was _not_ going to lose Claire Salvatore again

After leaving Tyler back in the woods, Claire ran toward the road where the whole rescue had taken place and found the van still there, but Rebekah gone. Using her sense of tracking, she tried to sniff the trail and found herself following the road north toward a lot of open land.

Looking upward, the sky above was getting dark and not having anyway of contacting Damon, she was just going to have to do this on her own. As she continued onward, she finally reached a ranch house and she smelled a handful of humans.

As she stopped on a hill to peer down at the house, she noticed the barn beside it being guard by an officer with a gun.

She determined that this was very much the place and she took a moment to figure out just how she was going to rescue her brother.

Fortunately for her, she didn't have to wait too long for she saw the headlights of what she finally recognized belonged to Damon's car make its way toward the house.

She headed down the hill and reached the driveway just as Damon's car came to stop. When he climbed out, he sensed her and looked in her direction.

She was still a good fifty feet from him, but heard him when he said, "How'd you escape?"

"Long story," she said in answer. "What's the plan?"

"I'm winging it," he said simply. "Just stay out a sight for now? When you see the opportunity, head for the barn."

With a quick nod, she hid behind a small, wooden shed nearby and watched to see what exactly Damon had planned. When Matt Donovan climbed from the passenger seat, it became slightly clear. He'd be the bait to lure them out.

As the next events unfolded, she watched as her brother was shot by one of the two that had appeared after Damon had bit Matt's neck and Pastor Young had refused him entry into his house.

With her face transformed, she quickly moved from her hiding place and vamped over just in time for Damon to shoot up and knock the gun away from one of the human's giving Claire the quick moment to break his neck. Damon quickly disposed of the other human by stabbing him in the chest with his own gun.

"Impressive," Damon commented staring at her in bewilderment. She knew what he was thinking. She hadn't killed many humans in a few decades and here she had killed one with not so much as one ounce of regret. He motioned with his head toward the barn. "Go see if they're okay."

Nodding, she ran that way and entered the barn. "Stefan," she called.

A hand and arm revealed itself between the bars, "Claire. Is that you?"

With a relieved sigh, she head over the stall that he was kept in, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said and indicated the stall beside him. "Let Elena out first."

"Not happening," she replied and bent down to the dead officer below and found a set of keys that would unlock the stalls.

"She needs to feed some more," he pleaded.

"My main motive was to rescue you," she protested as she straightened and went to unlock the door. When it was unlocked, she looked around and found Rebekah watching from the stall across from his. Stepping over the dead body, she headed that way, but Stefan stopped her by jerking the keys from her hands.

With an annoyed look, she watched as he freed Elena so that she could finally feed from the body on the ground. Sighing, she held her hand out to him, "The keys, Stefan."

With a glare, he tossed them to her and she quickly freed Rebekah. She eyed the blonde and remarked, "See. I could have been a huge bitch and just let you rot away in there much like you did to me by leaving me behind in the school after I saved your life. I sure hope that you return the favor one day."

Rebekah gave her an amused look, "We'll see."

When the Original zoomed off, Claire returned her gaze on her brother who was crouched down beside Elena. "All is well again," she said with fake enthusiasm which earned her another glower from her brother. "What? I _mean _it. Elena got her precious blood and now she's fully a vampire—how _wonderful_!

"What's your problem," he asked straightening.

"Oh nothing just appreciating the gratitude for saving your life," she answered sarcastically.

Elena looked at them before rushing off when she heard Damon scuffling with Matt outside.

"No, seriously," Stefan went on. "What happened to you? I've never see you like this especially not towards Elena. What has she ever done to you?"

"Excuse me if I'm tired of bending over backwards to make sure that your girlfriend is alright." With a snort, she turned and head for the door. "Elena lives to see another day…whoopee. The world is _right_ again."

It wasn't long before Claire was on another flight back to Chicago. She stayed at the boarding house long enough to know that now that Elena was safe and well that there was no reason for her to be there anymore.

Nor did she really want to be there—not to further witness the _struggle_ that Elena was going to have with being a vampire and her brothers fawning over her.

She really couldn't explain her emotions right now. She didn't _hate_ Elena, but she wasn't going to watch as the girl strung both her brothers along like Katherine had done. If they wanted to continue putting their feelings through the ringer that was their choice, but she wanted nothing to do with it.

When she finally arrived back to Chicago in the early hours of the morning, she headed right back to the hotel room and dropped her stuff onto the bed. She headed out onto the balcony to look out at the city below and she just stood there.

In her room, she heard her phone ringing, but she refused to answer it figure that it was just one of her brothers wondering where she had ran off to.

After spending a half hour staring at the city lights, she turned and walked back into the room. Her eyes trailed over to her suitcase that she had left behind set up on a luggage rack. It contained more than just her clothes. It also contained Klaus' journals filled with his thoughts of her.

Walking over, she lifted the lid and grabbed one. She carried it over to her bed where she sat down and held it a moment before opening it.

She flipped a few pages just staring at some sketches of her. She skipped over a few entries before stopping at the one dated the day of the ball.

_The moment that my mother insisted that I attend this bloody ball that she is throwing tonight, I knew immediately who I want to join me. I realize that this woman wants nothing to do with me and that is understandable considering the things that I have done, but I want no one else—just her. _

_She is going to need some convincing—gifts, perhaps. Women love receiving gifts, right? She didn't return the bracelet that I had returned to her so that was promising. Perhaps a dress for the evening would help convince her to accept my invitation to the ball?_

_Maybe I can talk Rebekah into helping me__. No, I will pick it out myself. I will go, on my own, and pick it out._

In amusement, Claire turned a page and started reading about the actual night of the ball.

_She actually came. Even if she only came because of Elena or her brothers, I was enchanted the moment that she walked in. _

_The dress was a perfect fit for her. She looked stunning and wore it with such confidence. _

_When she arrived, she gave me the cold shoulder which was expected, but then we danced. I hate dancing, but she quickly made me forget about that. Having her body so close to mine had been one of the highlights of the evening. _

_The other would have to be the moment that I saw her playing the piano that I had bought for her. Many nights I have dreamed that she would finally be sitting there. The circumstances are very much different, but it was still a sight that I had envisioned for decades now._

_If only I could make her see how much I care for her—genuinely care for her._

With a sigh, she closed the journal. She tried, but just could read anymore. It was still way too soon.

She placed the journal beside her on the bed and stood. Walking to the bathroom, she undressed and redressed into some pajamas.

Reentering the bedroom, she walked to the bed and climbed under the covers. Leaning over, she switched off the bedside lamp and settled back. As she stared up at the ceiling, she wondered if she was going to see him in her dreams again.

_Only one way to find out_, she thought and closed her eyes.

The next afternoon, she finally forced herself to leave the hotel room after a restless night. She didn't dream about Klaus last night and that saddened her.

She had really hoped to see him again, but it just wasn't meant to be.

After grabbing a quick drink from the neck of a business man who had been on his lunch break, she headed for the pier that he had taken her to during the 20's. As she overlooked Lake Michigan, her cell phone rang from its place in her pocket.

Without taking her eyes away from the water, she pulled it out and pressed it to her ear, "If Elena is in trouble again, please leave me out of it."

"And hello to you too, little sister," Damon greeted with a snort.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"You took off again. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine," she stated trying to convince herself more than anything. "I'm going to be fine."

"Maybe this might lighten your mood a bit," he began. "Word is the big, bad hybrid is back."

Claire straightened, "That's impossible. We both watched Alaric stake him."

"Believe me when I say that I'm surprised by this bit of news, but Caroline just called and told us that Tyler is very much alive which is shocking considering that he was supposed to die along with Klaus."

"I already know that Tyler is alive. He's the one that saved me yesterday."

"But here's the hitch that wasn't Tyler, Claire."

With a hardened look, she questioned, "What are you trying to tell me, Damon?"

"Klaus is alive, Claire." When she didn't speak, he added, "He used Tyler's body to keep his soul intact and he managed to hop back into his body both from the help of Bonnie."

As her heart continued to beat rapidly in her chest, she finally spoke again, "I have to go." She quickly hung up and swallowed the lump that formed into her throat.

She kept staring a head as her mind raced.

He was alive. Klaus was alive.

Then suddenly she felt the familiar feeling of a presence behind her.

She heard his voice finally. It was so close. It was so real.

"Hello, love."

She gasped and spun around to stare at the figure before her.

**Yeah, I had to leave all of you hanging. Please review!**


	3. Making up for Lost Time (revised)

**Okay, so here is the revised version of this chapter. I was going to post all of the new parts in a new chapter, but just decided to make this a nice, long version of the original part that I posted. There are some more moments between Claire and Klaus for all of you to enjoy before they have to return to Mystic Falls.  
**

**I just want to thank all of you for your kind words. I am so glad that you are enjoying the character of Claire. I am excited to write the chapters to come especially after seeing the mid-season episode where Klaus kills all of his hybrids. He looked so alone in that moment and it broke my heart. So, here you go.  
**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
**

**Making up for Lost Time  
**

As the Chicago wind picked up around them and caused a strand of her hair to sweep across her face, her eyes traced over every part of him. Her head couldn't let her believe that he was actually standing here in his own body no less. "You're not real," she concluded sadly. When he gave her a questioning gaze, she continued with tears in her eyes. "I've been having these dreams where I _see_ you and you leave me every time. I can't keep going through that."

He blurred up to stand within a foot of her which causes her to suck in a slow breath when she felt the breeze of the movement. "Love," he whispered. "You're not dreaming."

"How do I know," she asked miserably. "How do I know what's real anymore?"

Reaching up, he brushed away some strands of hair that had blown across and cupped her face gently in his hands. "Does this feel real? Or this…" He leaned forward and placed a kiss against her forehead.

When his lips caressed her skin, her eyes drifted closed.

"Or this…" he went on and placed another kiss to each of her closed eyelids. "Or this…" He kissed her cheek barely missing the corner of her mouth.

Her hands reached up to grip his jacket tightly in anticipation for his next kiss.

"What about this, love," he questioned lightly, his breath tickling her skin. A moment passed before she felt his lips finally on hers.

The instant their lips touched, she knew that this was very much real. In no way, shape or form, could she dream up this wonderful feeling that his kiss was filling her with.

The kiss was slow and simple, but it was perfect. When he pulled away, her eyes fluttered open and stared deeply into the familiar blues of his own. He was staring at her intently and a slow, tearful smile covered her face as she whispered, "Nik." Her arms slid up to hug him tightly around his neck while his wrapped around her waist and pulled her close against his body. "But how? How are you here? I watch—I watched him kill you."

"I'll explain it all to you soon, love, but I just want to enjoy just holding you. I never thought I'd get the chance to again."

She nodded against his shoulder and inhaled breathing him all in. "How'd you know that I'd be here?"

"I didn't…I just hoped that you would be."

"I wanted to come to the place that held so many memories of us. It was the only place that I could feel closer to you."

His arms pulled her closer and she felt him nestle his face into her neck. They stood there for several minutes before he pulled back to stare at her with eyes that looked as though they wanted to devour her. "Claire, I want more than anything to talk and…"

Immediately he was cut off by her yanking his face back down to cover his mouth with hers in a hungry kiss. He responded immediately. Backing her up and pressing her against the wooden railing, he deepened the kiss.

Sliding her hands from his face upward, she buried her fingers through his soft hair and tugged at it intensely as her mouth opened to welcome him.

Before things got too hot and heavy, she tore her lips from his and panted, "My hotel room is not too far from here."

His eyes danced with desire. "Lead the way, love."

With a giggle, she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the pier.

* * *

Minutes later, they hurried into the lobby of the Drake Hotel and headed toward the elevator. The moment that they entered the lift, Klaus pulled her body toward his again once she had selected the floor button.

He reclaimed her lips and pushed her swiftly into the back wall then pressed his body against hers. He couldn't believe that she was finally in his arms again and he _never_ wanted to let her go.

She pried her lips from his own and looked up into his eyes, grinning widely. "You are very good at this."

He flashed a grin of his own. "I've been around a very long time, love."

Tilting her head, she gave him a coy look, "And you have had many women?"

"None that matter," he told her sincerely and added, "or made me feel the way that you do."

With a small moan, she grabbed hold of his face and commented, "Good answer. Keep showing me how experienced you are."

"It'd be my honor," he stated and leaned down to press his lips against hers again just as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

Without breaking their lip contact, he allowed her to direct them toward the location of her room. Along the way Klaus couldn't help but press her against a wall to deepen the kiss between again. He literally could not get enough of her. His hands slid down her sides before gripping the back of her thighs and lifting her upward so that her legs were now wrapped around his waist.

With his arms now wrapped around her, she pulled away slightly to pant, "Key card is in my back pocket or if you'd _rather_ do this _out here_."

With a low chuckle, he retrieved the card and quickly unlocked the door then carried her inside, kicking the door shut behind him with his foot.

He lowered her feet back to the ground and she backed away towards the bedroom with a seductive look upon her face. She paused momentarily to rid herself of her shoes and then his eyes watched as she fingered the top that she wore and slowly pulled it upward, revealing her smooth abdomen then the black, laced bra that she wore underneath.

He licked his lips as she tossed the shirt aside.

Turning around, she proceeded to slowly and deliberately slide down her jeans. All Klaus could do was just stand and stare as more and more of her were revealed. When the jeans were kicked away, he stepped forward in a hurry and pressed his body against her from behind. His head lowered to her neck and placed some kisses against her pulse point.

Her hands reached back to rub against his jean clad thighs as she moaned at the kisses. "Someone needs to lose some clothing."

His hands took quick hold of her waist and whipped her around to face him. "Have at it, love."

"Gladly," she whispered with a grin and quickly lifted off his shirt and eyed his chest with great interest before lean down to help him out of his shoes and socks before straightening up again. Her hands reached for his belt and she allowed her head to lift up so that their eyes could meet.

"Are you sure that you want to do this," he questioned lowly, voice raw.

"I think after waiting nearly a century and half," she began as she loosened the belt and pulled it from around his waist, tossing it aside. Her eyes never left his. "The timing couldn't be any more right."

Before he knew it, he was pushed against wall behind him in rapid speed and mirrored the mischievous smirk as he allowed her unbutton his jeans and push them past his hips.

When the pants were kicked aside, her eyes returned to his and she stared up at him with emotion-filled gaze. "Make love to me, Nik."

He reached up to cup her face and brought it up for him so that he could press his lips to hers, kissing her lovingly.

He pulled her body close and slowly steered them toward the bed where she took the lead by guiding them down so that she was laying on the fluffy comforter with his body hovering over hers.

He broke lip contact and pulled back slightly propping himself up so that he could stare down at her. As she lay under him with her hair fanned out around her face, he couldn't help that she looked almost goddess like in every way.

"I don't believe it," she whispered with a teasing grin. "Have rendered the big, bad hybrid speechless?"

"It's hard to express just how perfect you are," he countered which caused her smile to soften. Her hand reached to lightly touch his face. Then he thought of something that she had said to him in the woods the day before. "So, what's this I hear about hot hybrid-vampire sex?"

With a giggle, she swatted at him, "Why am I not surprised to have that thrown back at me!"

He gave her an innocent look, "So, does that mean that it's off the table?"

She rubbed one of her legs against his as she answered with smirk, "Absolutely not. There is all the time in the world for hot hybrid-vampire sex, but first…" Her words trailed of as she reached to lightly brush her thumb against his lips. "I want it be _slow_ and _sensual_."

"I'll make it everything that you want," he promised and lowered himself down to reclaim her lips.

* * *

Hours later, Claire awoke from very pleasant sleep. She stretched and let an arm sweep across to the other side of the bed expecting to run across his warm, sleeping form, but all that she found was an empty mattress.

Turning her head, she found his spot empty and she sat up, wrapping the sheet around her naked form tightly across her chest.

Her eyes darted around the room as she called out, "Nik?" There wasn't an answer.

She swallowed and felt herself go cold.

Her mind immediately thought that she had just dreamed everything that just happened. She didn't want to believe it not after how all of it had felt.

As her eyes took in the room, she noticed that his clothes were gone and that did it. The tears filled her eyes and she slid her legs up to her chest then wrapped her arms around them.

Suddenly the door of the room opened causing her head to whip that way to find him entering with a bellhop. "Sorry, darling…" He began until he met her gaze and he flashed to her side. "Claire, what's wrong?"

"I thought…I thought maybe I had…" She closed her eyes and shook her head, snorting at how emotional she was being. "God, I am _never _this emotional. I don't know what's wrong with me! I keep thinking that any second you're going to be gone again. It doesn't help when I keep seeing you die over and over."

He climbed up onto the bed and pulled her to him. "I'm fine, love. You don't have to keep worrying. I'm never going to leave you again."

Nodding, her eyes went to the bellhop who hadn't moved a muscle. "What's going on?"

"I was a little hungry after our lovemaking so I went to grab a drink," he answered lightly. "I know that you'll need to feed too if we were to continue making up for lost time…" He gave her a quick wink. "And I realize that you don't drink directly from the vein, but I didn't want to leave you for too long just to steal some blood bags…"

She cut him off, "It's okay." She smiled and placed a kiss softly to his lips before swinging her legs out and climbed from the bed with the sheet still wrapped around her. When she approached the man, she noticed that he was bite free. She looked back to where Klaus was still sitting.

"I wanted you to have first taste," he responded.

With a grin, she stopped to stand next to the man and reached to grasp his neck. Her face transformed as she brought her mouth to his neck and let her fangs sink into his skin. She felt Klaus' presence behind her and soon his hands were on her bare shoulders as she drank. When she had her fill, she pulled back and allowed him to wrap his arms around her.

She tilted her head up and he grinned down at her before letting his face lower so that he could lick at the blood that she let drip down her chin. "You're turn," she said pulling away from him so that he could drink.

As he bit into the man's neck using the same area that she had fed from, she walked back over to the bed and sat down to watch.

It was really intoxicating to watch this powerful man feed before her. After a few moments, he stepped away and turned to her as he wiped at his mouth. His eyes were still yellow and the veins still showed.

He never looked more perfect. He caught her staring and he smiled, his face returning to normal. Turning back to the bellhop, he quickly compelled him to return back to his post and the man was gone. He joined her on the bed. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," she said softly. "Probably the best sleep that I've had in a while. When I think about it, the last time I slept this good was right after you cured me of the hybrid bite."

He looked proud of this. "Do you remember how I tasted?"

She chuckled lightly as she felt her herself flush at the question, "No!"

"You do," he teased. "Tell me. How'd I taste?"

She stared at him with small smile and then relented, "You tasted very good—almost as good as human blood. Does vampire blood always taste like that?"

"I haven't the clue," he said simply. "I've never tasted vampire blood before."

She scooted closer and tilted her head, exposing her neck to him. "Would you like give it a taste?"

"Did you not learn from the last time when one of my hybrids bit you," he asked incredulously.

She gave him an amused look, "Well, it's a good thing that I have the _cure_ for a hybrid bite right in front of me." She motioned with her head. "Come now. Have a little taste and see if you like it."

He eyed her neck for a moment before reaching forward to pull her crisscrossed leg form closer. He brought his hands up to delicately wrap his hands around her neck, pulling her offered skin toward him. Nestling his nose against her throat, he breathed her in.

As Claire prepared herself for him to finally bite her, she felt his lips lightly kiss her skin. She smiled at this and then swallowed when she felt his fangs scraping her skin next. His breath tickled her skin and she sensed that he was hesitant to bite her. "It's okay," she assured. "I want you to taste all of me."

This seemed to appease him for a moment later she released a gasp when his fangs finally broke through the skin. It only hurt for a moment before she felt herself relaxing and allowed her eyes to close. It was like she was in a trance and it felt wonderful.

When he had enough, he removed his fangs and he pulled back slightly to meet her gaze. Smiling, she reached up to lightly brush her fingers over the veins under his yellow eyes. "So," she questioned. "How'd I taste?"

"You tasted," he began as his face returned to normal and his eyes took her all in, "rather divine, actually." He placed his hand over hers which was still resting upon his face. "You're turn."

She maneuvered to sit now on her knees with her hands still holding up the sheet with one hand. She leaned forward and found him watching her very closely which caused her to inquire, "What is it?"

"You have been the only one that I had ever let drink from me at least the only that gets to break the skin first," he whispered honestly. His eyes bored into hers. "Blood-sharing is all about trusting someone so much that you can be truly this _intimate _with them. I don't trust many people as you probably have come to know."

As she took in his words, she finally asked, "Do you trust me?"

"More than I trust myself," he admitted without missing a beat. "It'd be my honor to share my blood with you again, love."

"Always have to be so damn charming," she teased which earned a chuckle from him.

"Please, drink, before that bite starts to sting," he stated as his eyes moved back to her neck, a look of disdain up on his face.

She crawled over to straddle his lap and instantly felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer with their faces just a few inches apart. She placed a slow, sensual kiss to his lips, and found herself tasting the very blood that came from her body. She felt her body shudder as she pulled her lips from his and moved them to kiss his chin, and then jawline, moving downward toward the area of neck offered to her.

She lightly licked the area and smiled when she heard his intake of breath. When her face transformed and her fangs lowered, she lowered her lips closer and let her teeth bite into his neck. He didn't move a muscle or make a sound.

Her hands gripped his shoulders intensely as she drank from him. The moment the blood entered her mouth, it was like she was able to fully have all of him. His blood tasted exactly how she remembered and it was like drinking expensive, red wine.

As her lips were occupied with his neck, she felt his hands gripping the part of the sheet that was covering her back. Once she had enough, she pulled her mouth away from his skin and eyed the bite mark a moment before kissing it lightly and leaning back to meet his gaze.

The moment that their eyes met, he reached up and pulled her face forward to capture her lips in a heated, lust-filled kiss. Their bodies fell to the mattress with her still straddling him from above and before she knew it, the sheet covering her naked form was ripped off and soon she quickly made sure to rid him of his clothing as well.

Soon the hot, hybrid-vampire sex was soon underway.

* * *

An hour later, Claire had been lying comfortably under the covers when she finally awoke from her lovely nap. When eyes fluttered open, she saw Klaus sitting in the chair, located near the window just a few feet from the bed where she laid, wearing only his boxers.

On his lap laid a sketchbook and he was in deep concentration as he drew.

She watched him a few minutes before speaking up, "Am I ever going to get to wake up with you _still_ in bed with me?" His eyes lifted from his art and he smiled over at her. "I'm starting to believe that you can't stand to _cuddle_ with me. Does it make you feel weak?"

"Not at all, love," he countered. "I would spend the rest of my existence lying by your side." He motioned to the sketchbook. "I found a few empty pages from an old sketchbook of mine that you happen to have in your possession?" He raised a brow at her.

"Elijah gave me some of your stuff," she explained as she sat up. "I didn't have the heart to go through much, so you're secrets are safe I assure you."

"I have nothing to hide from you," he said sincerely. "Feel free to look through anything that you like."

"Maybe I will," she said simply then continued, "or you can share things from your past yourself."

"Perhaps," he said then tapped his sketchbook with his pencil. "Anyway, I found this and felt inspired to draw my favorite subject." He sent a wink her way and went back to sketching.

Seductively, she slipped from the bed and let the sheet fall from her body. "You would rather _draw_ than be in bed with me?"

His eyes lifted to look up from his lap and took her all in. "I assure you, love, that I will never choose anything above you."

With a smirk, she challenged, "Prove it."

He continued to eye her closely before he tossed away the book and stood to make a grab for her, but she raced away with a giggle.

Given the small space, it didn't take long for him to actually catch her. He grabbed her around her waist and carried her giggling form back over to the bed where he kept her for the remainder of the day.

* * *

That night it was Klaus who awoke in the bed alone. He sat up and looked over to her side of the bed and found his sketchbook with a piece of paper sticking out between the pages. He opened the book and found a sketch of him sleeping drawn beautifully. He smiled slightly before reaching for the folded paper that accompanied it. Unfolding it, he read her message

_I guess you bring back my hopeful dreams of being an artist though I am nowhere comparable to yourself. I am currently downstairs in the lounge. Please join me. _

_Yours fondly, Claire _

_P.S. You snore, by the way._

Minutes later, Klaus stepped out of the elevator and headed across the lobby instantly hearing the piano being played in the lounge. He smiled when he heard the sound of her playing the same tune that she had been playing in his study the night of the ball.

When he entered the room, he found her sitting at the piano in the far corner dressed in a silk, teal colored night gown with matching silk robe. Her hair was pulled up, exposing her lovely neck. As he approached, he listened to the notes that she was playing and was mesmerized by what he heard.

It was the same song that she had played before, but now he was hearing much more of it.

He cleared his throat lightly and the playing stopped. She glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled, "It's about time."

"My apologies, sweetheart," he said grinning. "I didn't think that it would be possible, but you wore me out." She flashed him a naughty look them motioned him over to sit beside her on the bench. When does, he asked, "So, does the song finally have a name?"

"It's got more than just that," she told him simply. "I finally finished it. I guess the fact that you were alive and well _inspired_ me. Truth be told, I started playing this tune after the hybrid bite and it just wouldn't go away much like a particular _someone_." She eyed him pointedly and he just smiled at her.

"Play it for me," he requested.

"As you wish," she said as she placed her fingers back on the keys. Licking her lips, she began to play the slow, peaceful tune and he found himself unable to look away from her. His ears were listening, but his eyes were transfixed on the one playing.

The song that she was playing was beautiful much like everything that she did was. Just like the two other times that he had the privilege of watching her play, she got lost in the music and it was delightful scene to witness.

When it ended, he softly applauded and she smiled over at him. "And the name of it," he asked.

"My Love," she whispered staring at him intently.

He released a breath, "That's a very fitting title."

"I know that we just reunited, but once I got my memories back…all I could think about was what we had together even it was just for short time. Then when I take in account the feelings that I tried so hard to deny after you saved me twice I…" Her eyes searched his as they glistened with tears. "I'm not asking for you to say anything in return, but I have to say it…I love you, Nik."

When he didn't say anything, he could tell from her face that even though she had said that he didn't need to, that she had hoped that he would say the words back to her.

She cleared her throat and slid off the bench, "I think that I'm going to go back to the room."

As he watched her walking away, his mind was filled with so many thoughts. She loved him. She actually said those words to him.

He had spent over a thousand years wanting to hear those words. He never felt worthy of those words until this very moment and for the first time in a very _long_ time he was actually scared to say them back. Would it make him vulnerable for the first time ever?

His eyes continued to follow her as continued out of the lounge and soon out of sight. He knew deep down how he felt. Hell, he had spent nearly a century and a half waiting and now he finally had her, all of her, and she loved him.

With a determined look, he shot to his feet and raced after her. He caught up with her at the elevators and he spun her around.

When he saw the falling tears, they broke his heart, "Love," he whispered gently as he wiped them away. "Don't cry over an ignorant bloke like me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Claire. I am the one that should be sorry." With a small, pained smile, "Your words surprised me. I haven't experienced this feeling of being _wanted_ and _loved_ in a very long time. It's hard for me to recognize genuine feelings even after all of these centuries."

She gave him a stern look, "I care about you. You shouldn't worry about my feelings for you. They're _real_."

"As are mine," he admitted as he stepped closer to her. He took her hands into his and continued. "I love you more than I thought was possible. I'm sorry that I made you doubt that. You mean everything to me."

With a smile now upon her face, she responded, "A little slow on the uptake, but it's good to know that you care."

"Are you teasing me," he questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I am, but you _love_ it," she threw back as the elevator doors opened and she stepped inside, pulling him along with her.

Releasing her hands, he pulled her body to his. "You realize that you are the only one I allow the chance of making fun of me."

"You must really love me," she stated as she wrap her arms around his neck.

As the lifted moved upward, he could only stare deeply into her eyes, "More than anything in the world."

She said nothing just smiled up at him and he truly never thought it was possible to be this happy.

* * *

As they lay with the morning sun starting peek through the curtains, Claire shifted her head to look up at him and found him staring at her. "I would like to _eventually_ leave this hotel room."

This statement brought a smile to his face. "Where would you like to go?"

She gave it some thought before she answered, "Somewhere out of the states."

His brow rose, "Any particular place that you desire?"

"Paris," she concluded with a grin. "It's been nearly twenty years since I've last been."

"Well we'll have to change that now won't we," he concluded as he ran his fingers through her hair. "We'll leave right away as soon as you're packed."

With a look of excitement upon her face, she crawled up to place a firm kiss against her lips and whipped out of the bed wearing just her laced bra and matching underwear. As she grabbed some clothing, she said over her shoulder, "I'm going to hop in the shower." She turned and gazed at him with an evil glint. "Care to join me?"

He licked his bottom lip and shot from the bed which sent her running and giggling toward the bathroom, but found herself swept into arms before she could reach the door. He carried her the remaining distance and began removing her undergarments with rapid speed.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the two were sitting on their very own private jet heading for France. After take-off, she turned to him and smiled, "It feels really good to get away from it all, doesn't it?"

"Anywhere is better with you there," he said honestly.

"Always the charmer," she teased. "So, I really hope that you are going to show me all of Paris that I haven't seen before."

"And then some," he declared.

"I'll have to shop," she said moments later. "I didn't really pack anything that would be suitable for Paris."

"We'll do that as soon as we land," he told her and she laughed. "What?"

"_You_ are willing to go shopping with me?"

"I was going to suggest finding someone to go and bring the clothes to you," he began, but she cuts him off.

"Do you always have to compel someone to do things for you?" she questioned with a half-raised, amused brow.

"It saves time," he defended.

"So, you would rather rush through things rather than living every moment?"

"I don't want to rush through anything with you, love, I promise you." He stared at her a moment before continuing. "If you would rather go shopping then that's what we'll do." When she giggled at this, he looked at her in confusion. "What about that statement was funny may I ask?"

"You _caved_ way too easily," she said with another snicker. "Wow, I got the big, bad Hybrid officially whipped."

He gave her stern look, "I'm hardly whipped, sweetheart."

She poked at his chest, "I'm only messing with you." She leaned back. "Don't worry you won't have to go shopping with me. I'd much rather do it alone. That way I can dazzle you with what I pick out."

He reached over and grabbed the hand that was resting on her armrest and gave it a squeeze. "If that's what you wish."

She leaned over and rested her head against his shoulder while their fingers intertwined and interlocked. "I never got to ask you because we were too busy making up for lost time…" She heard him chuckle at this. "How are you alive and in your own body? I saw him stake you. You were burning…"

"Bonnie," he said simply. "She wanted to protect her friends, her mother, and she just did the spell where I could jump into another body much like done with Alaric months ago. Somehow my body was still intact and I was able to get spelled back in."

"Why didn't you tell me the moment that it happened," she asked her voice soft. "The hell that I went through thinking that you were dead…"

"I was going to tell you as soon as I could, love," he assured. "Believe me, I wanted nothing _more _than to call you up and tell you, but a part of me thought that you were through with me especially after the words that you spoke in the warehouse."

"I was angry," she replied. "You were going to kill Elena…"

"To protect you," he pointed out.

"I know that you were only trying to protect me, but I was still upset by the fact that you were still concerned about collecting her blood. I thought you were ultimately choosing your hybrids over me."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore considering the turn of events," he declared with a slight scowl.

She pulled her hand from his and questioned heatedly, "So what? I win by default?"

He swiped a hand over his face before insisting, "Of course not! You mean more to me than the doppelgänger's blood, Claire."

Her eyes bored into his and realized that he was being honest with her. She nodded and sat back, looking straight ahead. "I'm sorry."

"No reason to apologize about voicing your feelings," he told her softly.

She looked back at him and sighed, "I'm just scared that you don't realize that you don't need them anymore. You have me now."

"And you're all that I need," he whispered and leaned over place a kiss against her lips.

* * *

Nearly seven hours later, the jet arrived and the two were quickly whisked away by a limo which drove them straight to their hotel where Claire could only stare in awe. When Klaus held his hand out for her to take, she slid out of the limo and glanced at him. "You certainly went all out, huh?"

"Hey, you said you wanted to see Paris and this happens to be the best hotel in the city. Wait till you see our view." He winked at her before leading her inside.

Minutes later, they stepped into their room and she gasped, "Oh, Nik." Her eyes went straight to large patio windows and she quickly moved across the room to open them. Stepping out onto the terrace, she smiled when her eyes saw the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

She felt him come up behind her and soon his arms wrapped her up from behind. "What do you think?"

Leaning back against him, she breathed, "It's perfect." Turning her head slightly, she placed a kiss to his jawline, "Thank you."

* * *

Later that night, Klaus waited patiently out on the terrace for Claire to be ready while sipping some red wine. He never was a patient man, but he found that he didn't want to rush anything especially not the moments with her. She really made him think about the many moments they were going to share together. This made him smile.

He found himself smiling a lot when it came to her.

After arriving in Paris, Claire quickly dragged him out of the room, where he had wanted to _keep_ her in for a few hours, so that they could get some suitable clothing for evening out. She insisted that they go their separate ways and meet back up for a late lunch somewhere. So after the plans were made, she hopped into a cab and was off.

Surprisingly, Claire was _nothing_ like his sister or any other woman that he had encountered and was able to find all that she needed within a couple of hours. He was convinced that this was some kind of record.

They enjoyed a lovely lunch at _Le Bistrot de Paris_and spent the next few hours sightseeing. Along with the popular places, he showed her places that she had never been.

Behind him, he faintly heard the door of the bathroom open and he turned to walk over to the door leading out to the terrace and leaned against it.

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized in the middle of putting on one of her heels with one hand while her other held her small clutch.

When she straightened then smoothed her dress, he was finally able to get a good look at her. His jaw dropped slightly at her appearance. The dress that she wore looked as if it had been painted onto her skin. It showed off every bit of her curves and it made his mouth water.

"Well," she questioned with a smile as his eyes traveled up her gorgeous legs. "What do you think?"

"I think," he began as he pushed away from the doorframe to slowly approach her, "that we're going to be _very_ late for dinner."

She giggled, "Be serious, Nik."

"I'm _very _serious, love." He placed his wine glass on a nearby table and took her into his arms. "You look ravishing, so ravishing that I'd like to keep you in this room and never let you out."

"Well, that's a shame because I really wanted to visit the Musee du Louvre tonight."

"It'll be there tomorrow, I assure you." His hands moved over the smooth fabric that hugged her hips.

"We are not spending all our time in Paris in this bedroom," she persisted and pushed him lightly away. "Now, let's go before I go find me a very handsome French boy to escort me for the evening."

"I'll _murder_ anyone who comes anywhere near you in that dress, my dear," he said with a playful glare.

"Then shall we go?" she inquired, holding her hand out to him.

He takes it and pulls it up to place a kiss against her knuckles and relented, "As you wish, my love." He led her toward door and opened it for her.

As they walked toward the elevator, she chuckled at the sour expression that he wore. "Cheer up, baby. I forgot to tell you about the lovely lingerie shop that I visited."

His body quickly reacted to her comment and he watched her with wide-eyes as she stepped into the elevator and turned to grin wickedly at him. "Careful, sweetheart," he said lightly as he joined her. "My self-control is only so strong."

When the doors slid closed, she slipped her hand into his. "I'll try and remember that." She moved to stand in front of him and allowed her other hand to rest on his chest. "You clean up well." Her eyes looked him up and down before staring up at him with great interest.

"Well, if I am going to be anywhere comparable to you then I have to do the best that I can!"

"You're perfect," she commented catching him off-guard. "You don't need to try very hard."

With a small smile, he reached to brush away a wavy strand of her hair, "You are the one that's perfect, love. I'm the lucky one that gets to be in your presence."

Leaning up, she placed a soft kiss to his lips. When she pulled away, she retook her place by his side as the doors of the elevator opened revealing the lobby. "You're doing it again."

"What's that, love?"

"Being charming," she said with a playful glare as she stepped out.

He could only chuckle, "I'll try and keep it at a minimum, sweetheart."

* * *

The night like the entire day had been wonderful. The two of them had spent hours walking around the massive museum looking at all of the exquisite artwork that adorned the walls and rooms.

Having already visited the Louvre many times, Claire rather enjoyed listening to her companion describe all of the painting that they viewed. He really knew his artwork and it fascinated her to see him so passionate and excited about what interested him.

After staying in the museum until closing time, the two headed off to grab a bite to eat at nearby restaurant which had a great view of the beautiful lights of the city.

When they arrived back at the hotel, Klaus was more than eager to get back up to the room to quickly rid her of her attire, but she had other plans.

"Where are we going," he questioned with tone of impatience. He obviously had other plans for them and wanted them to hurry up to their room.

She doesn't answer just merely pulls him toward some glass doors to where she knew the pool was located. When they reached the doors, a hotel employee appears through them and quickly tells them in French that the pool was closed.

As she locked eyes with the young gentlemen, she quickly spoke in French and compelled him to look the other way while they went for a quick dip in the pool. When the man walked away, she pulled Klaus into the room and gasped when she saw the vast pool before her.

"Love, I didn't pack any swim attire," Klaus told her, tugging at her hand.

She released his hand and gave him an innocent look, "That's funny. Neither did I." She turned back around and leaned down to pull off her heels. When she straightened, she asked, "Mind helping me with the zipper, baby?"

Licking his lips, he stepped forward and motioned for her to turn around. She felt him take hold of the zipper then slowly pulled it down revealing her bare back. When the zipper was fully down, she turned look over her shoulder at him.

"Thank you," she whispered and stepped away. She could feel his eyes watching as she slowly took off the dress and tossed it onto a nearby lounge chair.

Her hands reached for her lacy underwear and quickly slid them off as well. With a quick glance toward Klaus, she headed for the stairs and soon she was neck deep in the water, staring across the length of the pool at him.

"Are you coming in, love," she called out.

"You will be the death of me," he declared as he loosed his tie. "You just wait and see."

She could only grin as he removed every article of clothing from his body and finally joined her.

* * *

The next few days were like living a dream. After staying in Paris for two more days, the next destination was Rome where they saw more of the world that didn't revolve around the love triangle back at home and Claire was thankful for this.

On the second day in Rome, Claire stretched her arms above her head as she awoke from another restful sleep. Her ears quickly detected the sound of the shower going and she sat up to reach for her cell phone which had been turned off since they had arrived in Rome a few nights ago. The two never left each other's side so she didn't see the need to have it with her.

When she turned it on, she found that she had many missed call from her brothers as well as a couple of voicemails.

"Apparently there must be another crisis concerning Elena," she whispered and rolled her eyes. She keyed in her password and pressed the phone to ear.

She heard Stefan's voice first, _"Claire, where are you? Elena isn't keeping the animal blood down or blood from a blood bag either. I'm at a loss of what to do. I could really use you right now."_

She frowned as the other message played. This time it was Damon. _"Hey, what happened to being there for each other? We have crisis going on here. There's a new hunter in town and going after every vampire that's in his sights mostly notably us. Tyler barely survived his last encounter with the bastard and we could really use you here. Answer your damn phone already!"_

Not bothering to listen to the other two messages which were probably from her brothers no doubt, she put the phone down and climbed out of the bed to get dressed. That's when she realized that the shower had stopped and Klaus was now standing in the bathroom door watching her.

"Did you hear," she asked and he nodded. "They need my help."

"I understand," he said and entered the room with just a towel wrapped around his waist. "We'll leave immediately. Why don't you go and get cleaned up while I get us a flight back."

She stared at him bewildered, "You're coming with me? Why, there's nothing there for you anymore."

"You'll be there," he pointed out as he came over to brush her hair from her face. "Now, go get in the shower and I'll take care everything."

Nodding, she leaned up to kiss him then grabbed a few things before heading into the bathroom.

When the door shut behind her, Klaus waited until he heard the shower going before walked over to where his pants were draped over a chair and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly dialed a number and pressed the phone to his ear. When the other line picked up, he spoke, "Nate, gather the hybrids and head back to Mystic Falls."


	4. The Return

**Okay, so it's been nearly a month since I have updated which is probably the longest that it has been between chapters. I am so sorry for the wait. I hit a bit of a block with the story and I don't know if I'm completely through it just yet, but we shall see. Also, I have gotten obsessed with another show by the name of The Walking Dead, and I've been reading a lot of fanfic about that and getting ideas for a fic about that series, but we shall see if that happens.**

**I hope that this chapter is worth the wait!**

**The Return**

When the two of them arrived back to Mystic Falls, they went immediately to his lavishing home. As they walked through the door, Klaus placed their bags by the stairs and turned around to face her. "What are the plans?"

"Well, I suppose I need to go back home and see what kind of plan my brothers have cooked up."

"Shall I join you," he questioned with a smirk.

She gave him a look, "Funny. Look, I'm going to tell them, today, but I just need to do it in a way that won't get me killed."

He approached her with a hard look upon his face, "Perhaps I should join you to ensure that your brothers don't overreact?"

With a grateful smile, she shook her head, "I did not mean that literally. Though my brothers have often threatened one another's life, they would never harm me I assure you." She placed her hands upon his chest. "They won't approve of us, but I am worried with just how they will react." She frowns slightly. "I don't want to lose them and I don't want to lose you either."

He wrapped his arms around her. "If you are forced to choose…"

"I'm not letting you go," she stated firmly obviously knowing where he was going with his words. "Don't you dare play the whole 'I'll bow out' bull crap!"

This made him smile in response. "I'm merely trying to make your decision a bit easier for you."

Her head lifted and her eyes blazed up at him. "Losing you would _not_ make it easy for me, Nik. Never think that again."

"As you wish, love," he whispered as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"What will you do while I'm gone," she asked just as the doorbell rang. She looked up at him questionably when a look of apprehension passed over his features. "Who are you expecting?" When he didn't answer, she stepped away from him and questioned again, "Nik?"

"Love," he began and watched with a frown when she stalked over to the door and jerked it open, revealing at least five of his hybrids standing there with Nate standing front and center.

With her hand still resting on the door, she glanced over her shoulder at him, "Let me guess, hybrids?"

To his hybrids, he said, "Wait for me in the living room." When the four men and one woman were gone, he turned back to Claire who surprisingly didn't look _too_ furious just a tad perturbed. "I can explain, love."

"I get it," she said simply. "They're here for your protection, right?"

"And yours," he pointed out. "I don't want anything to happen to you and having them ensures that."

She seemed to study him a moment before nodding, "Valid reason." With a mild look of amusement, she asked, "Do I have to worry about getting bitten by one of them?"

"There is only _one_ hybrid that gets the luxury of that," he insisted with a lustful look and pulled her him. He buried his face into the nape of neck and breathed her in. "Only _I_ get to savor the taste of your blood." His face changed and his fangs descended to scrape against her skin. When he heard her intake of breath, he grinned and allowed his face to return to normal. He placed a kiss against her pulse point and leaned back to look at her. "You're okay with this?"

She released a calm breath, "I don't like that their free will is based on their loyalty to you, that this sire bond that they have controls them. However, since my family is no longer targets then I guess I have nothing to worry about." She eyed him. "Right? My brothers are off limits?"

He gave her a firm nod, "Of course. For you, I will keep peace between us."

With a small smile, she said, "Thank you." She leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. "I better get over there."

"Be careful and try not to let Damon's impulsiveness get you killed."

She chuckled, "You act as if I have control over that."

He snorted in agreement, "Just please be the reasonable woman that I adore and come back to me in one piece."

She closed the distance between them to slip her arms around his neck, "I'll do my very best." The feeling of his hands gripping her hips caused a knowing smile to appear on her face. "Don't even," she warned.

Innocently, he questioned, "What?" As soon as the word was spoken, a look of desire filled his gaze and she giggled softly.

"I know that look," she said giving him an amused stare. "I have to go meet up with my brothers."

"Then don't let me stop you," he breathed as he face moved to place a kiss to neck just below her jawline.

She released a breath of her own, "You have guests."

"Who can wait," he pointed out, kissing the area again. His hands were still clutching her hips and pressing her body firmly into his. "Claire, love, it was quite a long flight."

She sucked in a breath when she felt the moistness of his tongue touch the vein in her neck. Her arms tightened around his neck and she let out a sigh. "Fine, but you better…" the rest of her words came out of a squeal when her body was suddenly swept up and carried up the stairs.

When their kissing forms finally pushed into his bedroom, she tore her lips from his and backed away with to begin pulling of clothing, but paused momentarily to let her eyes take in the room around her.

The walls were covered with taupe colored wall paper, and mostly bear with the exception of a large painting hanging above the blue comforter covered bed. Her eyes stared at the painting attentively and recognized the landscape that he had painted immediately.

Her head turned so that she could look at him with a pleased look upon her face, "That's our spot at the Falls. When'd you paint this?"

"Shortly after I compelled you in 1863," he answered. "I kept seeing it over and over in my mind so I stayed up all night and recreated it."

"It's beautiful," she remarked as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. "Now where were we?"

"Let me show you," he breathed and recaptured her lips.

* * *

After spending a lovely twenty minutes up in his bedroom, Klaus watched regretfully as Claire climbed from his bed much to his dismay and began redressing. "Must you go so soon, love?"

She grinned at him from over her shoulder, "Aren't you tired of me yet?"

He propped his back against the headboard and responded sexily, "Not in the slightest. Why? Are you getting tired of me?" His eyes watched steadily as she slipped on her bra and then turn to him.

"Not in the slightest," she said repeating him word for word. She grabbed her jeans and pulled them on then headed over to where here shirt had been tossed. When her form straightened and her shirt was pulled on, she took a moment to glance into the mirror just over his dresser and began pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Once the task was done, she brought a hand up to touch her neck where his bite mark was barely visible.

"Did I hurt you," he questioned immediately, his upper half leaning forward. This hadn't been the only time that he had fed from her and her from him. It had been become something that added to their lovemaking.

She turned around to face him and shook her head. "No, not at all," she answered sending him a crooked smile. "I just feel different after drinking your blood."

"A good different or a bad different," he asked with a raised brow.

"Good different," she assured him. "I feel _stronger_. I felt the same way after you cured me from that hybrid bite. I felt revitalized." She approached the bed and climbed atop it. She crawled toward him and soon straddled his lap and leaned him backward against the headboard. "I suppose this extra strength has to do with the fact that I'm drinking the blood of the mighty powerful hybrid."

Klaus grinned and pulled her body close, his head tilting up to gaze up at her. "Perhaps," he murmured, reaching up place grasp the back of her neck, and pulling her down so that he could capture her lips in a sensual kiss.

She released moan as his other arm wrapped tightly around her upper half. Before he could get lost in their kiss, she pulled back and chuckled, "_Stop that_. I need to go meet up with my brothers."

He let out a groan, "Fine if you must."

She smiled down at him and placed a soft kiss to his lips before climbing off his lap. "You're rather cute when you pout like that, you know?" She slipped from the bed and grabbed her boots nearby along with her socks.

Once both boots were on, she turned back to him and caught him watching her. She quickly took note of his concerned face.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Be careful," he said softly.

"I will be," she told him and gave him a small smile.

His eyes watched as she headed for the door. When she opened it, she turned back, to look back at him. With another quick smile, she stepped out and he let out a sigh.

* * *

Claire headed down the stairs after leaving Klaus up in his bedroom and headed for the large front door. She had pulled open the door and was preparing the head out when a voice stopped her.

"Sounded like you two had some fun up there," it said.

Her head turned toward the hallway leading to his study and she found one of his hybrids standing at the base of the stairs.

It was the female one. She had dark hair and round face and looked to be a few inches taller than Claire.

Claire went to answer, but the woman spoke again. "It's quite sickening actually—him screwing _some _vampire bitch that tried to kill him just a week ago."

Claire felt her hands clench tightly into fists, "You should probably watch what you say next."

The woman sneered at her, "Or what? Are you going to tell _him_? You'll be dead before you utter a single word."

Claire's eyes narrowed, "Is that so? That's very doubtful. To answer your previous question, I don't need him to fight my battles especially not when it's between me and some hybrid pup. Hybrid or not, I could easily rip your heart from your chest without even blinking an eye. Watch yourself, sweetie. I don't scare that easily." She turned back towards the door and paused before exiting. She looked back the female hybrid, "You should really control that—the jealously…it's quite pathetic. Bye now." She stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

Honestly, the _nerve_ of that bitch. She would have a talk with Klaus about this later, but now she needed to get over the boarding house.

Shaking her head, she headed off deciding that needed to _walk_ off her annoyance.

* * *

She made it to the boarding house in a matter of minutes and found both her brothers standing outside in the driveway next to a motorcycle having what seemed to be a heated conversation. She rolled her eyes assuming immediately that it had to do with Elena. Clearing her throat, she spoke up indicating the motorcycle. "So, tell me who's going through mid-life crisis?"

Both of them turned when they heard her voice.

"And the prodigal sister returns," Damon said sarcastically. "Didn't think you'd actually come back. Where the hell have you been?"

"Here and there—been doing some traveling," she responded simply.

"Traveling," Damon asked with a snort. "What brought this on?"

"I needed to get away," she told him sharply. "I'm sorry am I not allowed to leave Mystic Falls without the permission from my big brothers?"

"I never figured that you'd ditch you family," Damon spat. "Honestly, where's your loyalty?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Look, I came back because the two of you _needed_ me. I hardly think that I ditched you. Excuse me if Elena isn't my main priority anymore, but don't ever think that you two aren't," she bit out. "If this is going to be how it is then maybe I should turn around and leave."

"Claire, that won't be necessary," Stefan said, finally speaking. "We're both glad that you're home. Now where's your stuff?"

Claire bit her bottom lip before she answered, "I'm not staying here."

With a perplexed look, Stefan questioned, "Where are you staying?"

With a glare, Damon spoke up with a snarl, "She's staying with _him_."

Claire gave him a hard look while Stefan looked confused for a moment before his face changed and his lips formed a tight line.

He swallowed and stated, "You're staying with Klaus."

"Yes," she answered softly. "He and I…"

Damon cut her off, "We _really_ don't need to hear about you and that prick shacking it up."

Throwing her hands up in exasperation, she replied, "Again, I came back to help, but if you don't want it then I'll leave now."

"Fine," Damon growled as he brushed past Stefan and grabbed Claire by the arm. "You're with me. Stefan is going to go _pretend_ to be a high school student while trying to be _badass_ on a motorcycle in hopes to cheer his girlfriend up."

Claire allowed herself to be pulled toward Damon's car while she glanced over her shoulder at Stefan questionably.

He merely just shook his head at her.

Minutes into their trip to wherever, Claire looked over at Damon and asked, "Mind filling me in on the whole hostility between the two of you?"

"He's pissed at me for helping Elena," he replied, never taking his eyes off of the road.

"You always help Elena," she pointed out. "What's so different about this time?"

With a clenched jaw, he exhaled before he responded, "I let her feed from me."

Claire's eyes widened slightly, "You let your brother's _girlfriend_ feed from you?" When he didn't answer, she reached over and punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell?!" His eyes darted over to hers. "Why'd you do that?"

"You do realize how incredibly _intimate_ blood sharing is, don't you?"

"She was _desperate_. She wouldn't dare take it straight from a live vein, so I gave her another solution."

"And how'd that work out?" she questioned sarcastically.

With a frown, he answered, "She couldn't keep it down either."

"So, she's tried animal blood, blood bags, and vampire blood, and she can't keep _any _of them down?"

"Nope," he said simply.

"That doesn't make sense. Blood is blood." With a sigh, she continued, "Once again Elena Gilbert has to make things more complicated, huh?"

"What's with the Elena bashing lately?" Damon asked her as he turned his gaze to her briefly. "You used to be okay with her before all this mess, so what's changed?"

"She's Katherine all over again," she answered tightly. "She may not be as _conniving _as Katherine, but she's doing exactly what Katherine did all those many years ago. She's just stringing you both along and further pushing you both apart. She needs to make a damn decision already…it's all starting to get really old really fast."

"She made her decision," Damon pointed out. "She _chose_ Stefan."

This caused Claire to snort loudly and chuckle. "Yeah right, _sure_ she did. Why'd she come to you and _feed _from you and not her _boyfriend_? One quick call and Stefan would've come running and yet she decided to feed from you instead. _Yeah_, she's really chosen." She sat back and looked out the window. "Like I said, it's Katherine all over again. I've already saw what one woman did to you two, and let's just say that I refuse to watch as history repeats itself."

"You've changed," he commented after a few moments.

"Sometimes change is good," she retorted as she turned her head back to look at him.

"So, you and Klaus…after _all_ that he's done," he began with anger in his tone.

"We've all done bad things, Damon," she threw back.

"Bad things, yes, but evil…"

She cut him off, "Can we just focus on what needs to be done? Tell me more about this hunter."

With a sigh, Damon tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel. "The bastard's name is Connor. Ric wasn't even in the same stratosphere as this prick. He's different, stronger."

"So, what's the plan exactly?"

"Find out where the hell he is hiding out and if we're lucky, he'll be there and we can end all this today."

"Not be the realist, but when has anything been _that _easy?"

* * *

After speaking with Liz a few times and driving around along the woods, they finally managed to find the place where Connor was staying. As soon as they parked the car along the side of the road, Damon and Claire walked through the woods and eventually found his green and white camper parked secluded miles from the road.

"So, the plan is to rush in and kill him," she questioned uncertainly. "I mean based on what you've told me…he doesn't seem like he'll go down that easily."

"He's still human," Damon pointed out sharply. "One quick snap to his neck or quick removal of his heart should get the job done."

They both paused once they were closer to the camper and both listened for signs of movement. "Sounds like he's not home," she replied. "What now?"

With his hand on the door handle, Damon glanced at her cheekily, "It wouldn't hurt to learn more about our new _friend_ would it?"

When he opened the door and tested whether or not they could enter, Claire followed him slowly inside while muttering, "Sure, I'm sure he's got his whole life just laid out for anyone to just…" Her words stopped when she saw the contents of the camper.

Her eyes traced over all of the newspaper clippings and then stopped at the distillation of what she presumed was hybrid venom mixed together in a beaker.

Damon reached for a pile of papers sitting on the table when all of a sudden two arrows came of nowhere and planted themselves in his left leg and left shoulder.

He went to try and pull them out, but Claire cried out, "Don't!"

He froze and threw her a quick questioning look. Her fingers lightly touched the lines attached to the ropes and followed them to where they were connected. One move and the two bombs would be set off and they both would be dead.

"Well," she said lightly. "This would explain _why_ the door was unlocked."

"Thanks Captain Obvious, now do you mind? Help a brother out here!"

"Oh, I will," she said simply and looked around for any other surprises that might occur if she made a move. When she didn't see any signs of any other booby traps, she stepped around Damon from behind to the table of papers. "First, I want to see who exactly we're dealing with here."

"Are freaking kidding me? Get these damn things outta me!"

"Patience, dear brother," she remarked, not looking at him and instead looking at the newspaper clipping about the so-called gas explosion at Pastor Young's farmhouse and then picked up Pastor Young's obituary. "Now, why is he so interested in some pastor's death?" Her eyes went next to what looked like a letter. She read the words quickly and commented, "This is written by Pastor Young…it talks about sacrifice and a war brewing here in Mystic Falls." She glanced over at Damon in questioned. "What does he mean by that?"

"That perhaps a greater evil is coming," Damon answered in response and eyed her. "The only greater evil that I can think of happens to be your new boyfriend."

She gave him a hard look, "You don't know that he's talking about Nik."

With a snort, he spat, "Nik? _Really_? You have to see how completely ridiculous this all is don't you? I mean you and _him_? Don't tell me that he's a changed man because of you."

"People can change," she defended. "Look at you. Before you had no ounce of humanity left until you started crushing on your brother's girlfriend."

"Don't," he warned.

"You know what? I don't have to listen to this." She threw down the letter and headed for the door. "The reason you changed, Damon, was because someone gave you a chance and that's what I'm doing. You can hate it all that you want to, but you could at least _trust _me. Have I ever not been completely loyal to you? Nothing has changed. I'm still me." Pushing open the door, she stepped out.

"Hey, what about getting these arrows out of me," he hollered.

"Looks like you'll have to find someone that you _trust _to do that. Maybe Elena is available."

With that, she left her brother there without a second glance.

As she walked toward the direction of the Falls, her phone vibrated from inside her jeans pocket. Pulling it out, she smiled when she saw who had just texted her.

_Call it a hunch, but I had this feeling that things might not be going well for you. Do you need me?_

She ran her thumbs across the screen and texted back. _If you aren't too busy._

His reply came quickly. _I'm NEVER too busy for you, love. Where are you?_

_Currently walking in the woods, I'm headed for the Falls. Meet me there?_

_On my way._

Feeling a bit better that at least _he _cared about her feelings, she pocketed her phone again and kept on trekking toward her destination.

* * *

When she finally arrived on the bridge, she was surprised to see him there already. "How'd you get here this fast? I just talked to you like two minutes ago. Where were you?"

"I was already on my way here," he said simply as she stopped in front of him.

She gave him a confused look, "You were? Why?"

With a brief grin, he shrugged, "I guess it's a side effect to all the blood sharing that we've been doing. I've been able to _feel_ your emotions lately and before you called I got this sudden vision of the Falls."

Her mind tried to piece it all together before she smiled slightly, "So, it's like we're connected."

He nodded, "Mind…body…" He leaned against the railing and stared at her. "Shortly after you left the bedroom, I started feeling different emotions. First, you were agitated. Then, you were annoyed and just minutes ago you were feeling hurt. What happened, love?"

With a sad smile, she sighed, "It would appear that my brothers are less than pleased by our current relationship status. Damon seems to think I'm ridiculous to think that I can trust you."

He reached forward and pulled her to him. She allowed herself to be held in his warm embrace. He lightly kissed her temple. "You were half-expecting this."

"I know," she whispered. "It just…_sucks_."

"What can I do make it better?"

"You're doing it now," she answered softly as she nestled herself more into his chest. Suddenly, she felt happiness wash over her body. "Are you smiling right now?"

"How'd you know," he asked, but by his tone she knew that he had a good idea how.

"I felt it," she said as she tilted her head upward to look at him and indeed found him smiling. "I like this connection between us…its almost telepathic."

He brought a hand up to brush back a strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail, "I suppose it is."

"Will this connection become stronger the more we share blood," she questioned.

"I don't know," he said in response. "I've never blood shared with anyone else before. It's different than just giving my blood to create another vampire or hybrid. We're doing it simultaneously. I do not know how powerful this connection will be between us."

"It's comforting," she said simply and rubbed her nose against the stubble of his chin.

"I'm sorry about Kim. That will never happen again."

With a furrowed brow, she asked, "Who the hell is Kim?"

"The hybrid that threatened you," he explained.

"Oh yeah…_bitch_."

He smirked at her, "You handled her better than I thought you would. I half-imagined finding her dead at the bottom of the stairs with her heart ripped out."

"Oh believe me the thought most definitely crossed my mind," she quickly asserted.

"You won't have to worry about her. I made it perfectly clear to her and the rest of my hybrids that you were to not be touched or they would have to answer to me and I wouldn't think twice about taking care of them."

"But they're all that you have left," she pointed out. "You can't make any more of them and you would willingly just kill them all if they were to disobey you?"

"How many times do I have to express this, love?" His arms tightened around her as he continued. "You mean more to me than those hybrids. If they do or say anything that is at all hostile towards you, Claire, I will not tolerate it. I promise you that will be the end of them."

Even just by looking at his face, she knew that he wasn't bluffing. She felt it in her body too. He truly meant it.

"I believe you," she whispered.

"So, tell me everything that happened with your brothers."

With a sigh, she shook her and turned her head away again. "I will just not right now. I don't have the energy to talk about it. I just want to stand here and just be with you." After a brief moment, she smiled again and said, "You're smiling."

"So are you," he teased as his hand began rubbing up and down her back.

"You make me happy," she replied softly. "Why can't they see that?"

"They don't have your ability to see the good in someone like me."

"Perhaps," she reasoned slightly.

"Stop thinking about your brothers for now, love. Just relax and clear your mind for a bit. We will figure all this out in time. We can't expect them to be openly happy for us right away."

"I know," she released a calming breath.

She only hoped that eventually her brothers would accept her relationship with the man holding her in his loving embrace.

Only time will tell.


	5. The Hunter

******OK I posted this around noon today and someone reviewed saying that it wasn't posted. So, I come to check and yes it was not posted. I don't know why. I'm hoping that by deleting it from Doc Manager and pasting it again it will work. I've tried other things like deleting the chapter and selecting it from Doc Manager again, but it doesn't show it on the story page, but does when I go to preview it. Weird, I know. So, hopefully all of you are able view this now*******

**Okay, once again I am sorry for the long delays between updates. The story is getting harder and harder for me to write. I'm not a quitter, or at least I'm going to try really hard not to be one. I think the main reason for lack of in coming up with ideas is that while I'm trying to follow the storyline of the show, its much different because of the way the show is going. The last story was easier because Claire was going along with just one side's plans and now she's going to conflicted and having to decide which path she's going to choose and I just don't want to disappoint all my faithful readers with crappy writing. I want it believable. I have an idea where I'm going with this story, but the show is frustrating me, but that's okay its not going to change anything about the story.**

**So, thank you for reading my small rant and thank you for being patient.**

**Please excuse any grammar mistakes or typos. I tried to proofread it beforehand, but was in bit of a hurry.**

**The Hunter**

"Why are we at the Lockwood's," Claire questioned as she stared out the window of the SUV that Klaus drove. She glanced back over at him.

"Just checking up on young Tyler," Klaus said simply as he pulled the vehicle around the house to park it near the garage in back.

With a frown, she looked away again, "Ah, yes, of course. I don't know what's more appealing…getting the third degree from my brothers or babysitting your hybrid."

As the engine cut off, she heard him sigh. He cleared his throat, "Out with it, love."

She sucked in a breath and let it out before speaking, "I get why you think that you need them." Her eyes returned to his. "For all these centuries, you have felt alone." She reached across the console to grab his hand and squeezed it. "You have me now. Aren't I enough?"

He seemed to have to think about her question a bit which unnerved her to the point that she jerked her hand from his and turned to push open her door.

As soon as she climbed out, she nearly collided with his body when he suddenly appeared before her and she glared up at him, "What?"

"You didn't let me answer," he pointed out lowly.

"You obviously needed to time to think about it. I mean, hell, Nik…" Her words were immediately cut off by his lips upon hers. He pushed her body back against the SUV behind her.

Just as she was getting very much into the kiss, he pulled away and looked at her sharply, "You infuriating woman!"

She raised a brow and uttered, "Excuse me?"

"I needed a moment to process that idiotic question of yours," he countered with an eye roll. "Honestly, Claire, after what we've been through do you actually believe that I care more for those hybrids than you?"

"Then why are they here, Nik?" she asked incredulously.

"Because I am in hostile territory, love," he answered calmly. "My sister is angry with me. Your brothers tried to kill me. I need protection especially since I don't know the whereabouts of that stake, Claire."

Claire considered this and then shook her head, "No, my brothers wouldn't try and kill you especially since you started our bloodline."

"Do you think for one second that they won't try and figure out some way of fixing that little loophole—that they aren't having that Bennett witch to try and conjure up some spell to get rid of me?" He took hold of her arms. "Look, I know that they are your brothers and you love them, but I have to be realistic. They aren't going to invite me over for drinks anytime soon. It's always going to be this division between us."

She frowned. "Nothing can ever be just simple, can it? I'm going to have to ultimately choose, aren't I? I'm going to have to choose between you and them."

He pressed his lips together in a firm line and sighed. "Claire, I…I can't answer that. I really hope for your sake that you'll never have to choose."

She smiled sadly up at him and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry for doubting your love for me," she whispered gently.

Reaching up, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and gave her loving look, "Never apologize to me, Claire, especially not when it comes to what you are feeling. I don't need the apologies just the reassurance that you know my love for you is real and your life has worth to me."

Nodding again, she pressed her hands against his chest and leaned upward to press a kiss to his lips for which he responded to immediately. His arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her flush against him as his tongue gained access to parted lips.

Moaning softly, she found herself pulled in and taken over by his kiss. She couldn't quite describe the feeling each time that they were together so intimately. It was like an outer body experience that left her wanting and needing more

He was the first to break off the kiss and he did so with a soft growl, "_Love_, I am half-tempted to have my way with you right here for all to see."

The thought actually ignited something from within her. So much so that she coyly remarked, "And what exactly do I have to do to _tempt _the other half to give it a go?"

Licking his bottom lip slowly, he responded huskily, "You will be the death of me."

"And I thought the only thing that could kill you some white oak stake," she teased as she lightly tapped his nose and pulled him toward the Lockwood mansion.

"I believe that I found my _other_ weakness," he countered as he let his eyes take in every inch of her body from his viewpoint behind her.

"Stop checking out my ass," she threw over her shoulder in amusement.

"As your mate," he began and stopped their movement and spun her around to pull her against him again. "I feel like I have all the rights to _check_ out whatever I please."

His comments caused her to grin widely, "Mate, huh?"

He nodded firmly, "You are mine, and I am yours. We are one now that we've shared one another's blood. Everything you feel, I feel, and vice versa. We're united."

"So, that means that I am free to do this…" she asked slyly as her hands slid around him and moved downward to squeeze his backside firmly.

Jumping slightly, he let out a chuckle, "Absolutely."

"Hmm," she replied with slight, pondering look upon her face. "I rather enjoyed that."

With a smirk, he pulled away and grabbed her hand, "You're making it harder for me to focus on the reason why we are here."

"It's just innocent flirting," she defended with a guiltless tone.

"There is nothing _innocent _about you, Miss Salvatore," he disputed charmingly as led them to the back door of the mansion.

When they entered the kitchen, Claire hesitated slightly when she saw three of his hybrids occupying the stools that surrounded the island bar and were now looking at the two of them when they had stepped foot inside.

Klaus didn't acknowledge them and looked immediately to her. "No harm to you, remember?"

"Still doesn't comfort me," she stated and set her eyes on the dark-haired woman that she had encountered earlier.

Kim was sitting in between the two male hybrids and she all but glowered in Claire's direction the moment that they had entered.

"Are we going to have problems," Klaus asked the three sitting at the island.

"Nope," the younger of three answered.

The tall, black man sitting on the right side of Kim responded with a head shake.

Claire eyed the unspoken woman with narrowed eyes.

Kim matched her stare, but Klaus stepped protectively in front of Claire to break the eye contact and firmly questioned, "I _asked_ if we are going to have any problems."

With a slight snarl, she replied, "No. I understand the order. Your vampire won't be harmed by me."

_Like I would give you the opportunity_, Claire thought with an inward growl.

"You _will_ show her some respect," Klaus commanded.

"Of course," Kim said in return, but her words seemed _very_ forced even with the whole sire bond in effect.

Klaus turned back to Claire, his hands still holding onto hers tightly and he gave her a quick smile then led her out.

"I don't _like_ her," she said immediately not caring if that damn hybrid bitch heard. "She has a _thing _for you…it's so obvious." She snarled slightly at her own words. When he only grinned at her, she gave him a hard look, "Don't _even_ say it."

"Say what, love," he questioned innocently.

"I'm _not_ jealous of your little hybrid," she told him sharply.

"Nor do you have reason to be. And who cares if your theory about her feelings is factual. I know where my feelings stand. Now, quit dwelling on wanting to _kill_ my hybrid and let's see what young Tyler is up to."

With a huff, she allowed herself to be led toward what she remembered to be Tyler's father's old office. As the entered, she quickly noticed a dark-haired woman standing by the past mayor's desk looking at a framed photo.

Klaus stopped their movements and she immediately could tell that she was _not _one of his hybrids. "You're a new face," he said lightly which caused her to turn around and look at him with a hard expression.

Her hand placed the photo back where it belonged and she responded tightly, "And I take it from your accent that you're an old one. Klaus."

With a quick, amused look a Claire, he countered, "My reputation precedes me—hopefully not all bad."

She snorted, "A little bad—mostly repulsive."

"Watch yourself," Claire warned which caused the woman to look at her with distaste.

With a chuckle, Klaus approached the woman, "My mate here is quite protective, so I would listen." He observed her again. "So you're a friend of Tyler's. That's strange. He's never mentioned you." He paused and turned his head slightly toward the door.

Claire looked at him questionably before detecting voices somewhere in the house. She recognized them immediately belonging to Tyler and Caroline.

With a wide grin, Klaus turned back to the woman, "And now I think I know why."

"That's very interesting," Claire commented lightly. "If you're an old friend then _why_ wouldn't he just bring Caroline in here and introduce you two?"

"I think that you are onto something, love," Klaus stated proudly and addressed the woman again. "Honestly, she never misses anything this one. So, what's your name?"

With a glare, she answered with, "Hayley."

"Well, not to make this situation any more _awkward_," Klaus began just as the conversation between Tyler and Caroline seemed to get to a closing point. "Perhaps you'd like to _sneak_ out to avoid an altercation with the girlfriend."

Hayley appeared to contemplate this and headed for the door.

"I'd take the back one," Claire called after her softly. When the woman disappeared, Claire turned to Klaus and commented, "And here I thought this whole babysitting thing was going to be _boring_."

He chuckled lightly, "Quite a predicament the young lad is in."

After listening to Tyler and Caroline's conversation which consisted of Tyler _insisting_ that she go to Rebekah's so-called ditching party, they heard her finally leave.

At this point, they were lounging on the leather sofa together when Tyler entered the office.

Both of their heads turned at his arrival and Klaus spoke, "She's quite fetching, that Hayley." This received an elbow jab in the ribs by Claire. "Not to exclude the loveliness beside me of course."

Claire could only roll her eyes as Tyler quickly disregarded the statement, "Where is she?"

"Oh, she had to run, but don't worry Claire suggested that she sneak out the back door to avoid running into Caroline."

"You're welcome," Claire replied with fake-sweetness.

Tyler walked towards where they sat and growled, "Whatever you think you know…"

Klaus smirked, "I don't know anything, but I believe that we've put together a pretty convincing picture. Why don't you tell me where our imagination deviates from reality?" Klaus stood up and walked toward Tyler and began circling around him as he began his version of could have gone down. "You went off to the Appalachians to break my sire bound, there you met a pack of werewolves, begged them for help, among them was a girl. She was gorgeous. With the same animal instincts as you, emotions ran high, inhibitions ran low…"

Tyler glared at him and bit out, "Stop it!"

Klaus continued unfazed. "Then, in a moment of weakness, the thick sexual tension became something much more real."

Tyler turned around and faced Klaus and persisted, "I said stop!"

The look of pure guilt was very evident on his face. Claire spoke up in disbelief, "And Caroline has no idea. Sweet and innocent little Caroline—honestly, Tyler, how could you do that to her?"

Tyler looks flabbergasted, but recovered enough to point a finger at her. "My discretion is nowhere comparable to you switching sides and getting it on with the _enemy_. Explain that, Claire. You're brothers must be _disgusted_ with you."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Klaus make a challenging step forward, but she quickly took matter in her own hands and shoved the Lockwood teenager across the room and into the wall behind him with great force and speed.

Her hand quickly shoved itself into his chest, causing him to groan in pain. With her fingers wrapped around the organ incased in is chest cavity, she glowered up at him, "Never think that you have any _right _to make any comments about how my brothers feel about me. You have no idea what the hell you are talking about."

She felt Klaus come up behind her and lightly put a hand upon her hip. "I'd listen to her, mate. Now, love, I think he gets your point. Why don't you release the man's heart and back away?"

Still eying Tyler in displeasure, she released the man's heart and jerked her hand from his chest, slowly wiping her bloody hands on his shirt before backing away from him.

When she turned and met Klaus' gaze, she rolled her eyes, and muttered, "He pissed me off, sue me."

He chuckled just as the cordless phone sitting upon the desk began to ring. Klaus walked over to it and picked it up. With a smirk as he eyed the caller ID, he went over and sat behind the desk, propping his feet up as he brought the phone to his ear, "Hello, Damon."

Claire's eyebrows rose as she listened in on the conversation.

_"Klaus, where's Tyler?"_

Klaus eyed the hybrid in question, "Tyler's otherwise occupied making big decisions about honesty and what not. Is there anything I can do?"

She heard her brother clear his throat before saying, "_I'm going after the vampire hunter, so if he'd like to join."_

Klaus answered, "He wouldn't. Your sister and I however…"

_"Wait, _Claire_ is there," _Damon questioned crossly.

Klaus' eyes met hers. "Of course she is. The moment that you decided to treat her rather unkindly, she sought me out."

_"Tell her thanks for leaving me behind with arrows ATTACHED to bombs stuck in me! I had to get Meredith Fell to help me out!"_

Klaus gave her an approving look before addressing Damon again, "Well, perhaps you should have been less judgmental."

_"Don't lecture me, you prick," _Damon growled.

"Would you like our help or not," Klaus asked tightly.

_"Fine,"_ Damon bit out. _"Meet me at the hospital. Little Gilbert is going to lead the Hunter there."_

With that he hung up, and Klaus returned the phone back to the base. His eyes returned to Claire. "You can always stay behind…"

"With your hybrids," she asked incredulously. "Um, yeah, I think not. Besides, I better go or else you and Damon will kill each other."

* * *

Minutes later, they pulled into the hospital parking lot where they found Damon leaning against his Camaro. He watched them both closely as they approached and by the expression on his face, Claire could tell that finally seeing the two of them together did not please him one bit.

"About time," he uttered, straightening. "Let's go."

"Uh do we get to hear the plan," Claire called out as she and Klaus followed him into the hospital.

"It's simple. Jeremy is going to lead him here and point out Meredith who will be leading him into the supply room where we'll be," he explained as they entered the hospital.

"That's it," she asked as she glanced back at Klaus who was bringing up the rear.

Damon glanced over at his shoulder at her, "I may have stolen the prick's idea and booby-trapped the area…"

With alarmed eyes, she questioned, "You brought _explosives_ to a hospital?! Have you lost your mind?"

"Uh, you don't exactly have room to talk, sister," he shot back. "If anyone has lost their mind it would be you."

"Oh can't you just get off that for the time being," she asked heatedly, but kept her voice low enough to not gain any attention. "Let's put our focus on the fact that one wrong move from that hunter and the two of us will no longer _exist_." Klaus of course was indestructible.

She felt her connection with Klaus start up and a feeling of displeasure and worry fill her. She turned to look at him over her shoulder and gave him a reassuring look just as the three of them reached the door that read: _Hospital Supplies: Hospital personnel only._

"Look, I know what I'm doing," Damon stated firmly and walked in first.

Klaus stopped Claire just before she stepped inside, "Maybe you should head back…"

"And what, let the _men_ have all the fun?"

With a serious look, he shook his head, "I'm only trying to protect you."

"I have you and my big brother here. What better protection do I have?" She shook her head and reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I'll be fine. Let's go."

* * *

It was a matter of minutes before the hunter was lured into the room. He had immediately sensed Damon and made his move to shoot him, but one the arrows that Damon had set up shot into side. When he made another move, yet another arrow shot out and struck him.

He tried again to reach for his gun, but Klaus quickly kicked it away revealing himself and Claire to the hunter.

Claire took the opportunity to eye the hunter closely allowing Damon and Klaus to converse with him while she readied herself in case he made a move.

During the altercation, Klaus had easily missed a stake to the heart and had studied the stake rather closely and muttered the words, "You're one of the Five."

He seemed quite fascinated with this just like he had been when Damon revealed that the hunter had some invisible tattoos.

At this point, the hunter had taken the opportunity to end his own life in hopes of killing them all by setting off the bombs attached to him.

Damon had quickly taken note of this and grabbed Claire roughly by the back of her jacket, shoving her out the door and they both went flying out.

They landed hard on the ground just outside the supply closet narrowly avoiding the loud explosion behind them. When all sounds ceased, they glanced backward at the dispersing fireball.

When she didn't see Klaus anywhere in sight, Claire shot to her feet to head back into the room, but Damon form prevented her from going anywhere.

"Uh, _fire_," he stated incredulously.

"I don't care. Move," she shot back, trying to get past him again. She was blocked yet again.

"He's not in there," Damon stated. "Besides, the guy can't be killed, right?"

"He would have followed us," she pointed out. "Even if he had gotten out through the other door then where the hell is he?"

He snorted, "Got me. He's your boyfriend."

With a glare, she turned and quickly headed out of the hospital and into the parking lot where she froze and saw that Klaus' SUV was gone.

So he had gotten out safely, but why did he not find her? With a growl, she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed his cell.

"Before you get too angry, love," he began once he answered. "I promise to explain everything when we meet back up."

"I was worried," she snapped lightly.

"An explosion would have done nothing to me, Claire. Certainly you knew that."

"Of course I did, but weren't you the least bit worried about me?"

"I had nothing to worry about, remember? You were right. You're big brother kept you safe."

With a sigh, she asked, "Where the hell are you?"

"All will be explained soon, love. I will call you the first moment I can." With that said, the line went dead which puzzled Claire.

"How very cryptic," someone commented behind her and she turned to find Damon standing there. "Get used to it, sis. Your new boyfriend only cares about one thing—being the evil prick that he is."

Claire flashed forward and shoved Damon into a car with force. "Okay _enough_. I get it. You don't approve. I never expected you or Stefan to be _happy_ for me." She loosened her grip. "I would have _hoped_ that you would you'd at least _trust _me. You may not understand why I'm with him, but it's _real_. It's not going away. He's not making me choose between you and Stefan, please don't say I have to choose between you and him."

He pushed her away and bit out, "You betrayed us, Claire. You _fell_ for our enemy."

"He's not our enemy anymore," she pointed out. "Elena's no longer being threatened by him nor is he wanting anything to do with her. I can forgive what he's done and I don't expect you to, but look at me, Damon. I haven't betrayed anybody. I am not your enemy and neither is Klaus."

"What happened to _Nik_?" he spat.

Claire just stared at him with a pained expression. "Just let me have it. Have I lost my family because of this?"

Damon stared at her long and hard. "I don't know."

She nodded slowly. "Well, I guess that'll have to do for now." She turned away from him and began walking away.

When she was a few blocks from the hospital, her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out hoping that it was Klaus with some information, but found that it wasn't him. It was Stefan.

After that moment with Damon, she wasn't really in the mood to hear the same thing from Stefan, so she hit the ignore button and shoved the phone back into her pocket.

As she continued walking, she immediately stopped when she realized that she was heading towards the boarding house—her old home where she didn't believe she welcomed anymore.

There was Klaus' mansion, but there was a definite possibility that some of his hybrids were there. She did not trust this whole sire bond thing one bit.

So, where is she to go?

As she contemplated the though a moment, she felt her body tense when she heard someone come up behind her.

She spun around and launched herself at the person, but found herself held off by the other person's hands and her movements halted when she realized that it was just Klaus.

"Whoa, love, what's got you all jumpy?"

She pushed him away and glared at him, "Where have you been? What the hell was that back there?"

"I told you that I'd explain it all to you," he reminded her.

She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly, "Well, explain then."

"First things first," he started as he held up his phone. "I have about nine voicemails from Stefan. Do you have inkling to why?"

"None whatsoever," she answered.

"It must be important then," he reasoned and eyed her. "Should we go check it out?"

She stared at him, "Why would you even want to? They wanted you dead."

"He's your brother," he pointed out softly. "Do you wish for me not to help him?"

Frowning, she contemplated his question. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what kind of mess he's in."

With a brief smile, he nodded, "Well, let's go."

* * *

When they entered Stefan's room minutes later, they found Elena lying under covers looking ill. Claire took in her features—the paleness, the sweat beading down her face, the erratic breathing meant one thing. She knew it all too well.

"You came," Stefan spoke up spotting them.

Klaus smirked, "I did. And for future reference, one voicemail is just as effective as nine."

From the bed, Elena moans in discomfort which caused all eyes to look at her.

Klaus' head tilted, "What's wrong, love?"

Stefan eyed Claire before he answered, "She has werewolf venom in her system. You know you're the only one that can heal her, Klaus, please."

"And what would you have done if I were no longer here? Hm? If you and your friends had succeeded in ridding the world of me, let's play that game for a moment, shall we?"

Stefan angrily stepped forward. "Whatever you want from me…."

Klaus gritted his teeth, "I don't want anything from you. I have made a promise to your sister that I would not harm you." He looked to Elena and continued, "Her, on the other hand… If you had told me a few hours ago, I wouldn't have cared a lick about her dying." He looked over at Claire. "However, in this case, I'll let Claire decide young Elena's fate."

Stefan immediately stepped toward his sister and pleaded, "Claire, please. Put aside all of your ill feelings toward her. She doesn't deserve to die!"

Elena watched her from the bed as Claire stared at her then looked to Stefan. With a sigh, she turned to Klaus and nodded, "Go ahead. Heal her."

"As you wish," he told her and he walked over to and took a seat beside Elena. He began rolling up his sleeve. "Just so you know. As it turns out, you may be of use to me after all." He bit his wrist and offered it to her

As Claire watched his wrist draw closer to Elena's mouth, something deep inside her caused her to shout out, "Stop!"

All movement ceased and Stefan looked at her with wide eyes. "Claire, you can't just let her die!"

"I'm not denying her the blood," she quickly cleared as a sense of possessive filled her. "I would just rather her _not _drink it directly from the source." She eyed Elena closely. "You see, Elena, blood-sharing is very _intimate_. It binds two vampires in many ways and you probably should have thought about that _before_ drinking the blood from someone who was not your boyfriend." She walked over and grabbed an empty cup by the bed side and handed it to Klaus. "I think this will suffice."

With a smirk in her direction, he bit into his wrist once again and let some of his blood trickle into the cup.

Not really in the mood to watch Elena consume his blood, she spoke up, "I'll be downstairs. Let me know when we can leave."

With that, she walked out.

* * *

"Where we going," Claire asked a half hour later after leaving the boarding house.

Klaus continued to lead her through the woods. "I told you that I would tell you everything."

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Connor's RV come into view. "What are we doing here?"

He doesn't answer just leads the rest of the way and opened the door, motioning her inside.

Once she stepped inside, her eyes immediately went to the large figure lying sprawled on the sofa—Connor.

Her eyes flashed over to where Klaus stood, "You saved him? Why?"

"No secrets," he said and she found herself nodding in agreement. "Have a seat. I will tell you everything that I know about him and other like him."

Swallowing, she does as he asks and took a seat far enough away from the unconscious hunter.

**Remember to review, my friends. :)**


	6. You Scare Me

**Again, I am truly sorry for the long delay. Please accept this LONG update as a peace offering. Okay, let me just say that this was probably the most INTENSE chapter that I have ever written. It might not be the only one...I mean I still have to get to the whole Hybrid Massacre part of the series, but this one had me in tears. Just have a box of tissues handy...that's your warning. I hope that I get the emotion of this chapter across and it doesn't suck. Excuse the writing errors. I can't catch them all!**

**You Scare Me**

After Klaus explained _everything_ about his reasons for sparing the hunter, Claire found herself mulling it over it all in solitude at the falls while Klaus made arrangements to move the hunter to his place for safe keeping.

She had been thinking rather hard for she failed to notice his arrival atop the bridge where she stood staring out into the darkness with just the noise of the falls in the background.

"What are you thinking about so intently, love," he questioned.

With a sigh, she turned to look over her shoulder at him where he stood behind her with his hands buried into his jacket pockets. "I thought you were able _see_ things like that because of our blood-sharing?"

"It doesn't exactly work like that, I suppose. I don't think that our bond gives me the ability to _read _your thoughts as incredible as that would be. Perhaps I am only able to see when you make a decision upon things like you had done earlier when you decided to come here when you were upset." His eyes raked over her. "What troubles you now?"

"What would you have done if I hadn't allowed you to save Elena tonight," she asked sharply. "Would you have done so anyways just because you _need_ her now?"

His eyes cast downward immediately which caused her to release a strangled laugh.

"Of course," she choked out. "You find the cure and use it on Elena then it is back to making those damn hybrids again." Shaking her head, she stared back out at the pounding water.

"Claire," he began to say, but she cut him off.

"Forget it. Apparently, the decision has been made. I sure hope that they are worth it."

"What's that supposed to mean," he asked with some hesitation.

Turning around and leaning against the railing, she crossed her arms and looked at him. "Tyler Lockwood managed to break his sire bond to you and then had a hand in desiccating you. You almost _died_ when Alaric staked you. If hadn't had been for Bonnie and her need to protect those that she loved you would have died including me. You put your trust on those that's free will you have taken. Even though you claim that they should be honored with the opportunity to protect you, their actions are based upon a bond that can be broken." She eyed him before continuing. "If you want to use the hunter to find some cure that will make Elena human again, _fine._ I just hope that they are _worth_ it."

He stared at her unable to speak.

"If they are this important to you then who am I to say that you can't have them?" She paused to gaze at him with a look of sadness. "I _need_ you to be careful with this, Nik. This whole desire to be the most powerful being on the planet is dangerous and I really hope that you know what you're doing because I…I can't lose you again. I won't lose you again, do you hear me?"

"Claire," he whispered as he closed the distance between them and reached out to pull her to him. He felt her release a long breath into the side of his neck. "I won't do anything that will take me away from you, I swear to you." As his hand began to rub her back in a comforting manner, he spoke again. "I know that you hate the thought of me making more hybrids, love, but know that I'm doing it not only for my protection, but yours as well."

"I hardly think that anyone is after me," she replied with a snort which causes him to pull back and looked at her with a hard expression.

"Do you not remember just _who_ I am? Claire, I've done a lot of bad things to far too many people and there will always be the chance of someone who is out to get me will try to do so by going after you. I'll be damned if I am going to leave you unprotected. If I had my choice and you'd allow it, you wouldn't leave my sight." He swallowed and brought a hand up to swipe over his face just as a look of slight worry overtook his features. "You say that you couldn't stand to lose me again…if _anything_ were to happen to you because of _me_, my life would be over and nothing else would matter. I would welcome death. In fact, I would use that white oak stake that your brothers are stowing away on myself the first opportunity that I get."

After hearing him state that his life would have no meaning without her in it, she finally was able to see his reasoning for wanting more hybrids. It wasn't just his life in danger anymore, but hers as well. Sure, she would never think that her brothers would harm her, but who is to say that another evil wouldn't try. "I understand," she whispered finally. "I know that you would never want anything to happen to me. I trust your reasons for having them now. Just please never let your guard down."

"I give you my word," he responded and reached up to cup her face in his hands. "I trust only one thing in this life and it's you. Those hybrids don't make me stronger, or more powerful. _You_ do. With you by my side, Claire, I can't be beat."

Her head nodded and she stepped forward to press herself back into his body.

"You're still worried," he pointed out. "I feel it all over you."

"It's my nature," she replied simply. "I worry always about those that I love even if this particular loved one is an Original."

Nothing else was said between the two. She knew that he wanted to continue to assure her that she had nothing to be worried about, but he knew well enough to let it go for now.

* * *

The next day, Claire found herself situated beside Klaus at the Grill where they were waiting for Rebekah to hopefully show up.

After learning about the Five from Klaus, he had told Claire that Rebekah had some vital information that they could use to help uncover its whereabouts.

He tried calling his younger sister, but apparently she was still very upset with him for reasons Claire wasn't quite sure of.

"How do you even know that she'll even be here," Claire asked as she rechecked her phone for what seemed like the hundredth time just hoping to see if either of her brothers texted her.

Certainly by now, Liz had informed Damon that Connor's body was not found in what remained of the storage room, so she figured he'd call when he wised up and figured out Klaus had been the reason for the lack of remains.

"That football player is working today," he told her simply. "My little sister—for reasons unbeknownst to me—is fascinated with this lad. I'm well aware that she's trying to make amends for the whole bridge incident."

"How very observant of you," she remarked, her eyes returning to her phone.

"You're going to give yourself a complex," he pointed out, indicating her phone. "Are you expecting a call?"

She doesn't look away from her phone when she answers, "More like hoping for a call. It's like I'm not even in their lives anymore."

The arm resting behind her on the booth wrapped itself around her pulling her back against his chest. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

With a sigh, she slid the phone away and reached for her wine glass of wine. She brought it to her lips and let her eyes gaze around the room as she took a long sip.

"There's our girl," he stated softly which caused her eyes to go to front door where indeed Rebekah had just entered.

He made a move to slide out of the booth, but Claire stopped him by placing a hand on his leg. "Just give her a moment. She obviously is here for a reason and we shouldn't interrupt."

He released an exasperated sigh, but leaned back and they both watched as his sister approached Matt as he bussed a table on the other side of the Grill.

When the young man openly ignored her once she had stopped to stand by the table that he was clearing off, she followed him over to the bar where grabbed up two empty glasses.

"Hey, Matt," she greeted with a bit of uneasiness in her words.

"What do you want," he asked with a sigh as he momentarily stopped what he was doing.

"I've come to give you these…" she produced a set of keys from a pocket in her jeans.

When Matt didn't take them from her, she placed them on the counter beside them as he asked, "What are those?"

"They're keys to your new truck. It's parked outside, insured, and paid for," she answered with a smile.

"If that's your way of apologizing then maybe you should give those to Elena. She's the one that you killed." With that, Matt left her and the keys there while he disappeared through the doors leading to the kitchen.

Beside her, Klaus shifted and spoke up, earning the attention of Rebekah, "You're trying too hard."

Rebekah spun and her eyes darted in their direction, "Oh how _charming_. The new _it_ couple of Mystic Falls."  
With a glare, she set her eyes upon Klaus, "What are you still doing here? Last I heard, you were leaving this town forever."

"Well, I was," he answered and slid from the booth. He looked over his shoulder to smile at Claire before continuing, "Claire's family is here. She wanted to return and I will go wherever her heart desires."

"How sweet of you," she bit out with disgust.

"Plus," he added. "How can I leave when my sister, clearly so desperate for love and affection, is left here bribing the _help_."

"Klaus," Claire cut in scolding him slightly for his harsh words.

"My apologies, love," he said with his hands up in defense.

Claire rolled her eyes and suddenly straightened when her phone began vibrating on the table. She snatched it up and read the screen—_Stefan calling_. When a feeling of excitement, she quickly pressed the screen and put the phone to her ear all while sliding from the booth and heading for the door.

* * *

Klaus' eyes watched her leave wondering why she would take the call in private, but he couldn't focus on that too much since he had to focus on the current task at hand. His eyes returned to his only sister who was standing stewing before him.

"What do you want, Nik? I thought I was dead to you." She nodded her head toward the direction Claire had disappeared in. "Now that you have _her_ what use do you have for me?"

"Things change, Rebekah," he began. "I've stumbled upon something that might interest you."

Crossing her arms, she shot back, "I doubt that."

With a raise brow, he countered, "No? Well, what if I told you that the brotherhood of the Five still existed?"

He watched as that got her attention. "What," she asked with caution.

With a grin, he shrugged, "And just like that, bygones. Come on love, work to do."

With a glare, she spat, "There is no work to do. There is no _we_. I don't care about the Five and I don't care about _you_. Get your little girlfriend to help you and leave me alone."

Frowning, he nodded, "As you wish." With a final look, he turned and headed for the door where he found Claire ending her phone call. "Which brother broke the silent treatment?"

"Stefan," she answered with grim smile. "Damon finally found out that Connor wasn't killed in the explosion and has appointed Stefan into finding out his whereabouts."

"And does Stefan have a clue where to begin," he asked.

"Yeah," she responded and gave him an uneasy look. "I told him exactly where to look."

Klaus blinked, "You _told_ your brother that I have the hunter?" His jaw clenched slightly as he tried to remain calm. Certainly she had a very good reason to divulge the whereabouts to her brother—at least he _hoped_ that she did.

Nodding, she calmly spoke, "Yes, but I strongly insisted that he wait for us to get back to your place _before_ he came over in order to avoid running into your hybrids. He agreed and he'll be right over in a half hour."

Klaus said nothing just stood and stared at her in disapproval.

"He's my brother," she said with a sigh. "I know that you don't have any reason to trust him, but I do. Besides, you want the cure for Elena, and well I'm sure that Stefan would definitely feel the same way. He never wanted this for her. He could _help_."

"And what about your _other_ brother," he questioned tensely.

"He's out of town with Elena and Bonnie trying to help Elena to control the blood lust. He won't be a problem…_yet._"

He exhaled loudly before motioning for her hand which she immediately placed in his. "I trust your judgment as hard as it is for me to do…now let's go and get ready for your brother."

* * *

When they arrived back to the mansion, Klaus led the way to the room where the hunter was being held on the contraption that Klaus had him chained upon.

As he greeted the hunter with a smirk, his shoulders tensed and he flashed a look of annoyance at Claire. "Apparently your trust is only one sided, love." She gave him a confused look and he spoke again, but not to her. "Looks like I'll have to beef up the hybrid security detail."

Claire watched as her brother appeared from the shadows and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey, _Stef_, what happened to a half hour? You're a bit early by like _twenty minutes_!"

He shrugged innocently then addressed Klaus, "I thought about taking him, but I figured since went through all the trouble of using _this,_" he indicated the thing that Connor was pressed against, and continued, "in your red room of pain."

Klaus grinned, "It's from the Inquisition. I thought it was a nice touch though your sister insisted it was barbaric." Klaus flashed a humorous look to Claire who smiled slightly.

Stefan cleared his throat, evidently a bit disturbed by their affection. "So, what'd you get out of him?"

"Not enough," Klaus answered. "He's pretty mum about the whole Council fire and the apparent greater evil that we're all supposed to be shivering over. So, what brings you here, Stefan? Claire seems to believe that you can be trusted and while I admire the faith that she has in her family…I, however, can't say that I am as confident as she is."

Stefan's eyes moved over to meet Claire's, but the gaze was very brief and he returned his focus to Klaus again, "Well, I can't really say that in front of him. I'm sure that you have already figured out that he can't be _compelled_."

Nodding, Klaus chuckled and looked to Connor, "Yes, he is just full of mysteries."

The hunter grunted and gruffly spoke, "I told you. I don't know anything."

With a smirk, Klaus countered, "Lucky for you, I know plenty." He walked out of the room and gestured for both Claire and Stefan to follow him.

Stefan stared at Connor for a moment before looking at Claire. Wordlessly, they both followed Klaus out and he closed the door behind them and turned back to Stefan expectantly.

"So, what reason did you feel the need to seek out your sister's help?"

"Damon said that you knew something about this guy. After last night, I should have figured out that you were up to something especially when you healed Elena and didn't ask for anything in return."

"The decision to save young Elena's life was made by your sister," Klaus corrected slightly and motioned his hand in Claire's direction. "A decision that you failed to _thank_ her for, might I add."

Stefan inhaled and exhaled before speaking, "My sister's decision to have you save Elena was," he looked over at Claire, "appreciated. However, I can't excuse the fact that she's _with_ you now, so you'll have to forgive me for not wanting to thank her for anything that she does."

_Wow_, Claire thought painfully, _that hurt._

"That's a shame," Klaus responded, obviously sensing her pain for he had moved closer to her instinctually. "Your sister's happiness means nothing to you then?"

"Don't bother, Nik," she whispered as she headed toward Klaus' stash of liquor. "Anybody else want a drink?" Not bothering with a glass, she uncapped the bottle of scotch and brought it to her lips. "Grab your own bottle, gentleman." She took a long gulp and let it burn the back of her throat before she headed over to the leather couch.

"I'll pass," Stefan answered and addressed Klaus again. "Who is this guy? What is the Five?"

Klaus scoffed, "So many questions." He walked over and took a seat beside Claire and gave her a comforting look when he saw that she was struggling with her emotions.

Stefan joined them and plopped down on the leather chair in front of them. "Well, it's a good thing that I have nothing to do today, except to get answers out of you."

Klaus' eyes questioned Claire who nodded slowly. "Go ahead," she whispered. "I'm in the mood to hear a story. You've only told me the Cliff Notes version which was rather dull, by the way."

With a grin, he turned to look back at Stefan, "Very well. Despite your disregard to your sister's feelings, you might be useful in persuading my sister to cooperate." He reached for the bottle of scotch that Claire had in her hands and took a quick sip before handing it back to her. "The brotherhood of the Five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters. We crossed paths with them in the 12th century, Italy."

As Klaus began his story about his encounter with the Five in the year 1114, Claire sat back and listened intently and tried to picture Klaus back in that time, wondering what kind of man he had been.

He went on to tell them about one particular hunter by the name of Alexander and how he was out to expose all vampires and put an end to the vampire race. Then he came to the part where Rebekah came into the whole thing—her affection towards this said vampire hunter.

"So, these hunters have been around for 900 years," Stefan questioned.

"And he's the first that you've seen in centuries," Claire questioned next.

Klaus nodded, "Yes. Makes you wonder what they've been doing all these years."

"And Rebekah had a thing for one of them," Stefan asked with a snort.

"Sounds more than just a _thing_," Claire pointed out.

Klaus smiled, "Woman's intuition, eh, love? You're right. She fell in love with him. He told her all his secrets." He looked to Stefan again. "Which I will gladly share with you provided that you do one thing for me first."

With a firm look, Stefan asked, "And what's that?"

"Get Rebekah over here. She's being stubborn and hateful…" He sighed when he felt Claire's stern gaze on him. "All of which is appropriate given my previous actions, but I do need to make peace with her." He stood up and went to pour him a glass of bourbon. "I want her to give me some very important information about the hunter which she won't do, unless she believes that we've made up."

"Which could happen if _you_ would man up and apologize first," Claire pointed out from her place still on the couch.

Another sigh left him as he nodded, "Yes, dear. I am very well aware that I need to apologize, but I need your brother's help first."

Stefan climbed to his feet, "And what's in it for me?"

"Just get her here and I will tell you." He turned with his drink in hand. "And believe me when I tell you this, Stefan, but that hunter in there holds the answers to your prayers."

"And what do you mean by that," Stefan questioned immediately. He looked to Claire. "Claire?"

"Oh, so now I matter," she quipped with a snort.

"Just get my sister here, Stefan," Klaus told him as he walked back over to sit with Claire. "You will find out then." He draped an arm along Claire's shoulder. "We'll see you at dinner then, mate."

Stefan eyed the two of them before he walked out of the room briskly.

When Stefan was long gone, Klaus turned to her and gave her a consoling squeeze with his arm. "How are you holding up?"

"How do you think," she asked quietly. "My brother hates me."

"He hates me," he corrected lightly. "You are just caught in the middle and for that I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep apologizing," she questioned in frustration and shot to her feet. "I made the decision to be with you because I'm following my heart. I'm a big girl, Nik. I can handle the ramifications of my decision and I don't need you to constantly taking the blame for it."

"I'm just trying to do the noble thing, darling," he stated as he took a sip of his drink.

"That's not being noble," she countered as her tone softened. "You're trying to make me feel better about my situation by taking the responsibility for my brothers being hard-headed and it is not necessary. You can't control everything, Nik."

"Is it so hard to believe that I just want you to be happy," he asked lightly.

She smiled at this and shook her head. "No, that's why I love you so much. Even when other people can't see it, you do have a good heart." Then her face turned somber again. "That's why I hope that whatever you have planned to get Rebekah's cooperation doesn't include double-crossing her, using her to get what you want." When he doesn't deny it, she sighed, "Damn it, Nik. What is with your family?"

"What is it that you mean, love?"

"It's like…you _want_ them to hate you. Does it make it easier for you not to care?"

"Claire, you know very little about what has happened between my siblings and me," he stated calmly though she could tell that he would rather discuss something else entirely.

"Oh, believe me, I know_ enough_," she retorted crossly. "You would rather stab them in the backs with those damn daggers than allow them into your life. After all these centuries, can't you just let it go?"

"They have all betrayed me many times, Claire," he pointed out.

"And you've done nothing even remotely as horrible," she asked staring at him with hard, yet gentle look. "In order to earn their trust, Nik, you have to show them that you can be trusted too. You didn't see how hurt Elijah was when he thought you were dead. Despite being daggered and his family taken by _you, _he still mourned your death as did Rebekah and perhaps even Kol. You don't even give them credit even when they obviously still love you." She approached where he still sat and watched as her words seemed to sink in. "I am willing to be by your side forever, but when are you going to see that you need your family too just like I need mine?"

His head tilted upward and his eyes stared up at her. "Why is that I allow you to speak so openly about matters such as these?"

She reached forward to take his glass from him and placed it on the side table to her right then slowly she sat down across his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Because you know how much I love you. You trust me. You've said it before. Trust them, Nik. Let them back into your life."

"For you, I will try," he whispered.

She smiled again and placed a kiss to his temple. "That's all that I ask."

"I won't make any promises, Claire. Please don't expect that of me."

"Okay," she said mildly.

His arms wrapped around her. "I'll let you make the arrangements for the night. I could compel some servants…"

"Or," she interrupted. "We could _not_ compel innocent humans do wait on us and just hire someone to cook the dinner then we can serve ourselves."

He scrunched his face. "Where's the fun in that?"

She rolled her eyes and climbed from his lap. "Lord, you are so spoiled. Let me arrange everything." She headed out the door. "You better think of some way to get back on your sister's good graces!"

"She's stubborn," he called after her.

"So are you," she called back. "Suck it up!"

* * *

That night, Claire found herself sitting across from Stefan while Klaus sat to her right and Rebekah to her left.

"So," she began uneasily after everyone served themselves from the food that sat in the middle of the table.

"Rebekah, love," Klaus spoke up teasingly. "Eat your veggies."

Inwardly rolling her eyes, Claire sighed and poked at her chicken breast.

"I'm not eating anything until you apologize," Rebekah stated defiantly.

"For which indiscretion," he asked. "There have been so many."

"You broke my neck," she snapped.

This caused Claire to shockingly blurt out, "What?" Her eyes widened as she directed them to Klaus. "You told me that you two had a disagreement! You _broke_ her neck?" In her peripheral she saw Rebekah smirking. "That's incredibly harsh don't you think?"

"Claire…she threw away what I had left of Elena's blood so I couldn't make more hybrids."

"You took me for granted," Rebekah fired back.

"That's what big brother's do, sweetheart," he retorted with a light chuckle. "Am I right, Stefan?"

Claire's eyes met the ones of her brothers and waited for his response. Instead, he replied, "Let me just name the million other people that I would much rather be having dinner with."

"And I am apparently _not_ one of those people anymore," she snorted. "After all that I've done for you. I helped you through your bloodlust, I've been by your side for nearly two centuries, and it all ends because of Elena Gilbert?"

"No more like because of choices that you have made as of late," he replied as he bit into his chicken. "Last time I checked, this dinner wasn't about our relationship."

Claire cleared her throat, "Of course. We'll just have to wait for that dreadful dinner another day." She sighed and looked over at Klaus. "Okay, so she threw away the last of Elena's blood…" She forced herself _not_ to grin at this fact. "And you broke her neck because of it."

"And told me that I didn't matter and I was _dead_ to him," Rebekah added softly.

"Well, technically, we're all dead, sister," Klaus pointed out jokingly and Claire shot him a look of warning and he sighed. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry. I often forget how delicate you are. Forgive me?"

"Seriously, that's the best you can do," Claire blurted out.

"I'll take it under consideration," Rebekah said much to Claire's amazement.

"Okay," Stefan replied. "Now tell me more about Rebekah's hunter."

With that, Klaus told the story about the feast that he, Elijah, and Rebekah held for which Alexander was invited. The hunter had revealed to the Original siblings about the brotherhood of the Five and about the weapon that could kill all vampires.

"So," Stefan broke in. "That's what this is about—a weapon?" He snorted and leaned back. "How is this supposed to be the answer to my prayers?"

"It's not just any weapon, Stefan," Rebekah pointed out, but Klaus stopped her from continuing.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, sister. In order to find the weapon, we have to solve the puzzle."

Stefan gave him a perplexed look, "Puzzle? What puzzle." When Klaus raised his brows at him, he seemed to understand. "The tattoo, what is it?"

"It's a map," Klaus answered. "Leading us to treasure."

"Fat lot a good a tattoo's gonna do, if we can't see it," Rebekah put in with scoff.

Klaus grinned at her, "We can't, but someone else can." He looked over his shoulder and called out, "Nate, bring him in!"

Claire watched as his hybrid walked into the room with none other than Jeremy Gilbert in his grasp much to her surprise. Before she could utter a single thing, Stefan super speeds out of his chair toward Elena's little brother, but Klaus quickly puts himself between Stefan and Jeremy.

"I wouldn't," Klaus declared threateningly.

Claire stood immediately. "What the hell is this?"

"We may not be able to see the tattoo, but the hunter mentioned that young Jeremy can. Lucky for us, Jeremy here is an artist."

"I'm not helping you with anything," Jeremy spat.

Klaus only grinned and nodded at Nate who quickly grabbed Jeremy's hand and yanked off his ring, tossing it to Klaus who pocketed it. "Oh, but I think you are." He turned to face Claire. "Don't worry, Claire darling. I won't hurt Jeremy just as long as he cooperates. You have my word." He motioned for her to retake her seat while Nate dragged Jeremy to where the hunter was being kept.

With a frown and a quick look at Stefan who was glaring pointedly at her almost as if saying "_And you're in love with this bastard"_, she returned to her seat.

Stefan and Klaus follow suit and Klaus released a breath, "Now where were we?"

"Tell me more about this tattoo," Stefan said firmly.

"Well, my sister's suitor wasn't so forthcoming about the translation of the tattoo. However," he flashed a grin at Rebekah who seemed to cower in shame as he continued, "but Rebekah was more than willing to investigate. Isn't that right?"

The tale that followed was a sad and intimate one. It accounted the need of the hunter's sword in order for anyone to be able to translate the map. Rebekah had uncovered this key to the tattoo during one of her intimate moments with Alexander in her private chambers. Then the silver dagger was revealed to her and was dipped in white ash then eventually used on her catching her completely off guard.

As she listened to Rebekah's story, Claire couldn't help but stare at the woman and sympathize with her. She had truly cared for this man and he had tried to kill her.

Klaus spoke up bitterly, "My sister's boyfriend threw a slumber party that night. He and his brother's put us all down in our sleep. Elijah, Finn, Kol," he glared across the table at her, "and me."

"How was I supposed to know," Rebekah threw back in defense.

Klaus raised his wine glass in her direction, "Cheers, to my sister's uncanny ability to choose men."

"Klaus," Claire whisper fiercely.

"Enough, Claire," Rebekah chuckled coldly. "Quit thinking that you can change him. _This _is the man you chose over your family. He is has no _feelings_ or _regard_ for others not even you."

"Don't say another word," Klaus warned her.

Over the obvious tension, Stefan spoke up, "I thought the daggers didn't work on you because of your werewolf side."

Klaus nodded grinning, "They don't."

As he went on to tell the final part of the story, Claire listened as he recounted how he killed the hunters who had daggered the members of his family including Alexander whose tongue he had ripped out cruelly. The images that he described were disturbing and made her sick to her stomach. He had divulged the tale into great detail proudly.

Then he came to the part of the story where the hunter had promise Rebekah something in return for her disloyalty to her family.

"Tell him, Rebekah. Tell him what the hunter told you that the map leads to. What is the great weapon that could put an end to the vampire species?"

"A cure," she bit out softly. "He said there was a cure."

Klaus shot to his feet and headed for the parlor with Stefan and Rebekah following.

Claire sat quietly as they continued on with the conversation.

"There is no cure for vampirism," Stefan's disbelieving tone stated.

"He's telling the truth, Stefan," Rebekah said in return.

"Then why wouldn't you have searched for it, found it," Stefan retorted.

"Because," Klaus began as he poured himself a drink. "When the hunters took their last breath that night, their tattoos disappeared from their bodies. The map was gone and the brotherhood extinct. For nine hundred years, there was not a whisper about a hunter until our friend in there showed up."

Claire finally stood and joined them in the parlor. She leaned her body against the doorway and listened.

Rebekah spoke up, "Well, now we have the map, what do we do next?"

Klaus snorted, "_We_ don't do anything. You can't be trusted, little sister. You'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who happens to look your way—perhaps that Matt Donovan? I mean, it's pathetic, really, isn't it?" He threw an exasperated look at Stefan who looked away. "I mean she continues to hand her heart to just about any man who shows her a hint of affection. You'd think after centuries of endless cycles of disappointment and deception that she would have learned her lesson by now!"

With tears in her blazing eyes, Rebekah cried out, "But, I haven't, instead I stayed with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life! Don't even think I don't know what's going on here. You want the cure for Elena, don't you? So you can go back to mass producing your hybrids." Her gaze went to Claire. "And you're allowing it to happen even though deep down you _hate_ the idea. Don't try and convince me otherwise—it's written across your face!" Her attention went back to her brother. "That's why you brought Stefan here, because you knew that he'd help you even though he hates your guts! You know what? You can shove your cure. Good luck to all of you."

With that, Rebekah stormed out of the house and Claire half-hoped to find some sort of regret coming from Klaus, but instead she found him smirking and facing Stefan.

Stefan stared at him, "Well, I hope you got what you wanted out of her before you chased her off."

Klaus shrugged, "She never would have told me what I needed to know. But she'll tell you."

Claire couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't hear any more of this and she found herself walking away from the room and out the through the kitchen door to small courtyard out back where Klaus had found her during the Original ball talking with the horse.

* * *

Klaus watched her over Stefan's shoulder as she quietly left the room. It pained him to see that expression her face. She had not expected such an altercation between he and Rebekah and he could tell that it saddened her.

He turned his attention back to Claire's brother, "She knows where the sword is. And you're gonna get her to tell you. Listen to me, mate, you have a chance to save Elena from the very thing that is going to destroy her." His grin was conniving. "You can call it a deal with the devil, if you like. But you know you won't walk away from it."

When Stefan was long gone, he released a slow breath and downed the rest of his bourbon and placed the glass back on the small liquor cabinet before heading off in the direction that Claire disappeared in.

He found her out back in the courtyard in the small gazebo staring off at the garden of flower surrounding her.

He joined her and lightly placed a hand to the small of her back and grimaced when she pulled away. "Claire…"

"That was _cruel_ what you did back there," she choked out thickly.

"It had to be done," he told her gently.

"Oh really," she spat. "You couldn't have been a decent man and just tried to talk it out of her respectfully? Instead you had to make her out to be this pitiful person when all she did was fall in love with someone that ended up hurting her. How is that pitiful?"

"She should have been smart enough not to trust someone who wanted to put an end to all vampires!" He countered heatedly.

"Oh, how _dare_ she think that maybe her love for him could make him see the goodness in vampires—that maybe not all of them were evil, killing monsters? Who in their right mind would ever give someone a chance to prove that they have some _decency _left inside them?"

Her words cut through him as they rang true.

"Honestly, Klaus, it's like you can't even feel compassion for the fact your sister was hurt deeply by this man. Instead you can only focus on how it hurt _you_." Shaking her head, she moved past him and headed for the house.

"Where are you going," he called after her.

"I'm going to go and try and find your sister," she replied, halting her movements to look back at him. "Maybe she needs a _friend_ to talk to. Not someone that's only going to pretend to care just to so he can find the location of that sword." At his obvious astonished face, she smirked angrily, "Yeah, I figured that's why you recruited Stefan."

She said nothing else and turned back around to walk away.

He bit the inner part of his cheek when he realized something dreadful—she had called him Klaus twice that evening.

* * *

It was nearly a half hour later when Klaus strolled up to the Salvatore boarding house after receiving a text from Stefan about ten minutes ago when his sister finally arrived to talk.

When he entered the house, he could hear them still talking about how much she had cared for that damn hunter and he stopped to wait for the exact moment to make his presence known.

Just an hour ago, he had sent Jeremy on his merry way after the teen had drawn very little of the hunter's tattoo. As unfortunate as that was, he wasn't about lose hope now. He just needed the location of the sword.

His ears perked. "I buried him." Rebekah's emotion-filled voice claimed. "Even after everything. I laid him to rest in the place where we were to be married. What kind of hopeless fool does that?" There was a pause after she said that, and Klaus grinned she suddenly realized her slip. "Oh, but that's what you wanted to know, isn't it? Because I buried him with his sword."

Klaus walked into the study and stated, "I'm sorry, little sister, but you're right." Rebekah turned around and faced him just he pulled the silver dagger and white oak ash from behind his back to show her. "You really are a hopeless fool." He dipped the dagger into the ash just as Rebekah attempted to rush past him, but Stefan immediately stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Rebekah."

Rebekah looked rather hurt by Stefan's betrayal before she angrily turned to face Klaus again. "Go right ahead. Laugh at the girl who loved too easily. But I would rather have lived my life than yours, Nik. No one will ever sit around a table telling stories about a man who couldn't love. You may have Claire fooled, but you don't deserve her. You'll be the end of her—she's better off without a coward like you in her life. She'll end up dead because you are a power hungry fool!" Her eyes darted to the dagger then she cried out, "Do it. Look me in the eye this time and do it, you pathetic coward!"

At her words, he couldn't bring himself to keep eye contact with her.

"Do it!" she continued to shout and he jerked forward and stabbed her in the chest fighting hard against the tears stinging his eyes. He pulled back releasing a breath as she started to desiccate before him.

As her skin continued to turn gray, something caught his eye and he allowed his gaze to leave his sister's face and travel over to the entryway where found Claire standing stock still with tears pooling her eyes and her hands over her mouth.

Her chest rose and fell at rapid pace as she gasped, "_What have you done?"_

"Claire," he choked out as Stefan took hold of Rebekah's limp form and slowly laid her body down onto the floor below.

"NO," she bit out and flashed toward them, obviously intending to pull the dagger back out, but Klaus immediately kept her away. She shoved him away and quickly backed up.

"It had to be done, love. She's a liability…"

His eyes watched sadly as she refused to look at him, and only stared down at Rebekah's still form. She shook her head and turned around, running out.

With a sigh, Klaus turned back to Stefan who was covering Rebekah's body up with a blanket.

After going over the plans to dig up the sword, swearing Stefan to secrecy, and returning Jeremy Gilbert's ring, Klaus headed back home where he hoped Claire was. He really prayed that she would listen to reasoning.

* * *

As she moved around his bedroom throwing articles of clothing into her bag, she froze when she felt his presence behind her.

"What are you doing," he asked her quietly from somewhere near the doorway.

She swiped the back of her hand under her eyes, wiping away the fallen tears, and sniffed. "I'm packing," she answered evenly.

"Why," he whispered questionably and she heard his footsteps as he approached.

Her body tensed up and her hands stopped momentarily from packing. When she felt the gentleness of his hands graze her hips, she jerked away from him spinning around. "Don't _touch_ me."

His eyes widened as he backed away slightly. "Claire, let me…"

"No! There is _nothing_ you can say that can justify what you did tonight! To think, I actually thought maybe you would give reconciliation with your sister a shot!" She turned back around and kept on packing the things that she laid out on the bed. "What you did tonight, Klaus, was _cold_ and _merciless_." She turned around once more to stare at him. "The man I thought I knew just proved himself to be what everyone thinks he is-an emotionless _monster._"

As her words stung, he continued to try and plea for her to hear him out. "If you could understand my reasoning…"

Cutting him off, she released a gasp. "If you could do that to your own sister…it makes me wonder what you would do to me if I were to double-cross you or even happen to disagree with something that you feel strongly about." Her eyes bored into him as her breathing quickened a bit as her emotions continued to heighten. "Would you put an end to me, too?"

"Of course not," he quickly assured her.

"How could I possibly believe you," she questioned wearily. "I don't know what you're possibly capable of. I've seen you be heartless, but _this_ I can't even think of a word to describe this other than just devastating. All you had to do was give her a _chance_. Why do you have to be this way?"

When he approached her again, she dodged his hands once more which seemed to anger him a bit. "Why won't you let me touch you?"

She felt herself release the very last out of her emotions that had been coursing through her and she cried out, "_Because I'm scared of you!_" That seemed to stop him dead in his tracks. "You scare me," she sobbed. "_This _part of you—I don't want to be near this side of you, Klaus."

"Stop calling me, Klaus," he bit out angrily, frightening her more by the intensity of it. "I'm Nik! I'm _your _Nik. You knew getting into this how I was—all the things that I've done. I'm not a saint, and you _knew_ that. You can't change me, Claire."

Her voice cracked, "I'm _not_ trying to change you. I just want you to _want_ to change—because _I_ can't be this _person_, who idly stands by as you destroy all the good things that you could possibly have in your life because you _refuse_ to trust anyone!"

"I _trust _you," he yelled.

"Until I disagree with you and you decide that I'm better off dead." She turned around to zip up the bag that she had been packing and she grabbed it up. She turned back around and softly continued, "See, unlike, you and your family you can't just _desiccate_ me and store me away in some coffin. If you want to put an end to me, you have to kill me. When will it come to that?"

"It will _never_ come to that," he vehemently declared as his tears filled his eyes. "Claire, please, this can't be the end of us."

"I don't know what's going to happen to us," she replied shakily. "I just can't be here with you right now."

"What do you want me to do," he asked as his body seemed to shake.

As tears cascaded down her cheeks, she released a staggering breath before answering, "Move out of the way and let me walk out the door."

His eyes widened as his own tears fell. "Claire, please…please don't leave me."

"I _have _to," she breathed. "Please just let me go."

He swallowed and slowly stepped to the side allowing her to walk past to the doorway.

Her body paused mid-way into the hall, "Nik."

"What is it, love?"

She sniffed loudly and choked out, "I _love_ you, always." She continued walking, trying to drown out the sounds of his cry of pain as she did so.

**Okay, don't hate me. It couldn't be lovey dovey stuff ALL the time. I had to keep with Claire's character. She's has morals, you know? I feel like this is how she would react to the daggering of Rebekah. I wanted to keep that into the story. Now, remember review! :)**


	7. What Matters Most

**Okay, so I feel horrible that all of you are having to wait for updates. I'm just having major writer's block. I'm hoping after this one, I will be good to go, but we shall see. I'm on spring break in two week so maybe it I can work more on this. This chapter isn't very long, but there's some DRAMA in the beginning and a flashback in the middle, so enjoy!**

**What Matters Most**

After the emotional altercation with the one person that she deeply loved, Claire found herself automatically heading for the boarding house. It was like her body was on auto-pilot and her heart was directing her home, but could she really call it that anymore?

Isn't a home a place where you feel wanted by those that occupy it?

Would Damon and Stefan welcome her back with open arms?

"Not likely," she uttered as she stared at the dark oak door, willing herself to just open the damn thing already.

She finally reached for the door knob just as a voice behind her spoke up, "What the hell are you doing here," it asked.

She spun around to face her eldest brother. "It's my home," she whispered. "I didn't think that I needed a reason to come by."

He eyed the bags at her feet suspiciously before smirking up at her, "What happened to mooching off your Original Sugar Daddy?"

She felt her muscles tense as the sadness mixed with anger filled her. "I need a place to crash. I don't want to get into to right now, Damon."

"Can't help you," he stated simply as he walked past her, opening the door and stepping over the threshold. "You made your choice and you chose that prick over your family."

Her eyes narrowed, "I've done nothing of the sort. My family is still important to me."

"Says the woman that didn't let her brother know that her _boyfriend_ abducted the hunter," he pointed out harshly.

"His reasons seemed justified," she explained as calmly as she could.

"And what reasons would that be," he questioned heatedly. When she remained tightlipped by her struggling need to be loyal, he scoffed. "Yeah, you're just _all_ about your family, Claire." He eyed her. "Why are you _really_ here? Did you two have a fight?"

"It's my business," she told him wearily. "Can I stay or not?"

He stared at her, contemplating it. His head moved side to side as he responded, "Not. You were idiotic enough to fall for the bastard, so now you can deal with the consequences—_alone_."

Swallowing, Claire nodded slowly, "You bitch and moan about how idiotic I am for falling for him, but look at you, Damon. Yet again you've fallen for a woman who loves Stefan more."

She barely had a moment to take in the fact that his face had quickly vamped out before he suddenly flashed forward and shoved her across the porch. Her back slammed against a bricked post near the stairs and faintly heard the crumbling behind her as her body made contact with the hard surface.

With a groan, her eyes met his bloodshot ones, "Did I hit a nerve, brother?"

"Shut the hell up," he seethed. "You are _pathetic_, do you hear me? You chose that bastard after _all_ that he's done…"

"You mean to Elena, right," she questioned and found a surge of strength and shoved him off. "Again, it's _all_ about her!"

"What the hell is going on here," a voice asked and both turned to find Stefan standing there taking in the scene with Elena standing beside him.

"Nothing much, brother, just our sister wanting a place to crash because she's had a fight with her psycho boyfriend," Damon answered coldly as his face returned to normal. "I think she's stupid if she thinks she can mosey on in and act like she never betrayed either of us by screwing the prick." He shook his head vehemently. "No, you decide right here, right now." He pointed a finger at himself, "It's either _us_ or _him_. You can't have both."

"That's what it's come down to," Claire questioned in disbelief. "I have to choose between you both and him?" Granted, she had just had a horrible fight with Klaus just a half hour ago, but it wasn't over by any means. She just needed space.

"That's right," Damon confirmed with glaring eyes.

Claire's eyes went straight to Stefan, "Stefan? Do you concur?"

He stared at her a moment, seemingly having to fight his inner turmoil over the thought, but he finally made his decision. "It's harder to trust you now that you're with him."

She snorted at the absurdity of his statement considering what had just gone down tonight. She let out a strangled laugh, "Okay. If I have to choose then it's only fair that the two of you do the same." Her eyes passed over Elena's quiet form before continuing. "It's me or _her_." When neither of her brothers seemed to be able to utter a word, she looked at them both wildly. "If I have to choose between you two and someone that I love then you need to pick as well."

"This is ridiculous," Damon barked. "The situations are nowhere comparable to each other."

"Claire," Elena finally said. "I don't what I've done presently to make you dislike me so much, but your brothers are only trying to do what's best for you."

Claire's eyes flashed to young vampire. "What's best for me? I think I should be the one deciding that, Elena." Her eyes went to each of her brothers. "So what's it going to be? Her or me?" When neither answered yet again, her eyes took in both their faces. Stefan looked remorseful. Damon looked unlikely to be swayed. Neither of them looked like their decisions were in her favor.

She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and she sniffed as tears stung her eyes.

"So there it is," she replied weakly. "I now know where I stand. To hell with the person that has _been_ there for both of you on _multiple occasions_! After everything that we've been through, you are choosing _her_ over your own sister?"

"Don't act like the victim. You did this," Damon growled.

She stared at him steadily. "No, I didn't. You're the one making me choose and right when I turn things around and insist that the two of you do the same—it becomes suddenly clear…" Her eyes went to stare at the other woman directly across from her. "What makes you so damn special? Huh? Why can't they both see that you are the _worst_ possible thing to happen to them? You ask why I presently dislike you, Elena." She closed the distance between them and continued. "Here it is—you will be the _end_ for both of them. And for that, I can't stand the sight of you…and your incessant _need _to be in middle of everything so furthermore…"

Her eyes lost focus as she stared dangerously into the brown ones before her. Her body filled with sudden rage as she eyed the woman that her brothers had chosen above her—the woman that Nik needed to create more of his hybrids. Without even giving it a second thought, her hands flew up and wrapped around the other woman's neck then gave a quick jerk.

When Elena's body flopped to the porch below, Claire looked down and spoke again, finishing her statement, "I think perhaps you should just stay out of this one."

While Stefan immediately knelt by Elena's body, Claire wasn't surprise when Damon rushed forward to retaliate, but she was quick to dodge his attempt and blocked his advancing hands. She grabbed him and threw him a few feet where he came crashing down onto the porch, sliding across it. Both brothers were bewildered by her sudden strength.

"Just to throw it out there," she spoke up, breathing heavily with her face void of any emotion. "I've been drinking his blood for nearly two weeks now—about the same capacity as a blood bag. I'm stronger than both of you, but if you want to keep going at it, Damon than let's go then. I apparently have nothing left to live for. After all, my own brothers have decided to kick me out of their lives." Her eyes watched as Damon regained his footing and glowered at her. "No rebuttal?" When neither brother said a word, she nodded slowly. "Well, okay then. I guess I will just leave you both with the woman who will ultimately kill you both. I hope she's worth it—you are losing a sister for her."

"Go," Stefan said lowly, not meeting her gaze. "Don't come back here again."

Tears pooled her eyes as she sniffed, "Fine, but I really hope that this isn't the end because you both need me. You'll always need me."

"Go, before I rip out your tongue," Damon growled. "You are _dead_ to us."

Swallowing, Claire turned and walked away from them, walked away from her home. She didn't know where she was heading, but she was alone now.

The next day, Klaus found himself surrounded by compelled humans as they slaved away digging up various places around the church that Rebecca had mentioned. Even though finding the church was simple, finding the exact location of Alexander's body was a bit more challenging especially without there being a headstone to aid the search.

It didn't matter. It wasn't as if he was giving the sword much thought. No, his mind was on, and always will be on Claire.

As he boarded the private jet to Italy the previous evening, he had felt every fiber of his body hurt miserably indicating something seriously emotional had occurred to Claire.

He had tried calling, just hoping she'd want to talk to him, but she never answered. That hurt him terribly. He _wanted_ to be there during her time of need. He knew that she was okay—his hybrid Dean, who had been ordered to keep watch of her had relayed to him that there had been a very heated altercation between the Salvatore siblings and Claire was sent away without a place to stay for the night.

She was alone. Her brothers had turned their backs on her because _him_. He himself had disappointed her and scared her away. What was she to do now?

He was shaken from his thoughts when one of the human's called out to him, indicating that they had found something. As he walked over to inspect where they had been digging, his phone went off signaling that he had a text. He pulled it out quickly hoping that it was Claire responding finally after his several failed attempts, but found it was not her. With soft growl, he noted that it was from Dean. When he opened the message, he was not expecting what he saw. _The hunter has escaped. He killed Nate—ripped his head off. What do you need me to do?_

"Perfect," he spat and opened up another message, quickly sending it.

In a matter of seconds, his phone rang and he pressed it to his ear.

"How the hell did Connor escape," Stefan questioned crossly.

With a tight smile, he answered, "I'd blame my numbing incompetence, but pointing fingers isn't going to help me, you're going to help me."

Stefan snorted, "Well, he could be anywhere now."

Rolling his eyes, Klaus countered, "Think, Stefan. He took the hybrid's head which means he wants werewolf toxin. He's not going anywhere."

"He's staying in town to kill vampires," Stefan said getting it and releasing a sigh.

Klaus gave a half-chuckle, "Which is a pity, as I'm half the world away digging up a dead hunter, you'll have no access to my blood and therefore, the antidote." He paused as his mind thought of Claire. Was she still in town? Shaking his head, he continued, "Nevertheless, his tattoo is our only map to the cure, so your task is quite simple; find him, catch him, and above all, keep him alive. He's no good to us dead."

Stefan cleared his throat, "Damon's been looking everywhere for him, if they cross paths…."

Klaus scoffed, "You'll need to keep Damon in check then. You're a smart man, Stefan. Figure it out."

"Be a lot easier if I could just tell him the truth."

"You trust Damon with the cure?" Klaus questioned in mild amusement. "I imagine he prefers Elena the way she is."

Stefan snorted in response. "Nice try, Klaus. But I trust Damon a hell of a lot more than I trust you."

Klaus' jaw clenched, "And I trust no one. Which is why my sister is lying daggered in a box."

"And what about Claire? You don't trust her either?"

"Keep your sister out of this," Klaus threatened dangerously. "Speaking of you, what have you two bastards done? I know something happened between the three of you."

"That's really none of your concern now is it," Stefan threw back.

"Very well," He remarked tightly. "Look, the more who find out about the cure, the more who will go after it. Nations have gone to war over less. You mark my words, tell one soul and I will throw the hunter's sword in the Mediterranean and we can end this quest right now. Am I understood?"

"Fine," Stefan stated firmly. "I will see what I can do. I may have to recruit Claire to help…"

"No," Klaus interrupted sharply. "You will not include her in this, do you hear me?"

"She's the only other person who knows about the cure. I can't exactly go at this alone, now can I? Have fun in Italy, Klaus." With that he hangs up leaving Klaus livid.

The very _last_ thing that he wanted was for Claire to be anywhere in the same vicinity as that hunter. He felt helpless this far away from her. What if she comes in contact with werewolf venom? She'd die before he could get to her. Or the worse could happen, Connor could successfully _kill_ her. She was strong, yes, but against one of Connor's contraptions?

Swallowing, he lifted his phone again and quickly called back Dean, who answered on the first ring. "I need your help, mate."

Claire stared out ahead at the ruined Salvatore household with a look of sadness upon her face. After what all went down the previous night, she felt nostalgic and wanted to return to the place that once was her home.

She was currently standing in front of the house where she remember fondly of her younger self waiting on one of the steps for Damon to return from war, clutching one of his many letters in her hands.

_It has dreadfully hot day in Virginia in the summer of 1862 as the young fourteen year old Claire sat fanning herself with her laced fan that had once belonged to her mother. It was one of very few of the personal effects that her father allowed her to keep in her possession._

_She had just finished with her studies and was now anxiously awaiting the return from her older brother Damon who would be returning from where he fought for the Confederate Army in the midst of the Civil War._

_He wrote to her often and she found herself always looking forward to the arrival of each of his letters. He would always write so candidly about his time away from the Salvatore Estate._

_Often she wished she could leave this place. Her fifteen year old brother Stefan made this place bearable, but that was just barely._

_Before she could think about being ignored by her father, her ears perked when she heard the sounds of an approaching wagon. _

_She immediately shot to her feet and her eyes squinted into bright sun and her face broke out into a grin when she saw her older brother's upper half hanging out of the window of the wagon he rode in and he waved at her wildly. Over her shoulder, she shouted, "Stef, he's here!" Not wasting another moment being still, she shot down the stairs with her skirt pulled up and she ran towards the wagon._

_When it came to stop before her, Damon hopped out and pulled her up into his arms, spinning her around. "My beautiful little sister—oh how I've missed you terribly!"_

_"I've missed you," she cried happily. When he placed her back down upon her feet, she immediately asked, "What'd you bring me?"_

_"Is my presence not enough for you," he asked jokingly._

_"Don't play with me brother," she stated poking at him with a grin. "You promised in your last letter to return with a gift, so let me have it."_

_"Very well, little sister," he grinned at her as he pulled a small velvet box from his coat pocket._

_When he held it out to her, she took it eagerly and opened it up. "Damon," she gasped as her eyes took in the exquisite ring. "It's the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen."_

_"The moment I saw it in Charleston," he began as he wrapped an arm along her shoulders. "I immediately thought of you, Claire. Do you recognize the flower in the middle?"_

_"It's a Forget Me Not," she answered softly as tears filled her eyes and she smiled a little. "Mother's favorite, right?"_

_He smiled sadly at her, "It was. Put it on." _

_She does so and smiled up at him, "I love it. I'll never take it off."_

Claire blinked and stared down at her right hand where the very same ring was still on her index finger. She had kept her promise. She has kept this very ring on her finger for nearly over a century and a half now. It was a prized possession of hers.

It was constant reminder of her love for Damon and how their relationship used to be prior to becoming vampires.

Now she wondered if she would ever be able to salvage her relationship with either of her brothers. It didn't seem likely at this point in time.

"Reminiscing," a familiar voice questioned behind her.

To say that she was shocked to hear Stefan's voice was a bit of an understatement. She turned around to face him. "Let me guess…you need my help with something." When he gave her a simple nod, she snorted. "And _why _would I help you? You chose Elena over me."

"You chose Klaus," he countered.

Her eyes widened, "I did _not_ choose Klaus over my family. You two were the ones that insisted that I make a choice and when I asked the same—you chose Elena!"

He released a heavy sigh. "Connor has escaped."

With a bored look, she questioned, "And?"

"He's a threat, Claire. A threat that could easily kill any of us, but I'm here because your boyfriend has recruited me to find him and capture him before Damon can kill him."

"Again, I'm waiting for the part where I'm supposed to care? He's a threat, fine. I'll take off and get as far away from here as possible."

"And what would happen if he kills Damon and me? You claim that you care about us, but yet you'll run and protect yourself?"

"I'd say the two of you could come with me, but you both wouldn't leave precious Elena alone now would you? I mean she's struggling, right-with feeding directly from the source?" She snorted. "I'd thought she'd be _stronger_ than that, you know able to withstand the bloodlust since she's so perfect in both your eyes."

"Fine, don't help me or Damon or Elena, but Connor has taken Jeremy hostage at the Grill along with potential other hostages. He wants us, Claire, and he will do anything to get to us. Are you really going to let innocent people die without at least trying to help?"

Stefan knew very well how to manipulate her. It worked. Even though she was on the outs with her brothers, and she despised Elena, she had no problems with Jeremy and certainly didn't want any humans to die because of her.

With a sigh, she relented, "Fine, but I have a condition."

He eyed her wearily. "Which is?"

"I want to know where you hid Rebekah's body," she said simply.

"Why?"

"I don't have to tell you why, Stefan. If you want my help then you will tell me where Rebekah's body is after all of this is over." She looked up at him expectantly, "Deal?"

"Fine," he answered. "Come on. We've got work to do."

With the phone pressed to his ear, Klaus questioned heatedly, "And you're sure that you saw her with him?"

"Yes," Dean answered. "I was coming into the Lockwood Mansion as he and your girl were walking out."

"Damn it," he growled. "Call me back when you are outside the Grill." He quickly hung up and resisted the urge to kill everyone around him. That _stubborn_ woman! Couldn't she just stay out of danger?

He brought his phone back up and dialed Claire's number. When his rings went unanswered yet again, he nearly broke his phone into a million pieces. He ended the call and then called Stefan's number shortly after.

Luckily, Stefan answered on the second ring, "What?"

"Put your sister on and before you try to convince me otherwise, I _know_ she's there. Now give the phone to her now, Stefan."

He heard the other man sigh and soon heard a few exchanges between the siblings.

"He wants to talk to you," he heard Stefan say.

"I don't want to talk to him," Claire argued.

"Just take it," Stefan insisted.

"No," she stated firmly.

"He'll just keep calling."

"Then turn off your phone," she fired back which angered Klaus.

Finally, he had enough of being on hold and he shouted out, "_Take the damn phone, Claire_!"

"What," she asked sharply a moment later.

"Don't do this," he pleaded. "Don't go after this hunter. Get out of town and get somewhere safe."

"Sorry, I've already committed myself to this mission," she said with very little emotion in her voice. "I guess you're just going to have to stop me yourself, no _wait_ a second…you're not here. No, you're off searching for a sword that will help you decipher the hunter's mark—the same sword that you callously daggered your own sister for after finding out its whereabouts."

"Claire, please…"

"If I mattered at all to you, you wouldn't be there right now. I wouldn't have to worry about my life if you would have cared less about your hybrids. Yet here we are. I'm here and you're there. What's left to say, huh? Nothing that's what. Goodbye, Klaus."

The call ended and he angrily swiped at his eyes where the tears had formed and threatened to fall.

* * *

**Check out a picture of Claire's ring from Damon as well as other pictures from the series. I started this photo album as a way to inspire me. Enjoy & please review**

_ albums/u611/kelli1983ann/Never%2BLet%2BMe%2BGo/b32dc647901d60c682b26105a043 f2ce_ _


	8. Involuntary Distraction

**I know this is quite surprising. I mean two updates in one weekend! First, I must say a bit THANK YOU to those that reviewed. I think they inspired me a bit to get this chapter written. I mean the story the story is nearly at 100 reviews and its not even close to being over. So, thanks! Sorry about the photo link in the first chapter. If you check out my profile there is a direct link to the album for this story. There isn't much on there just a few things...inspirations I suppose. I'm sorry about any errors. I'm just not good at catching them. ENJOY & REVIEW!**

**Involuntary Distraction**

It was hours later and Claire found herself meeting up with her brothers somewhere far into the woods after everything had gone down at the Grill.

Before then, Stefan had taken Claire to Alaric's loft where Damon and Elena were. Needless to say, Damon wasn't too thrilled to have her there.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," Damon spat. "What the hell is she doing here, Stefan?"

"He asked for my help," Claire responded, crossing her arms.

"We don't _need_ your help," Damon told her firmly.

"Stefan thinks otherwise," Claire reiterated.

Damon looked to their brother, "You _trust_ her after what she did last night?"

"You tried to kill me," Elena pointed out incredulously.

Releasing a long, drawn out sigh, Claire rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Elena, if I wanted you dead, you'd _be_ dead. Though I'm not going to lie, the moment that I snapped your neck was quite delightful."

While Elena glared, Damon growled at her in anguish, "Get out."

"Okay, enough," Stefan said finally speaking up above the obvious tension. "Claire agreed to help us and we really could use her."

"I promise not to lay another hand on dear Elena," Claire put in with a brief smile. "You have my word. Have I ever _not_ kept my word?" Her eyes went to Damon who looked at her skeptically. "I mean it. Have I ever broken a promise to either one of you?"

"No," Stefan spoke up. "She hasn't Damon."

Claire looked at him in gratitude. It made her feel hopeful that Stefan had her back at least somewhat.

"Fine," Damon stated and looked to Stefan. "She's your responsibility."

* * *

The plan had been simple. Dean, one of Klaus' hybrids, would go into the front and distract the hunter while she and Stefan came in through the tunnels leading into the kitchen to see if they could rescue the hostages—that would be Claire's job, but things would change when Dean would barely make it through the door before he was taken down.

As for Damon and Elena, those two had been left back at Alaric's loft. Damon had been vervained by Stefan after he showed his disinterest in following through with Klaus' plan first. Damon wanted the hunter dead and didn't see the need of keeping him alive especially not because Klaus insisted upon it. Stefan had convinced Elena to stay behind too in order to protect her from making her first kill which Claire could only roll her eyes at.

Always protecting precious Elena—it was beginning to grow comical in Claire's mind.

So, the plan had been set, but of course nothing ever goes as planned. After Dean was taken down, Stefan sent Claire away with Matt and April Young insisting that she be the one to get them out safely and to compel April from remembering any of this.

Along the way, she is stopped by Damon who shoved her hard into the wall of the tunnel. "Where is Stefan," he asked viciously.

"He's taking care of it, Damon," Claire insisted.

"_Where is he, Claire?"_ he growled.

With a sigh, she motioned toward the direction tunnel that they had just come from. Once she did so, Damon rushed off.

Shaking her head, she returned to Matt and the hysterical April. "Come on," she replied grabbing April's arm.

Once she had gotten them both out of the tunnels and had taken April Young home then swiped her of her memories, she was now heading back to the woods to hopefully join back up with her brothers. As she was heading back to the tunnels, she had gotten a text from Stefan about their location, so she hurried off in that direction.

When she arrived, the scene that she walked in upon was emotional to say the least. She watched as an apparently hysterical Elena continued digging only pausing at her arrival for a moment. Beside the area she was digging was the body of Connor with neck obviously snapped and dead where he laid.

Claire looked over at her brothers as they watched Elena digging. "So, what am I doing here?"

Stefan approached her, "Elena killed him."

Damon was at her side now too. "She's…not taking it too well."

It quickly dawned on Claire why they had called her and it caused her eyes to narrow, "Let me get this _straight_. You both called me out here to play _therapist_ to your grief-stricken girlfriend?"

"Maybe you can get through to her," Stefan insisted. "You're a lot like her. You have always regretted all of the humans that you've killed."

"Please, Claire," Damon whispered. "Help us."

Biting the inner portion of her mouth slightly, Claire exhaled through her nose and found herself nodding. "Okay, fine." She paused and turned to Stefan. "You owe me something first. Where is Rebekah's body?" Stefan hesitated and she glared at him. "We had a deal, Stefan. Where is she?"

"Outside the vampire tomb where we held Katherine," he answered then pointedly looked at Elena.

Nodding, Claire approached the nearly hyperventilating young vampire slowly as the other woman continued digging the grave. As she passed the dead hunter, Claire couldn't help but feel relieved that at least one portion of Klaus' plan to make Elena human again was gone, but she knew that he wouldn't give up too easily.

Refocusing on Elena again, Claire spoke up, "Elena?" When the digging didn't stop, she spoke firmer. "Elena, stop digging."

"I have to…" the woman cried. "He needs to be buried…dead people deserve a place to rest!"

"Okay, fine, just stop for a moment so that we can talk, okay?"

Elena's eyes lifted to meet hers and eventually her movements stopped as she nodded at Claire slowly.

When Claire was standing in front of the woman, she took her face into her hands lightly, "Okay, listen to me, Elena. You're a vampire." The other woman nodded quickly. "Vampires _kill_ humans." With a firm look, she continued sharply, "_Deal with it_." She released Elena's face and stepped back. Spinning around, she glanced at her brothers, "There. Am I done playing into this whole pity party that we're having in Elena's honor?"

She felt herself get jerked around by Elena and she eyed the woman, "What is the matter with you?" She gasped out in pain when Claire quickly took hold of the wrist of the hand that was gripping her and squeezed it to the point just before breaking the bone.

"What's the matter with me? I'm so _over _feeling sorry for you, Elena. I mean yeah when you were just some human I could understand it, but now you're immortal just like us. Get used to the feeling after killing someone, it surely won't be the last time you feel it."

She released her and chuckled.

"You wanna know about my first kill? At least your victim was a threat—mine not so much. His name was Jacob. He was a stable boy that used to work for my father. I was in love with him. I thought I had the bloodlust under control, but let's face it I was just two weeks into my new life as a vampire. I met him one night down by the stables and I couldn't control it. I fed until there was nothing left. Guess who helped me through that-_no one_. I had to deal with his death _alone—_the guilt _alone_. I even had to leave my brothers behind because I was fearful that they would be my next victims. Do you think _any _of us truly enjoyed our first kill—the many that followed? Why should I have to hold your hand through this when no one held mine? Quit feeling sorry for yourself, Elena. _This_," she motioned toward the dead hunter, and continued, "is your reality now, so like I said _deal with it_."

Elena walked away from her while Damon approached his sister swiftly, "A little harsh don't you think?"

"I'm not going to coddle her, Damon. If you don't like my tactics then stop asking for my help."

"You won't have a problem there," he commented lowly.

Claire snorted, "I'll believe that when I see it. You both keep trying to convince yourselves that you don't need me in your lives, but then again maybe you don't. He never asked me to make a choice between you and Stefan and he never would, he'd bow out before he'd do that. He's honorable like that." When Damon snorted, she shook her head and looked down at her hand where the ring he gave her was resting upon her index finger.

With a sad sigh, she slipped it off and handed it over to him. He gave it a curious look as he held it before he glanced at her. "Why are you giving this to me? Is it supposed to mean something to me?"

Claire's heart fell. "You don't remember it?" When he continued to stare at her clueless, she chuckled bitterly, "Of course. If it doesn't pertain to Katherine or Elena then it's worthless to you." She motioned at the ring he was holding. "You gave that to me when I was fourteen." His face softened slightly when he dawned on him. "I haven't taken it off for nearly 150 years. It was from my big brother who used to love me unconditionally." She felt the tears stinging her eyes. "Until a member of the Petrova bloodline became more important. Maybe one day I'll get to see him again, but until then maybe you should keep this as reminder that I've _always_ loved you and I have _always_ been loyal to my family." Her eyes left his to look at Stefan, but found him only staring at Elena which tore at her heart.

Without another word, she turned and walked away.

As the tears drifted down her cheeks, she felt her phone buzzing from her pocket. She pulled it out and sighed when she saw that it was Klaus _again_. She hit the ignore button and kept walking. It buzzed twice, signaling a new text message.

She lifted it up and the message read: _Please just let me know that you're alive._

Before she could think to hit reply, her phone rang again and his name flashed across the string. With a growl, she pressed the screen and put the phone to ear, "I'm alive. There now you know, so _stop_ calling me."

"Claire, please," he pleaded before she could hang up on him.

"What," she breathed. "Did you find it-the sword that _obviously_ means more to you?"

"It doesn't mean more to me than you," he countered firmly. "Please, you have to know that."

"Well, its worthless now," she spat.

"What do you mean," he asked, not understanding.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Elena killed your hunter. I guess all this was for nothing." When he didn't reply, she chuckled, "What upsets you more? Losing your chance of making more hybrids or losing me?"

"Have I…have I lost you?"

She sniffed, "Where are you right now?" He doesn't answer. "You're still in Italy," she confirmed and let out a strangled laugh. "God, first my brothers pick Elena over me and now you pick this _curse _over me too. I'll never be first choice will I?" She doesn't let him respond. "Well, why dwell on it. I bet you don't know where I'm heading now. I'm fixing a mistake that you made—I'm going to un-dagger Rebekah and reckon she won't be very happy with you."

"Claire, don't…" he said suddenly.

"Sorry, you can't stop me," she replied with a snort.

"She's not in the vampire tomb," he told her which made her movements halt. "I had Stefan followed and then had my hybrids move her elsewhere just in case he double-crossed me. I'm sorry."

"You know what? _Shove _your sorry up your ass, Klaus," she hung the phone and released a yell before falling to the ground, crying.

* * *

An hour later, she is up in her bedroom gathering as much of her things that she could. She was in the middle of packing when a throat cleared by the doorway. She looked toward it and sighed when she saw Damon standing there.

"I'm just grabbing some of my things and I'll be out of your life for good." Her heart felt heavy when she said this—it held so much finality.

"Where will you go," he asked softly.

"Why do you care," she asked instead. "I'm _dead_ to you, remember?"

"You just broke Elena's neck…how did you expect I'd react?"

She shrugged a shoulder as she tossed some books into a box. "I'm not going to apologize for it."

"I wouldn't expect you to," he commented lightly. He doesn't say anything for a good minute or two before breaking the silence again. "You don't have to go."

This caused her to pause from where she had been folding some of her clothes and she glanced back at him. "What?"

From where he was leaning against the doorframe, he motioned around him. "This is your home too. I'm not saying that I accept that bastard, but you've never been disloyal that much is true." He approached her. "I'm your older brother and even when it doesn't seem as obvious…I will always love you, Claire even when I feel like you're making a huge mistake by being with him."

"We're not together," she pointed out with a slight frown.

"But it's not _really_ over is it," he questioned simply.

"I love him," she whispered as she stared up at him. "I know that you don't understand it, but I do, Damon."

"He'll just hurt you," he argued.

"And Elena will just _hurt_ you," she threw back shaking her head. "I can take care of myself. If this is how it's going to be then maybe I should leave."

"No stay," he said finally. He reached down and grabbed her right hand then slipped on her ring. "I remember getting this for you. You loved these flowers…" He paused as he tried to think of the name.

"Forget Me Not's," she supplied with a small smile. "It was…"

"Mom's favorite," he cut in. He nodded his head as he remembered. Sighing, he released her hand and backed away. "I'll let you think it over. Stay, don't stay. It's up to you."

She nodded and watched him leave. Her eyes stared down at her ring and then looked at her packed belongings. With her decision made, she grabbed a box and lifted it off her bed and carried to her closet for the time being.

* * *

The next day, Claire kept her distance from her brothers and Elena. She figured it would be the best thing and plus she knew Klaus was due into town and if she could avoid him at all costs then she was going to try her hardest to.

So, instead of going to the place that he was sure to find her—the falls, she went back to her family's estate. This time she went around the house to the murky pond just beyond the growing weeds that once had been her mother's beloved garden.

She went over to sit against a tree nearby and found herself immediately thinking of Klaus. In this very spot he had cured her from her hybrid bite and did so without asking for anything in return.

Now, she understood why. He didn't want her to die—he _couldn't_. He cared for her even before she could remember their past together.

She released a slow breath as all her feelings toward him coursed through her and she found herself reaching into her pocket for her phone.

He hadn't tried to call her today. It was almost as if he was giving up, giving her the space that she wanted.

She frowned at this. Was he giving up on them?

She swiped her thumb through her recent contacts until she found his name _Nik_. She smiled slightly and tried to talk herself into calling him. Her thumb moved closer to the screen to press _send_, but just before it made contact, the phone began vibrating in her hand causing her to nearly drop it.

_Stefan calling,_ the screen read.

She pressed the phone to her ear and said, "I swear if the words _I need your help_ come out of your mouth then I am hanging up right now."

"Fine," he said simply. "I need a favor then."

She snorted, "What's Elena gotten herself into now?"

"Your boyfriend _took_ her," he filled in much to her surprise.

"Okay, you're going to have to give me a little more than that. Why would he take her?"

"After she killed Connor, she started seeing him and nearly killed Jeremy this morning. It's some kind of hunter's curse. Her mind isn't right and Klaus offered to make sure she'd stay safe. I wasn't convinced and the next thing I knew Elena comes running out and Klaus takes her."

"Well, that's quite a predicament," she commented. "Let me guess. You want me to convince him to release her?"

"More like hoping," he said in return. "Look, I know you don't owe us anything."

"You're right. I don't.

"So, I'm asking you to go talk to him. That's it just talk to him. If that doesn't work Damon and I will figure out something else and will not ask you to help. Claire, if we could avoid this getting bloody then it's worth a shot."

"You know, Stefan, it seems like you only want to talk to me when you need something from me. Why should I help you when you're just using me?"

"I'm not using you, Claire. I need my sister to help me get my girlfriend back from your crazy boyfriend. Will you help me or not?"

"I'll see what I can do," she said finally. "No promises. I'll call him and have him meet me somewhere."

"Thank you. Call me and let me know what happens."

* * *

A half hour later, Claire walked into The Grill which was surprisingly open even after what all went down the day before. She glanced around the areas of the dining area that were obviously in some need of construction before her eyes looked toward the bar where she saw him with back to her.

It felt like she hadn't seen him weeks instead of just a few days.

She released a few calming breaths before she finally walked up to where he sat drinking a glass of wine. "The place looks pretty good considering one of your hybrids was blown up in here."

"I'm just thankful that you weren't in the vicinity," he commented as spun around to face her. "I'm glad that you called, Claire, and that you're here right now."

"I've come here for a purpose," she began as he stood up.

"Can I help you out of your jacket," he questioned reaching for it.

She backed away slightly which halted his movements. "I'm not planning on staying long."

He frowned and retook his seat, "You said that you wanted to talk."

The more that she thought about the whole situation, the harder it was to figure out just how she was going to come out and ask him. So, she figured that she wouldn't beat around the bush. "I want you to let Elena go."

He chuckled lightly and turned back to his drink, "So, your brothers have sent you to sweet talk me. Nice form, but I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Okay," she said lightly. "I tried. I'll be going now."

His voice stopped her, "You mean that's the best you've got? You barely gave it much effort."

"What? I asked you to give up Elena and you said no, so my job here is done." She turned again, but this time he took hold of her hand and this time she didn't pull her body away.

When the warmth of his hand enveloped hers, she swallowed back the lump in her throat as he spoke, "Claire, please. Join me for a drink."

Her eyes met his again and she saw sorrow deep within them. "Why?"

"I just want to talk," he said softly. "Shouldn't we talk?

"What's there to talk about," she asked and felt his hand squeeze hers.

"Everything," he replied and pleaded. "Please, just stay a little while."

"Okay," she responded and pulled her hand from his so that she could reach up to take off her jacket, but froze when he swiftly stood to help her.

When the jacket was off, he reached over to pull out a stool for her and then placed her jacket on the stool on the other side of his.

She slid onto the leather stool and he did the same. He motioned to the empty wine glass, "Would you like glass of wine?"

"Sure," she answered and watched as he motioned for the bartender. When her wine was poured, she asked, "Why won't you let Elena go?"

"She needs my help," he told her simply.

"Why is that," she asked with a snort.

"I was in her position once, but mine experience was far worse considering I killed _five_ hunters," he explained.

"So, you suffered from the hallucinations too," she concluded.

"Yes, for many decades. She'll go mad and want all the hallucinations to stop, so she'll kill herself to make it all come to an end."

Claire frowned, "Did you try?"

"Many times," he answered with nod. "Only I'm immortal and couldn't be killed, so it was a lot wasteful attempts."

"How did you make them stop," she asked softly.

"They just stopped. One minute I was seeing the form of my brother Henrik and the next, he was gone again." He shook his head and chuckled. "I could really burden you with the gory details, but I don't want to continue to talk about the hunter's curse or Elena, Claire. I want to talk about _you_. You are what matters at the moment not Elena Gilbert. I suppose you're used to that now, aren't you?"

She took a sip of her wine and looked away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay, I won't press the issue if you don't want to talk about it," he told her gently. There was a small pause before he spoke up softly. "I miss you."

She swallowed as she let his words sink in. "I miss you too," she found herself whispering back.

"Then why are we doing this, Claire," he questioned as she finally turned to look at him. "Why are we torturing being apart?"

"I'm not doing anything," she pointed out sharply. "All I want is _you_ and all you want is some powerful hybrid army."

"That isn't true," he argued.

"So, you're not looking for another hunter to use as a map for the cure," she countered knowingly. He glanced away. "Yeah, I figured that there were more of those damn hunters considering they were called The _Five_." She released a snort. "And the only reason why you have Elena is to prevent her from killing herself and ruining your only chance of making more hybrids. I'm really wishing that I had done more than just break her neck the other night."

His head snapped around. "You broke her neck," he asked in mild amusement, but quickly changed his tone when she glared over at him. "What happened?"

"Just the usual," she stated bitterly. "All the important people in my life are only concerned about her welfare…to hell with me. I could have died yesterday trying to save her and it wouldn't have mattered to anyone."

"Again, you're wrong." he quickly stated. He reached for her hand and she allowed him to take it. "You are more important to me than her. Your life is more valuable than hers. I know you hate my plans, but I'd never choose her over you. _Never_."

"Then stop looking for this cure," she countered. "Why go looking for another hunter who could be just dangerous as the last one?"

"If you're worried about protection, I won't let the bastard come anywhere near you."

She scoffed, "Yes, because _obviously_ that's what I'm worried about. You know what this was a bad idea. I should just go."

"What can I do to make you stay," he asked her as she slid off the stool.

"Nothing that you're willing to give," she answered pointedly.

"You know it wasn't long ago that you said that you understood my reasoning for wanting more hybrids," he pointed out plainly.

"Well, that was before I saw how callous you can be when you're trying to get what you want. I thought you'd be different because we were together, but you will always be this way." She smiled sadly at him. "You will always use force to get what you want and I don't think I can live like that."

"I'm still me, Claire."

"I'm having a hard time seeing the _you_ that I fell in love with," she whispered back honestly just her phone went off in her pocket. With a sigh, she grabbed it and looked at the text message from Stefan.

She was expecting him to be asking if she had made any progress. Instead the text caused her to let out a strangled laugh as it all became truly clear her why he had asked for her help.

_I've found Elena. She went crazy on me and escaped. Damon figured out how to stop the curse. I need a vampire to kill. I'll turn someone if I have to. Get an answer fast._

"Claire?" Klaus questioned gently and her eyes rose to meet his.

"I was just supposed to come here to ask you to let Elena go. That's all Stefan said. That's it just talk you into letting her go." She shook her head. "I should've known that he was just using me again."

"Love, you're not making a lot of sense," Klaus stated slowly.

"Apparently, I was a _distraction_ so that he could go to your house and break her out which he did, but now he's lost her." She watched as his eyes widened and a scowl appeared upon his face as he pushed himself up. "Klaus, wait!" As he charged toward the door, she caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

He whipped it out of her hold with a growl, "Claire, I love you dearly, but if you aren't careful I will hurt you."

When he turned to leave again, she shouted out, "They know how to stop the hunter's curse." This stopped his movements, and he turned back to her.

"Tell me," he stated firmly.

"They need a potential hunter to kill a vampire. Once he has done so then the hunter's curse will be broken."

"And you already have a potential hunter waiting in the wings," he questioned in interest.

She nodded and bit her lip, knowing just why this interested him. "It's Jeremy Gilbert."

"Those Gilberts are an interesting breed," he commented with a soft chuckle. "So, I gather that your brother wants one of my hybrids to be one sacrificed."

"It would appear that way," she replied. "Look, you don't have to do it. Not for us."

"I'll do it for you," he said after briefly thinking it over. "Consider it my way of proving that you mean more to me than the life of one of my hybrids." He stepped toward her. "I have one condition," he stated eyeing her. "I'll do it only if you consider giving me a chance to show you that I'm still the man that you love."

"And how do you expect to do that," she asked in confusion.

"A date," he answered. "If you give me one date to prove it to you then I will give up one of my hybrids to Stefan. I get to pick when and where. I'll even give you something in return."

"And what's that," she questioned with a raised brow.

"If you do this, I will tell you where Rebekah is." With a sad smile, he continued, "If you decide that I'm no longer the man that you care for…I'll leave Mystic Falls and never return."

She swallowed, "What?"

"If I'm not who you want me to be, I will walk away and let you live your life." He gave her a long stare and then asked, "Do we have a deal, Claire?"

She stared at him and found herself nodding. With a quick nod from him, he turned and walked out.


	9. Being Human

**Okay, after the last chapter I had a few reviews that made me think long and hard about Claire. They were very constructive and not at all mean which I appreciated. They both stated different things about Claire. One being that she was just a doormat to her brothers. I can see that. One thing that I am trying to portray is that Claire's weakness has always been her brothers. She does things for them in hopes that they will forgive her for wanting to be with Klaus, but it all seems impossible. In this chapter you will start to see that she's accepted that and will not put up with it any longer. I even referenced the whole "doormat" comment. I don't feel that she is "spineless" just hopeful. She has shown her strength in many different ways.**

**Another reviewer said that she has lost her so-called morals when she allowed Klaus to kill one of his hybrids for her. My intentions with Claire was not for her to lose her morals. She doesn't believe in killing those that our innocent and again this will be addressed in this chapter as well her reasons for not trusting his hybrids. It's brief, but explained. I hope that others are not losing interest in Claire or think that she's changing. She isn't. She's just desperate for the acceptance of her brothers, but sometimes things are just hopeless.**

**Okay, so enough of jabbering. Here is the next update. Check out the photo album for this story. It's located on my profile. You can see two new pics that I've added. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. I hope you like this one. **

**Being Human**

After leaving the Grill, Claire found herself fuming and heading straight for the boarding house. She burst through the doors and paused, trying to pick up on any noise inside the house. She heard the clinking of a glass and then the pouring of some liquid coming from the library, so she quickly headed that way.

When she entered the library, she found Stefan finishing off pouring himself and all she saw was red. She hopped over the railing and charged forward, snatching the drink from his hand and hurling it across the room before gripping him by the front of shirt then sending him nearly ten feet across the room into a wall.

"You bastard," she growled as sped up to him to shove him.

"Are you upset about something, Claire," he questioned nonchalantly which caused her to snarl.

"Do I truly mean little to you now? You said that all I needed to do was ask him to release Elena, but you _used_ me yet again. I don't understand! Is this all I am to you?"

"I had to get to Elena," he explained simply. "I had to use every resource available. You served your purpose and Elena's going to be fine."

"I served my purpose," she repeated with distaste. "Well, I'm so very glad that I was able to once again keep Elena from dying." She released him and glared at him in a mixture of anger and sadness. "Is this how it's always going to be now with us? You only want me around whenever it's to _save_ Elena?"

When he doesn't answer, she snorted.

"I'll go pack my things," she replied and then stared at him with a hard look or warning. "Don't _ever_ ask for my help again. Do you understand me? Also, here's a little advice keep Elena _far_ away from me or I swear I will not hesitate to kill her. And Stefan, you have my word on that." She headed out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

The next day, Claire found herself outside the Lockwood mansion watching as people scurried around getting the place ready for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant that would take place the next day.

"I'm in hell. This _is_ hell," she commented dryly as she watched some chattering teenage girls pass by carrying garment bags with their dresses inside.

"There you are," a voice said behind her and Claire cringed slightly at the sound of Caroline's voice. "I thought you were going to bail on me."

"I'm still debating it actually," Claire replied.

"As member of one of the town's founding families you have to be here," the blonde insisted. "So, here are your job choices: you can help judge…"

"Pass," Claire interrupted.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline continued. "Okay, you could help some of the girls get ready…"

"Definitely pass."

Caroline sighed, "Claire, come on."

"I don't understand why I have to play an active part in this whole thing," she argued. "I mean can't I just _attend _it?"

Caroline ignored her and glanced back down at her clipboard, "How about you being in charge of waiters? Just make sure that they keep the dishes cleared and the wine glasses filled?" 

"Fine," Claire finally relented. "Am I clear to go?"

"Yes, but be here by one tomorrow," the blonde insisted then added, "Dressing up is not optional." With that, Caroline spun around and went to order three girls where to put the flower centerpieces.

Shaking her head, Claire turned to walk away and stopped immediately when she saw someone standing a few feet away.

Klaus smiled warmly at her, "I'm surprised to be seeing you here."

She shrugged a shoulder, "I don't have anything better to do. Besides, I was beckoned by Caroline. If I didn't show she'd hunt me down. Why are you here?"

"Hoping to see you," he answered softly.

"Why," she questioned.

"Well, I figured you might not answer my phone calls and I wanted to discuss our date. What time should I pick you up tomorrow?" When she doesn't respond, he frowned and pointed out, "We had a deal, Claire—a date for one of my hybrids."

"Don't act like that was just for me," she countered shaking her head and walking past him. He quickly followed. "You killed your hybrid because you needed Jeremy to become the next hunter. Now you have another chance to go find your cure _yay_ for you. Now more people will have to die to help the cause that's just _fabulous_."

"A sense most of your anger stems from your brothers," he reasoned.

She stopped walking and turned to glare at him, "Don't bring them into this. My brothers want nothing to do with me now. I am nothing more than their _doormat_."

"I'm sorry. I know that I'm the main reason for that."

She sighed, "Don't apologize. I don't regret being with you. I just wished things were different."

"Where are you staying," he asked. "I assume that you aren't staying at the boarding house considering that I had dropped by there and found most of your belongings missing."

"Are you making it a habit of sneaking into my room," she questioned with a slight teasing tone.

He cracked a small smile, "Well, I highly doubt that either of your brothers would just _allow _me inside their home, so that was the only alternative."

She rolled her eyes, "I packed up my things and left last night. I just can't stay there anymore."

"You're always welcome in my home," he told her simply. "I have plenty of guest rooms."

"Alaric's apartment is fine," she replied with a simple shrug. She looked back toward the Lockwood mansion and sighed. "Since I _have_ to be here to help out with this thing then I guess having you here keeping me company wouldn't be so bad."

Her comment brought an instant smile to his face. "It'd be my honor."

"Stop," she pleaded miserably and he raised a questioning brow. "Stop saying those things. It's making it harder to be mad at you."

"My apologies," he quickly said still smiling. "How shall I make it up to you?"

"Well," she began thoughtfully. "I have to find something that would be Caroline approved to wear to this thing."

His smile vanished immediately. "Anything _else _I can do to make it up to you?"

Shaking her head, she grabbed his arm and turned him away from the house and began walking, "Nope. You're taking me shopping. Let's go."

Minutes later, she is sitting in the passenger seat of his SUV staring out at the passing scenery. As much as she liked being back in his company, her mind went back to the events from the previous evening. "Which one was it," she asked breaking the silence that had occupied the first five minutes of the drive.

"What do you mean," he asked and she turned her head to look at him.

"Which hybrid did you have Jeremy kill," she asked.

He released a breath and turned his attention to the road again, "Why do you need to know who it was?"

"Why do you care if I know," she asked in return. "Which one was killed for the sake of Elena's sanity or are they not worthy of being thought of or referred to by name?"

He winced slightly at her judgmental tone. "Chris. His name was Chris."

"I remember him," she confirmed. "He was actually one of the nicer ones—what little I knew of him."

"Would you have rather it had been Kim," he questioned tensely. "What's with the sudden remorse toward my hybrids? I thought you hated them."

"I don't _trust _them," she corrected. "That doesn't mean that I necessarily want them dead. Chris was an okay guy."

"He disobeyed me," he pointed out sharply.

"He's not your _slave_," she snapped. "Why shouldn't he be able to freely make his own choices?"

"Claire, how many times are we going to have this same argument?" His eyes implored hers. "I have already told you that you are more important to me than them."

"I know that I mean more to you," she concurred softly. "I'm just torn between feeling sorry for them and be feeling worried that they are going to rally together and try to get rid of you out of hatred."

"You have nothing to worry about, love."

She snorted, "God when are you going to realize that I _worry_ because I love you. I worry because there is _always_ a possibility that a way to kill you could happen. I mean the white oak stake is still around or have you forgotten about that?"

"And it won't be used on me considering my blood is what created your lot and my hybrids," he countered.

"And you can guarantee that there isn't a remote possibility that some witch can't find a spell to abolish that? I mean don't you remember Bonnie's spell that miraculously kept you alive even after being staked by Alaric?"

He stared at her for a moment then sighed. "I don't want to argue anymore. I just want to enjoy this day and tomorrow. We have nothing to worry about right now. Let's just enjoy these moments, alright?"

She released a heavy sigh of her own, but nodded. "Okay, fine."

"Thank you," he whispered in relief.

"Doesn't mean that I'm going to stop _thinking_ about these things," she retorted.

A small smile appeared upon his face as he looked back over at him, nodding. "I wouldn't doubt that."

* * *

After suffering through more silence, they finally arrived into town. With directions from Claire, Klaus pulled up to boutique inwardly sighing.

Like any man—vampire or not—shopping wasn't exactly high up on the list of things that he would rather be doing right now. He glanced over at the woman sitting beside him who was staring out the passenger side window. For her, he would do anything and apparently _this _fell under that category.

As she opened the door and climbed out, he tried to find the strength that he would need to get through this as he too got out of the vehicle. When he joined her on the sidewalk, he motioned toward the store, "Shall we?"

With a short nod, she led the way and he rushed forward to get the door for her. When they walked in, he glanced around the large boutique and nearly walked back out.

This was going to be very _long_ day.

Indeed, it started off that way. Now an hour into the dress shopping, Klaus sat in a chair just outside the dressing room and waited for Claire to come out with yet another dress on. She had tried on nearly hundred it seemed and every one of them looked beautiful on her, but despite his compliments, she didn't like any of them.

His head turned from staring at the wall when her voice called out, "Can you help me?"

Immediately he jumped to his feet and headed over to her dressing room door and uttered, "Absolutely."

He heard her faintly snort and the door opened revealing her with her bare back revealed to him. His eyes devoured the revealed skin before meeting her eyes who stared at him with amusement. "I need help with the zipper," she murmured. "It's stuck or something."

Licking his lips, he stepped forward to assist her and permitted his eyes to take in her lovely skin before reaching for the zipper. With a gentle tug, he got it unstuck from the fabric and slowly slid it upward allowing his knuckles to lightly graze her soft skin as he did so. When he heard her intake of breath, his eyes lifted to stare at her through the mirror located just across from where they both stood.

When the task was finished, he backed away so that she could turn around which gave him a better view of the dress. "I like it," he responded after looking it over.

"You had much more to say about the others," she countered as she walked over to another mirror just outside the dressing room.

He followed her the short distance and leaned against the doorframe of the dressing rooms. "It didn't seem to matter just what I had to say," he pointed out. "You hated everything that you tried on and that I liked."

She sighed and stared at herself. The dress was a royal blue color that had a twisted knot gathered front which gave it a very seductive neckline. It really fit her form perfectly, but it just wasn't _her._

"Can I have a try picking out a dress?" he asked as he let his eyes moved downward toward the bottom half of the dress.

"Watch those eyes Mr. Mikaelson," she commented teasingly.

His eyes lifted to meet hers and he grinned, "My apologies. May I pick out a dress for you to try on?"

She eyed him before she shrugged, "Sure. I'm not having much luck though I do like this one over all the others."

"Yes, _blue_ is very becoming on you," he commented with a grin. "I do remember another blue dress that looked ravishing on you."

She smirked and he sent her a quick wink before heading out into the store to go find her another dress to try on and hopefully choose.

After looking through rack after rack, his eyes fell upon a soft pink colored chiffon dress. His mind immediately pictured Claire wearing it and he was convinced that this was the dress. He grabbed it off the rack and headed back to the dressing room.

He knocked lightly on the door before lightly draping it over the top. "Try this one, love. I think this could be the one."

"You seem rather confident in yourself," she commented and took the dress from him.

"Trust me," he told her. "It has you written all over it."

He heard her chuckle and he went back over to the chair he had occupied. It took a few minutes before the door would open again and his eyes were already set upon and ready to see her in the dress.

She stepped out and did a slow spin then looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Perfect," he admitted standing and did a quick walk around inspecting each part of her. "Very goddess like." His eyes returned to hers. "And what do you think?"

She turned away from to look at her reflection and tilted her head. "It's alright."

He smirked and was positive that deep down that she liked it, but she didn't want to admit that to him. He approached her from behind and whispered into her ear, "It would look radiant with the bracelet that I gave you for your birthday."

"I don't know if this dress is the _one_," she remarked with a shrug.

He chuckled lightly, "Alright. I tried. I'll be out here if you need me."

"You've been tortured enough," she said with a laugh. "You can go. I'll pick out something eventually."

"I don't mind staying," he told her softly.

She gave him a small smile, "It's okay, really. Alaric's apartment is a couple blocks away so I'll be fine."

"Are you sure," he questioned and she nodded. "Okay. If that's what you wish. I'll see you tomorrow. Shall I pick you up at Alaric's?"

She shook her head, "I've been told to be at the Lockwood's at one, so I'll just meet you there."

He nodded and looked her up and down once more. "I still believe that dress is the one." When she smiled, he turned to walk away. When he glanced back, he saw her walk back into the dressing room and he headed straight for the front counter.

The young woman at the registered smiled, "What can I do for you, sir?"

His first intention was to compel her to so that anything that Claire would purchase would be free, but then he thought of what Claire would think of this. She would be very much opposed, so he released a sigh and pulled out his wallet.

"My girlfriend is still shopping," he told her lowly. "I want you to charge everything onto this card. Do so before she has a chance to argue—insist upon it."

"Of course, sir," the woman said taking the credit card from him.

"Thank you," he said and glanced once more toward the dressing room before heading out.

* * *

The next day, Claire pointed some waiters carrying trays of wine glasses toward some arriving people as she held her own wineglass in her hand. "Just make sure that their glasses stay full. It'll make your lives so much better and we can all avoid the wrath of Caroline. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," answered one of them and the group scurried off

She sighed and looked around at the crowds of people. This really just was not her scene anymore. When she was human, she loved attending these events. After all, attention was on _her _for once. She didn't get much attention at home and being the center of it was quite a nice change.

Now, she found the whole thing ridiculous and utterly boring. With another sigh, she brought the wineglass to her lips and took a long drink just as Caroline strolled up.

"What are you doing," she asked quickly eying the wineglass. "To most of these people you are underage!"

Claire rolled her eyes, "Calm down. No one cares unless perhaps I was one of the contestants otherwise imagine the _scandal_."

"Claire, come on," Caroline all but whined. "I'm running this thing. I really don't want anything to go wrong here."

"Fine, I will behave."

"Thank you," Caroline said in relief before snatching the glass from her. "So, in other news, what are we going to do about this whole Elena-Stefan situation?"

"What Elena-Stefan situation," Claire questioned in confusion.

"You don't know," Caroline asked in surprise.

"I'm not exactly on good terms with either of my brothers especially Stefan, so no."

"She broke up with him this morning and it's all because of that conniving bastard…" she trails off the moment that Claire turned to glare at her. "Sorry. I know he's your brother, but he's not good for her. I should know."

"He's not the same Damon he was before, Caroline," Claire defended then sighed. "Honestly, I don't care what's going on in the love triangle currently."

"But it's a mistake-," she stopped talking when something caught her attention and she hurried off muttering something about the string quartet set up nearby playing funeral music.

Claire snorted watching the blonde let them have it. Caroline Forbes _seriously _needed to loosen up. With another sigh, she glanced around at the surroundings and had to admit Caroline did a very good job. Everything was beautiful, perfect even.

She turned and started making her rounds keeping her eyes on the waiters. Right now only the champagne and water was being offered out, so she didn't have to keep too much of a close eye on them just yet.

It was still fairly early, but she still hadn't seen Klaus yet. She wondered why that was.

As she made her way past the band, she watched as Caroline headed over to the granite steps where a microphone was set up indicating that the pageant was about to begin. "Swell," she muttered and kept walking. When her eyes returned to stare ahead again, her feet stopped walking and she found herself frozen as someone approached her.

When Klaus suited form stopped before her, he smiled warmly at her. "I see that you went with _my _dress. What was with the change of heart?"

"Well, what can I say," she laughed. "You have good taste."

"It looks magnificent on you," he told her sincerely then he eyed her wrist where the bracelet he gave her sat and seemed to grin more. "I hope that what I am wearing is appropriate."

She smiled, "You dress up well there is no doubt about that. And thanks for paying for everything. You really didn't need to."

"I was happy to."

The tapping of a microphone caused them to look towards the stage where Caroline was trying to get the attention of the crowd. "Hi, everyone, I'm Caroline Forbes. As the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, it is my honor to introduce this year's Miss Mystic's court. We begin the procession with Valerie Fell escorted by Dylan Clark."

Claire groaned, "More damn Fell's." Klaus chuckled beside her. "I swear every time I hear that name I want to…do very bad things to them. Even this generation is filled with a bunch of stuck up, pretentious individuals who think they are god's gift to this world." Shaking her head, she looked toward the crowd of guests and found Damon standing not too far and not looking at the contestants, but somewhere else. Claire followed his gaze and glared when she saw Elena looking his way as well. Claire scoffed and looked away.

"What is it, love," Klaus questioned softly.

"Nothing just the end of my brothers' relationship," she growled as she nodded her head in the direction of Damon and Elena.

"Ah, I see. Don't let it bother you. Besides, I see something else that might interest you." When she gave him a questioning gaze, he nodded his head off to the left and she looked that way then chuckled when she saw Tyler standing with Hayley. He spoke up, "Quite the scandal, huh?"

"And here I thought this thing would be a total bore," she remarked then glanced toward Caroline who had introduced April Young and had obviously seen her boyfriend yet. When the blonde's eyes gazed the crowd, they finally fell upon Tyler and Hayley. "Oh lord."

"Let them work it out," Klaus said simply. "It's none of our business."

"Caroline's a good person—granted a bit high-strung, but she's always been decent to me." Her eyes watched as Caroline headed down the stairs and past the dancing contestants and escorts. However, she was not heading toward her boyfriend and his friend, but over to Elena instead. Damon joined them moments later and the three of them seemed to be worried about something. When Damon left, Caroline and Elena proceeded to have a heated argument and Claire found herself heading that way, but was stopped by Klaus.

"Let's go for a walk," Klaus suggested lightly.

"Don't worry, I won't kill your doppelgänger," she snapped and jerked her arm from his hold then continued to the arguing girls. "Caroline, is there something wrong?"

"Just friendly intervention," Caroline supplied for which Elena snorted at. "I told her that her _feelings_ for Damon are clouding her judgment."

With a smirk, Claire turned to Elena, "Wow just 24 hours since your break up with Stefan and you're already ready to get with my _other_ brother. I thought you had some class, Elena. I mean where is your compassion?"

"Claire," Caroline butted in, but Elena stopped her.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she said to Claire.

"Oh, I think I do," Claire countered. "It's just a matter of time till you hop into Damon's bed further hurting Stefan—the man that's trying to find some damn cure for you."

"I never asked him to try and fix me," the other woman argued. "Just stay out of it, Claire."

"Stay out of it," Claire choked out with a laugh. "You are the reason that my brothers want _nothing_ to do with me. They've used me countless of times just to protect _you_." She sensed Klaus coming up to stand behind her and she felt herself calm down some.

Elena glared over her shoulder then looked back to Claire. "I'm not the one that caused them to push you away. Maybe it has to do with the fact that you chose to be with _him_."

"Of course make it out like you've done absolutely _nothing_ in all of this. Look, I get that my brothers have a problem with my choices, but let's not forget that my actions are not going tear them apart. Like I've said before, they deserve better." She turned around and snatched a wine bottle and two wineglasses from a passing waiter then looked at Klaus. "How about that walk now?"

He nodded and led her away. "Feel better?"

"Nope," she admitted tensely and then smiled slightly when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

He gave it a squeeze. "Well, you handled yourself very well back there."

"It was _so_ hard not to kill her," she replied as they continued walking further and further from the party. "I think deep down I just can't kill her. I'm just not programmed that way."

"That's what makes you, _you_," He pointed out as his hand left her shoulder and took the items from her hands. "You always put others before yourself that's what I admire most about you, Claire. You are truly selfless."

She smiled a little at him as they approached the Lockwood's own personal pond. "I wonder if my brothers ever think that of me. I mean they're so wrapped up in their own issues with Elena…it's like I don't even matter anymore. If it came down to either Elena dying or me—it'd be Elena they'd save I'm sure of it." She let out a scoff. "God, now I'm feeling sorry for myself. I'm pathetic."

"You're far from pathetic, love. You're hurt and you feel alone, but I can assure you one thing. You matter to me. You don't need to feel like you're alone. You still have me." He cleared his throat. "That is if you decide at the end of the night to still have me."

She nodded her head and led the way over to stone bench. "Okay, question time. This cure…would you ever take it?"

He chuckled, "Now, why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet?"

She rolled her eyes and asked, "So, there was never one single moment that you wished that you could be human again?"

He avoided eye contact as he uncorked the bottle of champagne. "How about you?"

"All the time," she admitted as he poured them each a glass of wine. He handed her a glass and she sipped it. "I mean yeah I've experience far more as a vampire than I probably ever would as human, but I still miss certain aspects of it."

"Like what," he asked curiously.

"I would have liked to have been a mom," she whispered. "Maybe it's because I didn't have one, but I really think I could have been a good mother." She smiled a little at him. "It's stupid I know."

"No," he quickly disagreed. "You would have made a wonderful mother. You know that when I find the cure it doesn't have to just go to Elena. You could take it too. You could have what you want."

"I don't want it. Not if you wouldn't take it too," she stated strongly. "I couldn't love anyone else the same way that I love you. I would only want all that if you were the one that I shared it with."

* * *

Klaus couldn't help but grin when she said this. If he could guarantee his safety, he would definitely take the cure with her and have this life that she spoke of, but alas he could not. If he were to take the cure there would be too many people out to kill him and he couldn't just let that happen nor would he want Claire to be caught in the cross-fire.

"So," he began and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "I heard that you participated in this thing last year…"

"Hardly," she laughed. "I signed up for it yes, but a dilemma with Stefan kept me from actually participating on pageant day."

"That's too bad," he commented. "I'm sure you could have given Ms. Forbes a run for her money being that you were Mystic Falls _first_ Miss Mystic."

"Damn straight," she responded with a firm nod.

He unfolded the paper in his hand, "So, you still are hoping for world peace?"

She gave him a questioning look, "What is that?"

He shrugged simply, "Just your Miss Mystic application."

Her eyes widened as she went to grab for it, but he quickly kept it out of reach and continued to scan it. "Honestly, this sounds _nothing _like you."

"Because I was intentionally putting a bunch of BS into it," she defended as she made a grab for it again. When again she was unsuccessful, she continued. "Caroline talked me into insisting that they needed more founding family members, so I relented and did it just to shut her up."

"I promise," he kept on reading, "to be a good leader and role model for other Miss Mystic Falls to come."

"See, like I said BS. The judges eat that stuff up. I know how to work it." She finally was able to snatch it form him and quickly tore it into pieces and let it drift off into the wind. She glared playfully over at him before cracking a smile and finally laughing.

He joined in and poured her another glass of wine.

She gladly accepted the freshly poured glass and he watched as she brought it up to her lips. "I have to admit though. I did like the attention back when I participated when I was human. It was nice feel wanted for once."

He nodded his head and took a sip of his own wine. He cleared his throat, "I never answered your question— if I ever thought about being human."

"You don't have to share it," she said gently which caused him to smile.

"Yes, I do." He cleared his throat again before continuing, "Once, I was on a trek in the Andes, and a hummingbird flew up to me. It just hovered there staring at me while its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun." He smiled faintly. "And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of death and how satisfying every day must be that it survived."

"Okay, wow, must everything that comes out of your mouth be perfect?" She groaned as she placed her glass on the other side of her. "God, you make me sick."

He chuckled, "I have another time which occurred shortly after that one." She motioned for him to continue. "The _real_ honest moment that I really wished that I could be human was the day that found you, sitting on that log." Her eyes got misty as she sat there listening to him. "You looked magnificent and then you spoke to me about wanting to _live_. You wanted more out of life and I _wanted _to give you that, but not just by making you immortal. I wanted to be the one that you would marry, the one that would father your children, and the one that you would grow old with…I never wanted any of that till I found you."

"Why can't we have that now," she asked her voice cracking slightly. "With this cure, we could have that."

"I would give _anything _to have that life with you, Claire, but I can't. Not when I know that my enemies will jump at the chance to kill me the very moment that I turn human." Her change of expression showed him that she hadn't thought of that. "I can't chance that especially not when I could possibly lose you too."

She nodded and sniffed, "I understand."

He reached for her hand, "That doesn't mean that we can't still have forever instead."

"I could live with that," she whispered with a small smile.

"You could," he asked gently.

She released his hand just long enough to empty the spot between them of the wine bottle and his wine glass before she scooted over, retaking his hand and reaching up to place her other hand against his cheek. "You are the man that I fell in love with, Nik. I just lost sight of you after the Rebekah incident."

He nodded in understanding, "I have trust issues, Claire, and you are very aware of that. I know you think what I did was cruel, but it had to be done."

"Where is she," she asked and he seemed hesitant. "I'm not going to go un-dagger her. I just want to know where."

"I had my hybrids move her to the tunnels that Stefan and you used to get to the Grill."

She nodded, "Thank you. I still strongly believe that you _need _her, but I won't push it until you're ready to admit it to yourself or if I feel like it's the last resort, okay?"

"Sounds reasonable," he replied and nestled his cheek against her palm. He licked his lips as he stared deeply into her eyes desperately wanting to kiss her. It had felt like it had been nearly a century since he had last done so.

He was relieved when she finally closed the distance and pressed her lips against his firmly.


	10. Author's Note

**I know that everyone gets slightly excited when they see the email that the story has been updated, but sadly this is just another of those pesky author's notes. Okay, it's been I think two weeks now with no update. I swear that I am not doing this to torture all of you. My creative juices have came to a halt and I'm struggling to get something out and it's all crap. I don't want to post crap. Not that my writing is brilliant, but I know crap and the stuff that I am writing is CRAP. You, my faithful readers, do not deserve that.  
**

**Good news though...I'm on Spring Break. That means more time to work on it. Bad news...I have been neglecting other things in my life like housework and spending time with family so those may be a factor some, but not a lot. I will hopefully get a chapter out soon.**

**Some things to look forward to...a possible Klaus/Claire love scene which may require the rating to change to M. ;-) Also, the next update may or may not include the moment that Klaus kills all of his hybrids. It will be emotional. **

**Kol will be back soon. Someone has asked if I plan on killing him...I'm undecided. I'm weighing the pros and cons. I'm still trying to figure out when to bring back Elijah.**

**Okay, so that's a few tidbits and updates from me. I'm sorry to disappoint you with just a lame author's note, but I didn't want any of you to think that I have forgotten all of you or have abandoned the story. I've even mad ea tumblr for my lovely Claire and Klaus. I may use it instead of photobucket, but we shall see. I will post the link as soon as it's ready.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!**


	11. Vignette: Lying Close to You

**Okay, so its been almost a month since the last update...yeah so sorry about that. These past few weeks have been crazy. I've been doing a bit of renovating and that's been taking up some time and money. Also, I'm stressing over the fact that there is just 5 weeks left of school and SO much work that needs to be done. **

**Oh, and apparently someone stole my first fic "It Will Always Be You, Love" and posted it on another site under another name and pretended it was theirs. Yeah, messed up, right? A big thanks to a reader of mine who pointed it out to me and the story has been REMOVED along with another story that she stole by another author on this site. **

**Back to this update...okay, it's not technically update, well it is, but its short. As you can see, I've changed the rating of this story to rated M. So, this chapter is filled with a lot of you know what ;). Be kind. I haven't done A LOT of sex scenes so I hope it's good. Please read and review. I know I've kept all of you waiting a long freaking time and I apologize. Writer's Block is a pain in the ass. ENJOY!**

**Vignette: Lying Close to You **

Later that night, Claire slowly stepped over the threshold leading into Klaus' mansion and let her eyes glance around automatically cautious.

"They're not here," he responded almost as if he could read her mind. He closed the door behind them and she felt his hand take hers. "They're staying just outside out of town. I thought that if today went in my favor that you'd move back in, but I knew that you wouldn't want them here so I sent them away this morning."

"You really were confident that you'd be able to convince me," she remarked with a small chuckle. "I guess I didn't stand a chance."

"I was more like hoping that I could. You're a strong-willed woman and I knew never to assume anything." His hand squeezed hers and he led them toward the parlor. "Would you like another drink?"

"No, I'm fine," she answered as he released her hand to go over and pour himself a drink while she walked over to the piano. Her hands lightly touched the smoothness and paused when she heard his voice.

"It's yours, you know," he pointed out as he stood by the small liquor cabinet. "I bought it back in 1922, days after I left you in Chicago." This brought a smile to her face. "I kept hoping that one day I'd have you back and you'd play for me. It was an impulse buy, but I'm happy to say that it hadn't been a waste."

She chuckled lightly. "You're pretty unbelievable you know that?" She shook her head. "God, what I wouldn't give to have those years back." Her eyes went to his and found him looking regretful. "I don't blame you for taking them away, you had your reasons. I just feel like so much could have been different had we been able to live those years together."

"You mean_ I _would be different," he corrected pointedly with a sad look upon his face. He turned away from her and headed over to the fireplace.

"Perhaps," she whispered gently. "You are still very much so much like the man that I remembered from the 20's, but maybe a lot of things could have been different. I mean Stefan and I wouldn't have returned to Mystic Falls. He wouldn't have met Elena. Maybe Damon would have come around and allowed us back into his life. Maybe we would've been close again." The more that she thought about what could have been with her brothers if Elena Gilbert hadn't entered their lives, the more she found herself becoming resentful for what _had _happened. Now all she had was a whole lot of _maybes_. With a snort, she quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm dwelling on things that can't be changed." She moved away from piano and headed over to his workbench.

Her eyes moved over the table filled with scattered array of sketches. She smiled slightly as she silently reveled in his incredible artistic talent that always seemed to take her breath away. Her eyes gazed over a collection of drawings and saw her own face staring back up at her. "God, your work always astounds me."

In his sketches, her expression was that of someone who looked to be in love and staring at her lover with great fondness. This drawing had obviously been drawn from memory.

Suddenly, she inhaled sharply when she felt him move up behind her, his lips lightly grazing her right ear. "I often wondered if I would ever get to see that expression again," he whispered faintly. "The moment that you left all I could do was _draw_ that expression over and over—it was almost as if I thought I would forget it. I never thought you'd ever _be_ here again—not after what I've done."

She turned her face slightly to the right and his nose nuzzled against her cheek. "I'm here now."

"Yes, you are," he agreed softly as his breath lightly tickled her jawline. "And I don't deserve you."

"Anyone who is capable of love deserves to have it returned," she pointed out gently as she turned, pressing her back against the worktable and pulled him to her by hooking her fingers into the waistband of his slacks. With her head tilted upward, she continued, "I'm here because I love you. No matter how hard I try, I can't make it stop nor do I want it to."

"I feel the same," he immediately said in return. He placed his glass of bourbon onto the workbench behind her then moved that hand to rest upon her cheek then added, "My life doesn't have any purpose without you in it, Claire. I hope that you can see just how much that I love you."

"I know. I see it on your face." She pressed her body into his as his lips lowered to claim hers tenderly. With a soft moan escaping her lips, she placed her hands against his chest and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

His hand left her face and joined his other hand which was grasping the fabric of her dress at her hips, pulling the garment upwards a bit. After several minutes of kissing and letting their hands explore, Klaus withdrew his lips and commented breathlessly, "Shall we take this upstairs, love?"

Impishly, her eyes glanced upward at him as she coyly remarked, "I don't see anything wrong with right here."

"Are you sure," he questioned as a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Positive," she answered, pulling him by his tie and reclaiming his lips passionately.

With a rapid movement, his hands were lifting her upward with her legs automatically wrapping themselves around his waist. Once she was supported, he used one hand to clear off a space for them on his worktable before placing her to sit on its edge all while their lips continued their assaults.

Next, his hands frantically went to her thighs and slid upward to grab hold of her dress, and their lips separated so that he could lift the dress up and over her head, leaving her in just her strapless, nude colored bra and lace panty set. His eyes devoured every inch of her revealed skin before meeting her gaze.

With look of desire, he reached down to take hold of her left leg, lifting it so that he could slowly slip off her pump. He did the same with the other, never breaking eye contact.

Once both heels were off and tossed aside, Claire grabbed him by the tie again and reeled him back to her so that she could quickly unbutton his dress shirt and rid him of it as well as the undershirt he wore. Once his bare chest was presented to her, she placed her hands over his toned chest and let them rub over his pecks. Licking her lips, she hooked a foot around him and pulled him back to her so that she could wrap her arms tightly around his neck to kiss him again with force.

With a quick move, he had her off the table and was carrying her over to the leather couch where he was prepared to lay her down and climb over her. However, the moment that her back touched the leather surface, she used her supernatural speed to flip them over and shove him down onto the couch instead with a sexy grin.

As he sat slightly slouched against the back of the couch, he devilishly gazed up at her as she hovered over him, straddling his lap. Her hands were back on his chest and she slid them upward to his neck. Her head lowered and she began to lightly trail her tongue over his pulse point which caused him to suck in a quick breath. "You keep doing that, love, and you'll find that I won't be able to control myself," he softly warned.

She grinned against the skin of his neck and softly kissed it, "That a promise?" She leaned back to beckon him with her eyes and that _look _causes him to lean upward and to seize her lips once more. Soon she felt his hands move up her back to the clasp of her bra and soon she felt the garment loosen. Without breaking lip contact, he flung it to the side and pulled her close so that their bare chests pressed against the others.

He pulled his lips from hers, "Baby, I want to make love to you slow and sensually…" He didn't need to continue, but she knew that there was a huge _but_ in there and from the way his body was responding, it was clear that he wanted to quicken this up.

So, she quickly cut him off, "Get those pants off, Nik, _now_."

His eyes widened slightly, but the shock quickly wore off when she climbed off his lap and began slide down her panties. He shot to his feet and began ridding himself of his slacks and boxers, kicking them away. He reached for her body, pulling her with a quick yank, and lifting her up again.

When her legs were loosely wrapped around him, he backed up and lowered himself back down to sit on the couch and leaned back with his arms tightly around her. Their lips reconnected as she raised her body, letting herself rub against him.

He tore his lips from hers and gasped, "Love…" Their eyes locked and his hands immediately went to grasp her hips, ready to guide her where he needed her the most.

Moments later, they both released a guttural moan as her body lowered and he entered her warm, wet center. After allowing her a moment to adjust to him, she immediately took control and began moving her body up and down in a slow, sensual movement.

With her eyes clenched closed, Claire found herself biting her bottom lip as her body took in the feel of him buried deep inside her. "Mmm…" Her fingers buried themselves into his sandy hair, curling and tugging with each movement below.

His head tilted upward so that their lips could meet in an open-mouth, gasp-filled kiss while his hands gripped her hips as they quickened their movements. When their lips finally connected and their tongues met, she allowed herself to get lost into their love making.

Minutes later, both their bodies were drench in sweat as they continued to move in sync. He was trailing hot kiss along her shoulders and moved them upward to her neck where he sucked her skin.

"Take my blood," she requested when she felt his tongue teasing her pulse point. She knew what he wanted, what he _needed_ and she was feeling the very same. She had missed drinking his blood. It made her feel like he was more a part of her.

"Together," he panted, his breath tickling her skin.

Biting her bottom lip, she nodded as she felt herself nearing her release. As her body continued to move in tune with his, she tilted her head to the left, while his was tilted to the right. She felt his fangs lightly graze her skin just as her own lowered to his neck. After a few beats, they both broke the skin at the same time and all movement stopped.

The pain of pleasure that his bite caused along with the sudden flash of passion that filled her as they both reached their climax was mind blowing! Her whole body erupted in pleasure as she clutched onto the back of the couch roughly.

She pulled her mouth from his neck and gasped while his arms held in place. He drank from her for a few seconds before pulling away. "More," he breathed. "You need to drink more from me."

She moved her head up and down. "In a moment," she responded as she felt his hands rubbing her back soothingly. As their bodies came down from their high, he lifted her upward to slip from her body and she found herself releasing a soft whimper at the loss of him.

Their eyes locked and both of them smiled at the other, contently. She pressed her forehead against his and murmured, "I love you, Nik."

"Say it again," he whispered as his eyes soften.

"I love you," she repeated.

"No, say _Nik_ again," he corrected, his smile widening.

With wider grin of her own, she said it again, "Nik."

"Again," he insisted eagerly.

She giggled, "Nik, Nik, _Nik_." She lightly kissed his lips. "Satisfied?"

He nodded. "Never stop calling me that," he beseeched. "I'm yours, always."

"Okay," she whispered as she ran her fingers through his disheveled hair. "Always."

"Drink some more of my blood," he persisted, offering his neck to her again. She felt the slight sting left over from his bite and so she curled her fingers in his hair and lowered her mouth to his neck, letting her fangs puncture his skin.

She felt his arms tighten around her, pulling her tightly against his chest. Once she had gotten her fill and after his continued insistence to drink more, she withdrew and leaned back again to gaze into his eyes.

"Bedroom," he questioned coyly. "The night is still young."

"We still have some _making up_ to do," she agreed and she slipped off his lap, grabbing the throw draped over the back of the couch, wrapping it around herself then grinned wickedly. "You'll have to catch me first!" With that, she zoomed off.

* * *

Klaus grinned and climbed to his feet, grabbing his boxers and slipping them on. "I'm in no mood for games, sweetheart!" He walked from the room and tried to detect her whereabouts. "Where are you?"

When he searched the entire lower half of the mansion, he heard her soft call from upstairs, "Up here, Nik!"

He rushed up the stairs and checked each room thoroughly. When he was heading toward his bedroom, a blur of motion flashed toward him and he was shoved against the hallway wall and his lips assaulted by the sweet pair belonging to his beloved.

While he enjoyed the intensity of her kiss, he needed to regain control and he tore his lips from hers and pushed forward and sent them across to the opposing wall. He pressed her firmly against it and grinned devilishly, "You gave up way too easily."

With a wink, she responded, "I guess my _need _for you is much more appealing than a silly human game of cat and mouse."

He groaned as she brushed up against him and he all but ripped the blanket from her body, revealing herself to him again. As his eyes took in her perfect body, he felt himself growing hard again and his need to be inside her once more was hard to resist.

His hands moved from where he had her pinned against the wall to slide down her arms which instantly wound around his neck, causing her breast to press against his chest. He reacted instantly and he reached down to clutch her hips. "God, baby," he moaned.

With a sexy grin, she leaned up to softly kiss him and whispered, "Take me to bed, love."

He gave her loving look before swiftly lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around him and he carried through the door, claiming her lips ferociously until his legs ran into the side of the bed. He leaned forward and carefully deposited her onto the duvet.

He hovered over her and broke contact with her lips so that he could stare down at her. His gaze softened as he admired the beautiful creature staring up at him with a content look upon her face. "I love you."

She reached up and touched his cheek, "I know." Her head lifted so that she could press her lips against his again and the rest of the night was filled with a lot getting reacquainted.

* * *

The next morning, Claire awoke from a_ very _blissful sleep with her body pressed against his side, her head resting on his chest. Her head tilted upward to find him awake against the pillows above watching her with a smile. "Morning," she greeted.

"Morning, love," he said in return and ran his fingers through her tangled locks. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fabulously," she answered as she propped her elbow onto his chest and rested her chin in her palm. "You?"

He cupped her face with the hand that had been running through her hair, "Never better."

"I could stay like this forever," she whispered.

"I could go for that," he responded with a chuckle.

"Let's never leave," she insisted with a cheerful smile upon her face. "In fact, let's get away from Mystic Falls for a bit—just us. Please, Nik, just for a little while. I need to get away from my brothers and this town. I want what we had in Chicago…Paris. It was so _less _complicated then. I just want to relax and be with you without all this _cure_ talk." When he seemed a bit hesitant, she persisted, "Look, Jeremy and the Hunter's mark will still be here and you have the sword so they can't exactly decipher the tattoo without you. _Please_? Do it for me?"

He sighed, "You would say that wouldn't you?" She bit her bottom lip and gave him a pleading look. "Of course, love, we'll leave right away."

With a tiny squeal, she pushed herself up and leaned upward to kiss him excitedly. "Thank you!"

He laughed, "Where would you request that we go?"

"Somewhere with a beach," she insisted with a wink then climbed from the bed and disappeared into his closet. When she reappeared she was dressed in one of his Henley shirts and winked at him as she headed to the door. "I'm going to head over to Alaric's and pack my things. Meet me there with the car?"

He nodded, "I'll make all the arrangements."

"Fabulous," she remarked and blew him a kiss before heading out.

As she made her way downstairs to gather her clothing, she couldn't help but feel relieved to be getting out of town even if it was just for a little bit. They needed this especially after everything that had happened.

After quickly putting back on the dress from the day before, she neatly folded his shirt and placed it on the arm of the couch then reached down to grab her heels then headed out.

Hours later, they were on a private jet heading toward St. Lucia where the spent a couple of weeks in the sunshine laying on the beach.


	12. Not Alone

****A/N: Okay, first, just because I'm updating does not mean that the hiatus is completely done. This chapter took me weeks it feels like so I'm still wondering if my muses have returned. I didn't want to wait to post it. As a reward for waiting it out, this chapter is LONG. It's almost twice the length of my usual ones. It's very emotion-filled. Please excuse and typos or grammar mistakes. My eyes got tired of looking, so forgive me. The school year is over. I was able to send my little Pre-K students off and I'm excited to have the whole summer off to relax and hopefully write. I hope all of you enjoy this. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Not Alone**

After what was supposed to be a few weeks away from the town of Mystic Falls, Claire found herself away from her hometown for over a month. It had been a much needed break from all of the drama with her brothers and with the whole cure business. Surprisingly, Klaus had insisted that their vacation be extended and that meant the world to her.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Klaus insisted that they needed to return to Mystic Falls for he felt that his hybrids were slacking off and seemed a bit suspicious when he was having a hard time rounding them all up.

So, they packed up their belongings and hopped back onto the jet, heading back to their reality.

* * *

The next afternoon, Claire entered the mansion and nearly collided with one of Klaus' hybrids who had been charging down the hallway carrying a large canvas. He paused momentarily to stand in front of her wearing what Claire could only describe as a look of pure annoyance..

"Know where he is," she asked simply. Without uttering a word, he nodded his head back toward the parlor. "Uh, thanks." Deciding to question him about what exactly had been his reason for his annoyance, she spoke again just as he made a move to past her, "Uh hey…Adrian, right?" The man stiffened and nodded slightly. Her eyes went to the painting that he was holding. "He ordered you to deliver that, didn't he?"

He stared at her a moment before nodding again. "It's my job," he relented smoothly.

She snorted softly, "No it's not. Its servant work and none of you deserve it." He looked surprised by her words, but said nothing. She smiled kindly at him. "Look, I know that he can be an ass, but I love him. I'm working on him, I promise. He's very stubborn, but so am I. Maybe all of you won't have to do his tedious jobs anymore."

Adrian looked as though he couldn't quite decide how to respond to her, but he finally managed to mutter a "thanks" before exiting through the front door.

Smiling grimly at his departure, Claire headed toward the study and paused at the entryway when she saw Stefan.

She cleared her throat, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Klaus, who was wiping his hands off with a rag, smiled warmly while Stefan barely glanced her way. "Of course not, love. Come on in."

"Stefan," she greeted simply as she approached the two of them.

"Claire," he replied.

"It's been over a month since we've spoken," Claire pointed out tensely. "You'd think we'd be able to muster up more than just simple greeting."

"I don't have much to say, Claire." Stefan countered just as tightly. "Besides, nothing has changed."

"Right, it's still all about Elena," she spat. "How is she by the way?"

"I wouldn't know," he answered smoothly.

When Claire gave him a confused look and Stefan didn't divulge any further, Klaus spoke up, "It would appear that Elena's heart belongs to another."

"She's with Damon now," Claire concluded with a snort. "Wow, she didn't waste much time, did she?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that, love," Klaus told her simply with a slight smirk.

She gave him a puzzled look and questioned, "More complicated? How so?"

Klaus doesn't answer her, but simply glanced over at Stefan who was glaring. "Would you like to tell her, Stefan, or should I?"

With a clenched jaw, Stefan explained, "She's _sired_ to Damon."

"Sired? Is that even remotely possible?" She looked over at Klaus. "I thought this only occurred with hybrids."

"I've seen it occur with vampires," he stated lightly. "If the human is in love with the vampire that creates them _before_ the transformation, the newborn feels indebted to their maker and will do anything to please them and I do mean _anything_." He wagged his eyes brows at her brother and she glared at him in warning when his eyes returned to her.

Claire let all the information sink in before looking at Stefan, "And you think that she's only with Damon because of this whole sire-bond thing?" When he doesn't answer, she sighed. "Stefan, certainly you can't deny the fact that she felt something for him _before_ all of this. I mean he's not _forcing_ her love him."

"I know that," he snapped.

"Watch your tone, mate," Klaus warned.

Claire continued, "So, curing her will…what? Make her yours again?"

"It will make her, _her_ again, Claire. That's my reasoning. It doesn't matter to me if she's with me or with Damon. She isn't the same Elena anymore."

"Last I checked our personalities don't change after becoming vampires just heightened. Perhaps _this _Elena is the _real _Elena and you're fighting a lost cause, but hey not that my opinion matters anymore." With a sigh, Claire shrugged, "I'm really not in the mood to get myself mixed up in this whole _Save Elena's Humanity_ brigade that you've been orchestrating. So, back to pressing matters, what were the both of you discussing before I walked in?"

Klaus walked over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, an act of calming her down which seemed to work immediately for her body relaxed a bit, and the tension slowly ceased. "We were discussing how Stefan doesn't trust me when I say that I have retrieved the Hunter's sword." He walked down the stairs into his study and both Claire and Stefan followed. Stopping over by his safe, he quickly turned the dial, putting in the combination. He opened the door and pulled out the sword and waved it lightly in Stefan's direction. "The hilt will help us decode the marks on young Jeremy's tattoo whenever he kills enough vampires to complete it."

He placed the sword down on the table and walked over to take a seat on the sofa, propping his feet on the same table. He grinned up at Stefan while Claire kept her distance, leaning against the entryway watching and listening.

Stefan picked up the sword and examined it.

"So, you didn't tell Claire about moving out of your house. It's kind of a martyr move don't you think?"

Snorting, Stefan placed the sword back onto the table, "I'm not here to bond with you." He glanced over his shoulder at Claire briefly. "Or fill my sister in on my personal business."

"Well, from what it looks like, mate…I'm the only friend you have left and she's the only family that you can truly trust."

Stefan tensed and shook his head before walking past Claire. When she heard the front door slam moments later, she turned her gaze to Klaus. "That was a bit cold."

"Considering how poorly the bloke has treated you lately, you'll have to excuse me if I'm a bit rude, love," he commented with a scoff. He motioned her over. "I know that you're still hopeful that one of them will come around…"

As she approached where he sat, she snorted, "I'm not wasting my time hoping anymore." She sat herself beside him and his arm pulled her close. After a brief silence, she spoke up nonchalantly, "So, I ran into one of your hybrids a few minutes ago."

"You mean Adrian," he asked then eyed her closely. "Did he behave himself?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, he behaved himself, but he was also being forced to act as your slave and take _your _painting down to the Grill."

He released an exasperate sigh, "I hardly think that's such a difficult chore, Claire."

"When are you going to see that in order to be a _great_ leader, you have to treat your army much better than a bunch of peasants? What if they try to form some kind mutiny against you?"

"As if I have anything remotely to worry about," he stated with an amused snort.

"You may be indestructible, but _I'm _not. You are constantly telling me that I should be careful, but how can I when the man that everyone is after is the one causing all the damage?"

He gave her a long, thoughtful stare then sighed, "Fine. I will _try_ to be a bit easier on them, satisfied?"

Crossly, she answered, "No, I'm not. Don't do this just for _me_. You have to _want_ to do this too. As their alpha, you need to think about your actions and what they do to people. I get that I might be asking for the impossible, but the man that I know that you can be is not the man that deserves the respect of an army. You want their loyalty? Earn it."

He released a soft chuckle, "Campaigning for the equality of my hybrids, huh?"

"More like trying to avoid a massacre," she corrected with a huff. "Honestly, is it so much to ask for peace and less violence? Or is it something that you have to have to keep you amused and entertained?"

When she made a move to scoot away, his arms tightened around her and kept her close. "All I want is the security of knowing that the _one_ thing that I cherish in this world is protected." His eyes bored into hers. "Believe me I would not do anything that would put your life in danger for _amusement_."

"I just have a bad feeling about all this," she whispered with fear in her tone. "And if I could be so bold to suggest…" She licked her lips and swallowed. "I think that you should really call your brothers." When he sighed deeply, she went on. "They may be angry with you and you may not trust them, but they are _family_. I know you think that you don't need them and that I'm enough, but I can't protect you like they can. I can't keep you _safe_."

His face softened, "You're really worried that something will happen."

"It's probably paranoia," she replied softly as she felt his hand slide up to stroke her hair. "All I know is that I would do anything to keep something from happening to you—even dying saving you…"

"No," he interrupted and pulled back to meet her gaze. "You _will not_ do anything to save me, do you hear me?"

She shook her head firmly, "You can't tell me not to. I won't listen."

"Even if I have to go to _extreme_ measures to prevent it," he questioned which made her eyes widened slightly when she immediately recognized what he was implying.

She shook her head, "You wouldn't. You'd _never_ compel me."

"If it meant keeping you safe," he argued and she pushed away from him.

Standing, she angrily pointed to herself, "It's _my _choice. You would _never_ take away my free will. You've already done that to me once. I spent decade after decade feeling empty because you took away my memories of you. Could you imagine how I would feel if I couldn't save you? How I would feel if I had to stand back and _watch_ it unfold before me and be unable to stop it?" She shook her head. "You can't. I'd never forgive you for it."

"You'd be alive," he whispered helplessly.

"But I wouldn't _want_ to be if anything happened to you," she cried out as tears fell down her cheeks.

He shot to his feet and pulled her body to his. "Okay, baby calm down. You're worrying for nothing. Everything is going to be okay."

"I wish I could believe that," she replied as he held her.

* * *

Later that night, Klaus stood at the foot of the stairs fixing his blazer and sighing for what seemed like the millionth time while he checked his watch. "Love, we're running late," he called up the stairs.

"Coming," she hollered back.

"I do believe you said that twenty minutes ago," he reminded with snort.

"Oh I can feel the _annoyance_ radiating off of you from all the way up here," she cracked humorously which caused a slight smirk on his face.

He rather liked this _bond_ that they shared. It made it so much easier to know what she was feeling without having to ask.

"Now, you're amused," she hollered and he shook his head then sighed when glanced back at his watch again. "Oh for crying out loud…I'll be down in a minute just hold your horses!"

After another few minutes, he chuckled, "Are we ever going to leave in this century, Claire?" He glanced toward the stairs again and his eyes locked on her beautiful form as she seemed to glide down the stairs to where he stood.

"Jeez, talk about impatient," she joked then paused on the bottom step. She gave him an amused look. "We can go now."

"Not just yet," he said softly as he admired her appreciatively. "Just allow me the opportunity to take you all in."

"Ooh," she said in a soft voice as she moved her shoulders. "Admiration, I like that feeling a lot. Please take all the time that you need."

"I'm afraid that you used up all the extra time that we had, love," he teased as he pulled her lovely form to press against his.

She giggled, "I wanted to look beautiful for you tonight, baby."

"You are already beautiful to me," he countered as he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. He chuckled lightly when she felt her body seem to flush after the comment as a recognizable emotion made its connection. "Is that embarrassment? I'm shocked."

She pushed him away as he poked her sides teasingly. "Stop! Even as a vampire, I'm still that same girl I was when I was human—the one who had trouble accepting affection of others especially those are as _bold_ and as sure as themselves as you."

This caused him to smile lovingly at her. "You continue to amaze me, Miss Salvatore. I would have thought you would've been more used to my affections toward you by now."

She reached down to grab his hand and smiled brightly, "Oh, I am. I just have my moments when I feel like this could be all a dream that I could wake from at any moment."

"I often feel that way too," he admitted as his hand squeezed hers. "It's real. All of this that we are feeling is real, baby."

She leaned upward to kiss his jaw. "I know."

"Let's get going," he told her and she nodded. With another small smile, he pressed a kiss to her temple and pulled away, tugging at her hand.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Claire sipped her wine beside Klaus as they stood by his painting. She giggled when yet another citizen of Mystic Falls commented on how perfectly he had painted the _snowflake_ and as a result she immediately felt his irritation.

"Honestly, the people of this town wouldn't know good art if it bit them in the arse," he softly growled.

"It's a pretty snowflake," she teased which earned her a playful glare.

"Tell me," he said turning to her fully. He motioned his head at his artwork. "What do you see?"

She took another sip from her wine before turning to stare at the painting before her. Indeed, it was masterfully done and even if at first glance it seemed like just a dark painting with a white snowflake seemingly popping out of the darkness, Claire saw much more than just that. "I see a snowflake…" She gave him an exasperated look when he grunted. "Let me finish." Her eyes returned to the painting. "There's something sad about this snowflake. It's like the snowflake symbolizes loneliness and despair." Her eyes returned to his. "As the artist, your art tends to reflect your own life. Do you feel alone even with me by your side?"

"At times," he admitted. He gave a simple shrug. "I've been used to being abandoned because of my actions and I'm just waiting for the pin to drop."

"You should have faith in us," she said as she grabbed him by his jacket, pulling him to her. "You are not that lonely snowflake." She bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing.

He chuckled a few times, "That makes me sound pathetic."

"Well you are the one who is painting snowflakes," she pointed out playfully. "I mean _come on_."

He poked her sides. "Why do I put up with this torment?"

After placing her now empty wineglass onto the table behind her, she slipped her arms around his neck, "Probably because I'm the only one who can tolerate you."

He grinned, "Good point." His head tilted slightly and he questioned, "Care for a dance with this lonely snowflake?"

"It'd be my pleasure," she answered and pulled away so that he could grab her hand.

Minutes later, they were outside swaying along to a slow Christmas tune alongside many other dancing couples.

"This is nice," she breathed and went on. "It's romantic…perfect. Almost like nothing could make this any less wonderful." Then a blonde figure caught her eye and Claire's brows rose when she saw Caroline approaching them with a look of determination upon her face. "Oh this should be interesting," she commented lightly.

Klaus spun them around when she said this so he could see what she was talking about. With a chuckle, he released her.

When the blonde vampire was standing before her, she glanced cautiously over at Klaus before addressing Claire, "Can I have a word with you? _Alone_?"

By the look on the young vampire's face, Claire could tell that it was important. So, with a quick glance at Klaus, she nodded. "Yeah," she turned to Klaus and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered. "Don't go too far. I'll be right back." Turning, she followed the blonde through the crowd toward alley entrance between the Grill and the next building.

When Caroline decided that they were far enough away from prying eyes and ears, she turned around to face her with a worried look. "Okay, I am really risking a lot by coming to you. I mean this is really, _really_ a huge thing for me to do, okay? I mean majorly _big_."

"Okay," Claire responded unsurely through Caroline's small outburst. "What's this all about?"

"Look, if I tell you…you have to _swear_ that you won't let him hurt him."

At her plea, Claire's eyes narrowed slightly, "What is that Tyler is planning, Caroline?"

"Swear first," the other woman persisted.

"I can't _swear_ anything," Claire shot back. "If your boyfriend is planning something against _my_ boyfriend then I can't exactly prevent mine from hurting yours. I mean honestly, what is with you people?"

The desperation on Caroline's face was very evident, "Please, Claire. I have to know that Tyler won't be killed over this idiotic plan."

Now, Claire was _very_ curious to know what the hell was going on. With a sigh, she spoke, "Look, I will try, okay? That's all that I can give you. Now, tell me what's going on."

Swallowing, Caroline nodded, "Tyler and Hayley have been helping his hybrids break their sire bond." Claire's eyes widened, but kept quite as Caroline continued, "Now that they all have, they're planning on doing some body jump spell where they take Klaus' body and put into someone else's then bury it under concrete long enough so that the hybrids can disappear."

Claire felt her heart drop from her chest, but she soon felt anger take over. "Is that so," she questioned crossly. "And whose body will they be using?" Even as she asked the question, she already knew the answer.

"Tyler's," Caroline replied softly then looked down. "But that's changed now I think."

"Who's it going to be now," she asked sharply.

"Rebekah's," Caroline answered and lowered her gaze momentarily before continuing. "It was my idea, I'll take ownership of it, but I had to do it to keep Tyler from being the one. Once Tyler was off to make the plans, Hayley snapped my neck and now I don't know what she is planning."

"Your boyfriend and that wolf bitch are _idiots_ if they think that they can get away with this," she growled. "And that they would think that they could do it without me stopping them and those damn hybrids." She started to move past Caroline, but the other woman quickly stopped her.

"Please, if we just stop it from happening then no one has to get hurt," she pleaded. "Look, Stefan and I found out that we don't need the sword anymore. That was the plan originally— to just get the sword and let this whole thing with the hybrids happen…but now…"

"Now you only need me because your boyfriend's life is in danger," Claire concluded snidely. "What about Stefan? What's his reason?" She shook her head and didn't give Caroline a chance to answer. Shaking her head, she exhaled, "Look, I can't promise that your boyfriend is going to come out of this unscathed, but you best _hope_ that mine makes it out of this or I assure you that Tyler will be the first person I come after, do you get me?"

Caroline sadly nodded.

"Now where are they planning on doing all of this," she questioned heatedly.

"I don't think that should matter…" Caroline began to argue which caused Claire to lash out and shoot forward, shoving the blonde into the brick wall behind her.

"Tell me _where_, Caroline."

"In the woods near the Lockwood Cellar," she answered quickly. "If Tyler managed to get a hold of the hybrids that had stowed her away, Rebekah's body should be there and waiting."

Claire released her hold on the other woman and stepped away, releasing a loud sigh. "So, two Originals for the price of one," she breathed in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," Caroline choked out. "You know that I would never do anything to purposely hurt you, but I love him just like you love Klaus." She flashed Claire a fleeting look. "Please go before it's too late."

With a quick glare in the blonde's direction, Claire turned and rushed back into the Grill to find Klaus, hoping that he was right back where she had left him.

When he wasn't anywhere outside the restaurant, she began to worry that she was too late and he had been lured away. She grabbed her phone from her small clutch and quickly dialed his number. With it pressed to ear, her eyes kept darting around the crowd as she moved through it toward the Grill to check inside. She sighed after it rang a few times and she got his voicemail. "Nik, this is _urgent_. Call me and don't go anywhere!"

After not finding him anywhere inside either, she quickly stepped back outside again letting her eyes moved all around the happy people of Mystic Falls as they enjoyed the cool December night amongst the lights.

When she didn't see him, she released a strangled breath and looked back at her phone. "Call me back, please." After a few calming breaths, her eyes moved around again and stopped on a familiar form, who stood among the crowd staring right at her and she found her eyes narrowing.

She charged up to the person and spat, "Where the hell is he?"

Stefan sighed, "Claire, just calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do, Stefan. Where is he?"

"He just left with Adrian…" When she began moving past him, he quickly stopped her. "You're not going anywhere."

Claire shoved him away, "Like hell I'm not!"

"It's too dangerous," he insisted firmly. "The last thing you need to do is to get caught in the middle and killed."

"Like you give a shit about me," she threw back angrily. When she made another move to leave, he stopped her again. "Get out of my way, Stefan."

"He's not worth getting yourself killed," he told her heatedly.

"He is to me," she stated strongly then glared up at him. "You may not _need _me anymore, but he _does_. Now move the hell out of my way or so help me god I will _make _you. I don't give a damn about the fact that we are surrounded by a crowd. Now _move_!"

The two Salvatore's stare each other down intensely before one finally relented. With a sigh of defeat, Stefan moved out of the way. "Be careful."

Claire simply nodded before heading off toward the woods in hurry.

* * *

It took Claire nearly ten minutes to get to the location and in her mind it felt like it took her much longer. When she was within a 100 yards of the Lockwood Cellar, her nose quickly detected the smell of blood and her pace quickened.

As she neared, she could hear the sounds of fighting and the terrible moans of death. Her eyes moved wildly around when she finally arrived where she found just about half of what used to be Klaus' hybrid's lying dead on the ground—all killed either by decapitation or the removal of their hearts.

Her eyes quickly searched for Klaus and found him wielding the Hunter's sword and slicing off a female hybrid's head.

Claire found herself frozen as she watched him viciously take off the woman's head with no hesitation or remorse. The man that she loved was unrecognizable all covered in the blood of his hybrids.

Movement off to the side caught her attention and she was shoved backwards into a tree with a groan. When her eyes met those of a clearly pissed off and scared Kim, she released a growl of annoyance which gained the attention of Klaus.

"Claire!"

She saw that he tried to make his way to her, but found himself side-tracked when his path was crossed by another hybrid which continued his killing spree.

"He killed Adrian," the woman who had her pinned against the tree cried out. "He ripped his heart from his chest like he was nothing!"

Claire's eyes narrowed as she smirked, "That's too bad. I would have really liked to have been here to see that." With a swift move, she removed one of the hybrid's hands from her shoulder, bent it backwards, breaking it. When the woman yelped, Claire elbowed her in the face sending the other woman backward while Claire readied herself for the woman's attack.

With a growl, Kim slowly circled Claire who held her gaze closely. She quickly took notice that Kim had suffered from a previous injury prior to Claire's arrival which caused the other woman to limp.

Claire quickly cleared her mind. The woman's injury was not important and she needed to focus. While she could easily hold her own against the woman, she still had the few others to deal with.

Then the female hybrid advanced and the two traded jabs and punches before Claire found herself sent backwards by a quick head-butt and into the hold of another hybrid. Kim took the opportunity to grab a fallen branch that had a very sharp point at the end that had once been connect to a tree.

Claire watched wildly as the woman rushed forward and Claire released strangled cry as the pointed edge was shoved into her abdomen just a couple inches from her heart.

"NOOOOOO," she heard Klaus roar as she sank to the ground, clutching the branch. Gasping, she faintly heard Klaus heading her way, but was momentarily distracted by another hybrid crossing his path.

With wide-eyes, she watched as Kim smirked down at her. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Go to hell," Claire bit out and cried out when Kim jerked the branch from her body. Her body was saved from falling forward by the hard grip of the male hybrid behind her.

Kim held the branch tightly, "I won't miss this time. That was just for my amusement. _This_ will be for Adrian. Your death will be for _him_." She took a step forward and Claire's eyes quickly searched for Klaus. She found him finishing off the two hybrids that he had crossed paths with.

His eyes lifted to meet hers and she gave him a brave smile as Kim reared back the branch, ready bring it forward to stab her in the heart. His face filled with anguish as he rushed forward to intervene, but it wasn't he who had kept her from dying.

Instead, Stefan appeared from out of nowhere from behind her and took care of the male hybrid holding her, by shoving his fist in from behind and removing his heart.

Kim was stunned by his arrival and that gave Klaus enough time to jerk the tree branch from the female hybrid's grip. She cried out as he gripped her by the throat and growled to Stefan.

"Get Claire out of here."

"No," Claire argued. "Not without you!"

Stefan quickly helped Claire to her feet and said lightly, "Come on."

She jerked from his hold, "Not happening." To Klaus, pleaded again, "I'm not leaving you."

"Claire, _go_," he said with gritted teeth as his deadly focus went to the female hybrid in his grip.

"Nik," Claire pleaded.

Klaus ignored her and ordered Stefan, "Now, Stefan."

Using a bit more strength, Stefan grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the scene much to her dismay.

When they were a good mile away, Claire pushed him away and stopped walking. Her head turned toward the direction that they had come from. "I can't just _leave_ him," she gasped as she ran her fingers through her hair anxiously.

"It's what he wants," Stefan pointed out with a sigh.

She glanced at him with questioning eyes, "Why are you even here?"

"You were walking into a warzone. Even with everything that has happened with us, I couldn't just let you go after him knowing fully well that you could be killed in the crossfire."

Had her mind not been completely worried about the love of her life's welfare, she might have been touched by his concern. Shaking her head, she spoke again, "I don't feel right leaving him back there."

"He'll be on his way soon," Stefan replied and grabbed her arm again. "He's indestructible, remember? Come on. Let's get you home."

As he started leading them in a familiar direction, Claire quickly recognized just where they were heading and it was not the mansion. She stopped walking which caused him to halt too. "That's not my home anymore, Stefan," she pointed out.

His eyes quickly darted to the ground. "It could be again."

"Only if I break it off with him," she pointed out with a bitter chuckle. She jerked her arm from his hold and turned to head in the direction of the mansion. When she heard Stefan's footsteps following, she glanced over her shoulder, but kept walking. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you get there safely," he answered as he stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Suit yourself," she muttered.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the mansion, Claire led the way inside and walked into Klaus' study with Stefan still behind her. She quickly fixed herself a drink and motioned to Stefan, "Want something?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

"You can go," she told him simply. "I can wait for him alone." When he said nothing in return, but just studied her closely, she sighed. "What? If you have something say _please_ just say it. It's not like I haven't heard it before."

"You saw what he did tonight," he began. "He's dangerous."

"His back was to the wall," she pointed out in defense glancing downward at her glass. "Those hybrids were planning on killing him. They double-crossed him. He did what needed to be done."

Her head lifted when she heard the sound of the front door. She slammed her drink back onto the table and rushed to the foyer. When her eyes locked onto his stoic form, she breathed, "Nik." When she said his name, he didn't respond.

It was like he was in some kind of trance.

She approached him slowly, "Nik?"

His eyes moved to meet hers and she felt her heart stop when she saw the lack of any kind of emotion being present within them.

When he said nothing, she questioned softly, "Nik, what happened?"

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. His lips moved, but no sound was heard. He closed his mouth and swallowed then finally spoke, "I killed Carol Lockwood."

Claire's body froze and she held in a gasp after he declared this. "What," she managed to choke out.

"I couldn't find Lockwood," he continued as a dangerous look replaced his stoic one. "I had to make him _pay_ for what he did to me—an eye for an eye." His eyes bored into hers. "He _took_ away _everything_ from me!"

Claire took a step forward to calm him down, but by this point he had reached his boiling point and she found herself pushed away.

"Don't _touch _me," he cried out. "I know what you are thinking! What you are _feeling_! You're frightened of me and you should be!" His breathing quickened. "You need to get out of here before I do something else, something to hurt you."

"Nik, you're okay," she told him soothingly. She went to console him again, but this time she was pushed across the foyer into the wall behind her with a whimper.

"_Don't_ treat me like I'm _weak_ and _pathetic_," he growled as his eyes yellowed and his face changed.

Stefan flashed forward to try and pull him off of her, but Klaus lashed out and sent Stefan flying across the room and hard into the wall.

As Stefan regained his footing, Claire returned her attention to the broken man in front of her. "Nik, stop," Claire cried out, grabbing his face and turning it so that she could look him in the eye. "Calm down." Tears fell from her eyes as she pleaded. "Listen to me."

He jerked away from her with tears of his own building in his eyes. "I'm dangerous. You almost died because me." He shook his head sharply. "No, I can't…you have to leave. _Now_."

She allowed her head to move from side to side as she declared. "No."

"Go," he snarled and backed away toward the stairs. "Leave me be. If you know what's good for you… just go." His head lowered, unable to look at her any longer and his blurry form was gone and up the stairs before she could utter another word.

Stefan approached where she was still pressed against the wall she had been shoved in. He placed a gentle hand to her shoulder, "Let's go."

"No," she bit out firmly.

"Claire," he insisted. "He's not in the right state of mind now."

"He'd _never_ hurt me," she vowed strongly.

With a glare, Stefan slammed the wall behind her for emphasis as he declared, "He nearly put you through the wall!"

"He's _hurt_," she managed with the lump in throat. "It's what he expects to happen. I'm not going to abandon him, Stefan. He's been through enough of that in his lifetime and I refuse to do it."

When Stefan gave her a pained look, he breathed, "How? How can you still be here after all the bad that he's done?"

"We've all done bad things, Stefan," she pointed out. "He's never had anyone not turn their back on him. I'm not going to. It's what we do, brother. We care. Even if the easiest thing is just to walk away and move on, we _never_ give up on those that we love. I never gave up on you or Damon even if you've given up on me. And I sure as hell will not be giving up on _him_." She swallowed and nodded to the door. "Now, go. I've got this."

Slowly, he nodded and for once he seemed to understand.

When her brother was finally gone, Claire released a few calming breaths before heading up the stairs.

As she entered the bedroom, her eyes looked downward to find his suit jacket and his bloody dress shirt tossed onto the floor. Her ears heard the sound of water running and her feet carried her over to the bathroom door which was partially opened.

She poked her head in and whispered, "Nik?" Her eyes found him standing with his back hunched over the sink with his palms pressed onto the vanity. He had lost the under shirt and was now just standing in slacks. When she had spoken his name, his head lifted and his eyes met hers through the mirror.

At the sight of her, his legs seemed to crumble from beneath him and if it hadn't been for her rushing over, he would have fallen to the ground. She helped him onto a nearby chair and steadied him. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as his head pressed against her stomach. "Shh, it's okay," she whispered as she hugged his head to her body. One hand gently stroked his bare back.

"I told you to leave," he said lowly.

"I figured by now you'd learn that I don't always have to listen to you," she quipped softly.

"You should leave," he persisted. "I'm no good for you."

"Let me be with judge of that," she argued gently.

"I'm going to get you killed," he pointed out as he tried to push her away again, but she tightened her hold on him.

With her hands now pressed against his face causing it to tilt upwards, she insisted, "Nik, stop! Look at me."

His eyes finally stopped avoiding hers and glanced upward. Her heart broke when she saw how deeply wounded he was.

"Good," she said with a small smile. "Now, listen to me very closely. I am _not_ going anywhere. You can fight and push me away, but I'm not leaving. I love you and I know that you're hurting and you feel like this is the end of you, but you are going to be _fine_. Do you hear me? You will overcome this. You always do. And I will be _right _here beside you, helping you through." Tears flowed from his eyes as she spoke to him. She found herself tearing up as a result. She gripped his bloodied face and found herself firmly stating, "_You are not alone_. I'm _here, _Nik, okay? I'm here with you _always_." With a sniffle, she kissed the top of his head and reached for the washcloth that laid in the sink and quickly soaked it. "Now, let's get you cleaned up."

She slowly began wiping away the blood from his face while he watched her quietly. As soon as his face was somewhat clean, she suggested, "Let's get you in the shower."

He released her so that she could walk over to the walk-in shower and start the water. Soon steam filled the bathroom as she returned to stand before him. She helped him to his feet then helped him out of his clothes.

When he was left in just his boxers, his hands went to graze over the area of her dress where Kim had stabbed her and breathed in and out deeply.

"Hey," she whispered and pulled the dress up and over her head then continued, "See, I'm fine." While it was evident something had happened, there was nothing there except some blood that remained behind.

"You wouldn't have been if Stefan hadn't had shown…"

"Stop thinking of the what-ifs," she said simply as she tried herself not to think about what would have happened had Stefan not saved her. She swallowed. "I'm here now." Without any more talking, she ridded herself of the remainder of her clothing and he did the same.

Then the both of them stepped into the shower stall and she closed the glass door behind them and she gently pushed him under the spray.

He pulled her body close and buried his face into the nape of her neck.

Her body quickly filled with the feeling of complete despair. She felt everything that he was feeling and it nearly made her collapse as she was overcome with his misery. "I got you," she soothed.

"You were right," he gasped. "All this time, you knew something like this was going to happen. I was too cocky. I didn't think they'd _dare_ try and disobey me, and then _this_. "

She frowned, but said nothing. He said nothing else after that just kept his arms tightly around her and his head pressed against her neck.

* * *

Hours later, Claire sat awake in their bed while he slept beside her. After righting off the exhaustion, he should couldn't anymore and passed out shortly after one o'clock.

As he slept, she gently stroked his hair and sighed. The moment that he had finally fallen asleep, her mind was racing with all the events of the night.

She glanced down at him to check and see if he was indeed _asleep_ and even aided his sleep by giving him a pleasant and peaceful dream of the two of them relaxing on the beaches of St. Lucia.

Quietly and carefully, she slipped from the bed and tip-toed over to the closet to grab some jeans, pulling them on. She grabbed some shoes then headed for the door where she paused to glance toward the bed to check to see if he had woken up. When she saw that he was still asleep, she eyed his jacket on the floor and bent down to search it for his phone.

When she found it, she dropped the jacket back onto the floor and exited the room. She hurried down the stairs to the front door and outside.

Her legs carried her away from the mansion and into the woods where she quickly went through his contacts and found the number that she was looking for. Biting her bottom lip, she selected the number and pressed _send_ then brought the phone to ear.

She listened to the other line ring and ring continuously before sighing when the voicemail picked up. Clearing her throat, she spoke, "It's me, Claire. Look, I know that this may be a surprise to be hearing from me, but I'm lost at what to do. I know you don't owe him anything, and it's probably a long shot, but I had to call. He won't admit this to himself or to me, but he needs his family. I really could use your calm and level-headed attitude right now, Elijah. I…" Her voice broke as she tried to continue. "I don't know if I can do this alone. I don't know if I can help him, protect him from himself." With sniff, she shook her head. "Anyway, just call me if you can somehow look past all that he's done and help. Please I need your help." She hung up and sighed.

She dreaded the next call.

When she found Kol's name, she pressed send and put the phone back to her ear.

_"Brother!"_ his familiar accent voice greeted. _"Long time no hear, Niklaus! It would appear as if you've been too busy with that pretty little Salvatore, huh?"_

Rolling her eyes, she spoke up, "It's not Niklaus, it's Claire."

"_Well, well, Claire! How are you darling? Don't get me wrong…it's definitely a pleasure to get a call from you especially this late in the evening…"_

"Look, I don't have time to listen to you failed attempts at flirting, Kol. I've called you for a reason, so please just stop talking and listen okay?"

He chuckled on the other line. _"Very well. Talk away."_

After giving him the rundown on what all has happened up to this point, she finally sighed, "So? Will you come back and help him out?"

He snorted, "_Why should I?"_

"Because he's your brother," she argued heatedly. "I get that he's done some pretty awful things to you and your siblings…"

_"That's putting it mildly, darling. I do not owe Niklaus a thing. He should be counting his blessing for the mere fact that I haven't shown up and taken care of those beloved hybrids of his myself."_

She sighed, "Okay. I see that I'm wasting my time."

_"You have a lot of guts, girlie. I will give you that. I admire your devotion and just for that I will consider it, but no promises."_

"I guess I will take what I can get. Just give me a call on my cell…" She proceeded to give him the number.

_"We shall speak soon, darling…"_

With a snort, she ended the call before he could finish. She turned and glanced toward the mansion then looked toward the dark woods behind her.

Tucking the phone into her back pocket, she took off in the direction of the Lockwood Cellar where she found the bodies of the fallen hybrids still lying there. Trying not to focus on the disturbing scene, she headed toward the cellar and slowly walked down the stone stairs.

When she reached the bottom, her eyes quickly locked on the casket. She approached it and dropped to her knees. Releasing a breath, she reached forward and lifted the top, revealing the gray-face of Rebekah as she laid with the dagger protruding from her chest.

"Okay," she whispered as she reached for the silver object. "It's time to wake up, Rebekah. Your brother needs you." With a slight tug, she pulled the dagger out and placed it onto Rebekah's joined hands."

Claire climbed back to her feet and stared down at the body of Nik's sister then turned to walk toward the stairs, but something caught her eye and her nose quickly detected a human.

With her eyes, she saw someone peeking around a corner and she mentally cursed when she saw none other than April Young standing there.

"Please don't hurt me," the girl pleaded.

"It's okay," Claire said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" She approached the young girl. "How do you know about this place?"

"I don't, I just…I overheard Caroline telling Matt about it after she tried to force me forget the fact that _I_ saw her dead in the bathroom. I mean how could I possibly forget something like that?!"

As the girl continued to babble, it became clear that Caroline tried to compel the girl, but apparently it didn't take. So, Claire quickly let her eyes trail over the girl to see if she could find any evidence that she was wearing vervain. Her eyes fell upon a bracelet and recognized it as one that Stefan had given Elena to give to Jeremy nearly a year ago.

Claire flashed forward, startling the girl, but jerked the bracelet from her wrist and hissed when it burned her skin. She threw it to the ground then refocused on the human in front of her. "Okay. April, I need you to calm down and look at me." The girl nodded and Claire knew that she had her mind in her control. "This has been a very _long_ night and I need you to forget everything that happened today, okay? You did your Miss Mystic Falls duties. You ran into Caroline, but she brushed you off because she was having boy drama. You decided to go for a walk and you got lost. Lucky for you, Sheriff Forbes found you and gave you a ride home. When you get home, I want you to go relax in a warm bubble bath and never think about the things that you saw tonight. Now I want you to grab your bracelet and get out of here _fast_ and ignore everything you see outside_."_

She watched wearily as the girl quickly grabbed the bracelet from the ground and hurried to the steps.

Sighing, Claire quickly glanced at the casket containing Rebekah. "God, I hope that I'm doing the right thing."


	13. FYI

Okay it has once again been brought to my attention by a reader that "It Will Always Be You, Love" has been posted onto another site by someone else. As my faithful readers I want to thank you for pointing out these occurrences to me. The story and user have both been deleted. Please continue to bring this type of thing to my attention. To those that like to take what is not yours, I am 2-0. I will find out where you are posting my work and you better believe that I will get it taken down. This is my hard work! I don't appreciate it and honestly it's sad. So save yourself the trouble because my readers have my back!


	14. Family Matters

****Be prepared...their is a lot of talking in this one. Author's Note is at the bottom.****

**Family Matters**

The next day found Claire leaning forward against the iron railing of the balcony attached to Klaus' bedroom. It overlooked the gorgeous garden in back and she found herself lost in thought as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

She smiled slightly at the familiarity of Klaus' touch and straightened her back then leaned against his chest.

"You seem in deep thought," he commented softly.

This would be the first thing the two had spoken since the incident last night. When she had returned to the bed after making her calls, she found him still sleeping soundly and she merely settled in beside him again. She barely slept, but when she did wake, he was gone and it made her _very_ worried especially after what occurred with Carol Lockwood.

"Where'd you go last night," he questioned and she found herself sucking in a breath. "Did you take my phone? Last night I left it in my pants pocket and found it on the bedside table this morning."

Trying to keep her composure, she answered simply, "I went out to go look for my clutch that I dropped last night. I borrowed your phone to aide in the search."

When she said nothing else, he spoke again, "I wanted to thank you…for what you did last night."

Rubbing the arms that were wrapped around her, she turned her head slightly so she could kiss his jawline gently. "No need to thank me…you needed me and I wanted to be there."

"I still believe that I don't deserve you," he remarked as his face lowered to press into her shoulder. "Especially not after what I did last night," he added with a sigh. "I shouldn't have done that—I shouldn't have shoved you…I can't forgive myself for harming you."

"I'm not some delicate human. It barely even stung…"

"Don't," he cut her off, shaking his head and pulling away from her. "Don't defend what I did. Don't _ever_ defend me when I _hurt _you. It may not have hurt you much physically, but emotionally I'm sure it was terrible."

Turning around to face him fully, she nodded solemnly then stepped forward to grab each of his hands. "Nik, look, yes what you did was uncalled for, but you were upset. Because of that, I can forgive you for it and I know that you won't do it again."

"I give you my word," he vowed firmly. Then his eyes softened, and his head bowed again, "I did a lot of things last night that I'm sure that you don't approve of—murdering Carol Lockwood for instance." His headed lifted and their eyes met again. "The moment I told you, I felt the feeling of disappointment radiating off of you."

Her grip loosened a bit on his hands as her eyes implored his a moment before releasing a sigh. "I get that you did it out of _revenge_, but she shouldn't have been killed so callously. She was innocent and if I'm being perfectly honest I think that you've started something that is going to be hard to recover from."

"I was irrational," he agreed as he eyed her closely. "Do you think less of me because of it?"

"No," she answered truthfully which seem to give him some sense of relief for his body relaxed. "Tyler went against you and helped your hybrids break their sire bond to you then he cooked up some plan to get rid of you. I think anyone who would be in your position has the right to be vengeful, but we need to be smarter and not let our emotions get the best of us. That's partially the problem, Nik. You don't think things through and it creates bigger problems.* Biting her bottom lip, she secretly hoped that speaking the truth didn't upset him.

"You're right," he agreed, surprising her. "I wanted him to _feel_ what I felt when I found out my hybrids had betrayed me. I wanted him to _hurt_."

"How did you find out," she asked curiously.

"Hayley," he answered which made her eyes widen slightly.

She blurted out, "Tyler's friend?" When he nodded, she ran her fingers through her hair. "I would have figured she would have been the culprit who had helped him with all of this."

"She appeared to have ulterior motives," he remarked bitterly. "Those motives were not disclosed to me, but she did give me the packs whereabouts." He eyed her closely. "Is that why Caroline came to you?"

She nodded, "She was against it…well partially. They were planning on getting a witch to do that whole body jump spell and put you into another body then bury you. The other body was originally going to be Tyler's until Caroline suggested using Rebekah's instead then Hayley broke her neck. So, that's when Caroline became worried about Tyler's welfare and enlisted my help."

With dark eyes, he asked, "And what about Stefan? Did your brother have any knowledge of what was going to happen?"

"He may have been aware," she answered carefully. "His and Caroline's intent was to grab the Hunter's sword."

"Oh, believe me I already know what his intentions were when he admitted to breaking into the mansion while we were out then he had the audacity to watch me as I walked into a trap! Had he not saved your life last night, it would have been very difficult not to hunt him down and rip off his head."

She frowned at his threat and he released a loud sigh, stepping away from her.

"I know that I gave you my word that I wouldn't harm your brothers, but after all that I've…"

She knew what he was going to say and frankly she didn't want to hear it. She gave him a hard stare and snapped, "He doesn't _owe _you anything."

The statement seemed to startle him for his mouth dropped open slightly and his eyes widened.

"Just because you spared his life, spared Elena's life, _does not_ mean that he owes you anything in return. That's your problem. You can't expect everyone to just be on your side when you haven't earned their trust." Her face softened and continued. "Look, I'm sorry for being so _honest_, but you know, deep down that's it's the truth."

"So, I've earned your trust and therefore you've earned mine," he began sharply, matter-of-factly.

"Yes," she breathed a bit alarmed by his tone.

"That's very interesting," he commented thoughtfully yet with a bit of edge to his tone. "You still haven't questioned me about my whereabouts this morning." Before she could respond, he kept talking. "I went back to the woods to take care of the bodies, clean up my mess. I ventured down into the Lockwood Cellar and would you like for me to continue with what I discovered?"

With a frown, she turned away from him and gripped the iron railing. Sighing, she nodded her head. "Yes, I was the one that un-daggered Rebekah."

"Why didn't you tell me the moment that you decided to do it," he asked crossly which aggravated her.

She spun around, "Because last night you were hurting! I figured that you had suffered enough and I didn't want to add anything more to it. It was a hard decision, but I do _not_ regret making it. Nor do I regret my actions that occurred _before_ I went and un-daggered her."

His brows furrowed and he stared at her closely. "And what exactly were those actions, Claire?"

Swallowing, she cleared her throat and spoke. "I lied when I said that I only took your phone to aide me in my search for my clutch." Biting her bottom lip, she slowly continued. "I needed it to call your brothers."

His jaw tightened and he turned away from her. She could tell from his tense posture that he was trying very hard not to let his anger out. "And you thought that wise," he asked tightly.

"Absolutely," she answered firmly. "You may not think that you need them, but you do. I knew that you would never make the call on your own, so I assisted." When he said nothing, she felt her heart sink. "Look, I get that I went behind your back and if this changes things between us…"

Jerking around, he gave her incredulous look, "This most _definitely_ does not change things between us." He released a long, tense-filled breath. He took a step forward and pressed the palms of his hand to her cheeks. "Claire, love, you do things because you feel they are right. I could never be angry with you for having such a selfless heart. I just think that you're fighting a losing battle with this particular plan."

"Your family, despite all of the bickering, is loyal to each other. I _believe_ that with all of my heart." Her voice cracked slightly as she continued. "I could have lost you last night. You need protection now more than ever. It may take some convincing on my part and some…" She eyed him closely. "Apologizing on yours, but I believe they will stand behind you."

"And against your brothers," he pointed out, softly. "Your family is on the other side on this whole race for the cure, Claire. What if it comes down to you choosing who lives and who dies?"

This question causes her to swallow _hard _and look away towards the garden below. What would she do if it were to come down to that? Who would she choose? How could she possibly decide something like that?

When she was unable to find the words to respond, he added softly, "You know that I would do everything that I can to prevent having to kill either of them, but if it comes down to my life over theirs…I won't do anything that will take me away from you."

Slowly, she nodded and her eyes met his again. "Well, let's just hope that it doesn't come down to that."

After a short moment of silence, she felt his hand take hers and laced their fingers. "Care to tell me how those phone calls went?"

She released a snort. "Well, Elijah didn't answer, so I left him a very lengthy voicemail. I did manage to get a hold of Kol. He didn't agree or anything, but he did say that he would _consider _it."

"Well, that's something," he replied lowly.

"I had hoped that at least Elijah would have answered and agreed," she told him with a sigh. She turned to him. "You need to try and make amends with them, Nik." When he started to protest, she pressed her free hand to his chest, gripping his shirt. "_Please_. You've hurt them multiple times…"

"Love, they…"

She cut him off, "Yes, I know that they betrayed you in some way too with the _exception_ of Rebekah who you daggered on multiple occasions when she has done nothing but been by your side when nobody else bothered. Elijah didn't deserve a dagger to the heart either. You promised him his family and he saved you."

"Need I remind you that he plotted to have me killed?"

"Need I further remind you that you killed many people that night and might I add that I was part of that group that _plotted _to kill you," she countered and pushed him lightly away. "For crying out loud, Nik, you have to let some things go! I mean look at me. I've forgiven all the bad that you've done and that list isn't exactly _short_. You need to be the bigger person and give them the apology that they deserve."

He breathed in sharply then released the breath out. "It won't work."

"You won't know until you try."

"What is that you plan to do, love?"

"I haven't thought that far yet," she admitted sheepishly. "I mean really how does one managed to talk a bunch of stubborn Originals to gather in one place?"

He released a soft chuckle, "I'll let you try and sort that problem out on your own."

"Thanks," she responded in return with a sarcastic glare. She allowed her eyes to study him a moment before asking, gently. "How are you, really?"

"It's not over," he said strongly. His eyes filled with grit. "The cure is still out there and with young Jeremy as the new hunter, and the sword still in my possession, I will find it."

"Only when Jeremy's tattoo is completed," she pointed out. "He has to kill a lot of vampire to make that happen."

"And I plan on helping him with that," he assured her. He eyed her. "It may get messy. Will you be okay with that?"

She shrugged, "Does it really matter? If it's the only way to get to the cure and get you more hybrids then why would I stop you?"

"I won't make the same mistake with the next ones," he vowed. "I've learned from my mistakes, Claire. I won't be ruthless this time."

"Would you insist that they not be sired to you," she asked. "Let them truly have the choice?"

"You're asking a lot from me," he pointed out roughly.

"No, I'm not," she insisted. "I'm asking you to be _merciful._ Let them want to choose to be by your side because they feel that you are _worth_ protecting. If you treat them properly, I assure you that they will choose wisely."

"I can't promise you anything," he stated carefully. When she sighed, he reached for her arm. "Please don't get angry, love. Please understand that I would do anything that you ask of me, but I have to be cautious and realistic."

"Fine," she relented. "Just be careful with Jeremy."

"He can't hurt me," he said chuckling.

"I'm not worried about that," she corrected after giving him a look. "He's the only family Elena has left and he's young. He hasn't exactly had as much time as the last hunter to get properly _trained_."

"I understand. Keep young Jeremy from becoming vampire food, got it." He closed the distance between their bodies and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry if things are getting more complicated now."

"Wouldn't feel normal if there weren't some kind of drama going on in our daily lives," she murmured jokingly. "I mean this _is_ Mystic Falls where _nothing_ is ever normal."

"Good point," he chuckled. "I commend you for your efforts to reconcile my family and me. I just don't want you to end up disappointed or worse _hurt_."

Smiling slightly at his concern, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him softly upon his lips. She pulled back and cocked her head at him, "I just want you to have your family back."

"I'll try my best to make sure your attempts aren't wasted," he promised before pressing his lips against hers more firmly.

* * *

Later that day, Claire sat on the leather sofa in the parlor eyeing the cell phone in her hand. She was alone in the mansion while Klaus went off to try and find Jeremy to begin helping him with his revealing more of his tattoo.

Claire stared at the screen anticipating some kind of phone call from one of other Mikaelson family members. She had attempted to call each of them again this time including Rebekah, but received no answers and had to leave a message in return.

She imagined that this would be hard, but not _this_ hard. She had hoped that at least Elijah would hear her out, but to no avail it would seem.

Rebekah would be difficult since she was surely still pissed about being the one that had been recently daggered.

Sighing, she touched the screen and began composing a text message with Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol being the recipients. Her thumbs hovered over the keyboard on the screen for a moment as she tried to think of the best words to type to the three of them.

_Okay, one last and final attempt. I just need a few moments of your time. I get that none of you owe anything to your brother, but as his family he holds you all to the greatest regard despite his actions. I know that he cares for all of you. He may not voice it, but he does. I truly believe that he does. Please just give him a chance to prove it. _

Claire paused then let her thumbs type out the rest of the message.

_I would like to meet all of you and discuss this in person. He doesn't have to be there if that is what all of you wish. I feel like I can plead my case better face to face. I'll be waiting in the woods where your family once resided those many centuries ago. Meet me there tomorrow at noon. _

Not even hesitating, she pressed the send button and tossed her phone to the area of couch beside her then leaned back.

* * *

The following day was Christmas Eve and she found herself anxiously pacing as she waited for the hopeful arrival of Klaus' siblings. To occupy her mind, she stared around the area taking it all in. This had once been the place where their family had lived back when they were humans. Klaus had brought her here and told her many stories of his family's lives that took place here.

Her eyes moved toward the small patch of area where a tiny cemetery sat. Their younger brother Henrik was buried there with rock marking his grave. Along with him were other villagers that had resided in the area.

Glancing at her watch, she took note that that it was nearing the meeting time—exactly two minutes till. She wondered if any of them were going to show.

She wrung her hands nervously as she paused during her pacing to let her eyes rake across the area looking for some kind of movement. When she saw nothing, she sighed and continued walking back and forth.

Ten minutes later, she sadly leaned against a large tree and stared wearily out into the woods in front of her.

_No one is coming_.

With a frown, she released a soft sigh and pushed off the tree and contemplated staying for just a few more minutes. Maybe one of them will appear during that time.

"Not likely," she replied.

"You know," a voice spoke up, startling her. "Talking to one self is the first sign of insanity."

Spinning around, she found herself face to face with Kol who smirked down at her. "You're late."

"I beat the ever-so-punctual Elijah," he pointed out. "Give me at least some credit for that."

"Have you spoken to Elijah," she asked immediately. "Is he coming too?"

"Don't know," Kol answered walking past her and looking around the area. "My eldest brother isn't answering my calls. Rebekah will be here shortly. Had to convince her that this might be somewhat amusing…" He twirled around and grinned. "You know…you _trying_ to persuade us with the notion that our brother is worth forgiving."

She glared at him. "I appreciate the _positivity._"

He chuckled lightly, "Oh, Claire. You really have bit off more than you can chew with this one."

"You can say that again," a feminine voice agreed off to the side which could only belong to Rebekah.

Claire watched as she stepped around a tree to reveal her presence. "Rebekah," she greeted calmly. "Thanks for coming."

"I figured I owed it to you—with the whole helping me out during the Pastor Young fiasco and un-daggering me." Her eyes looked at her incredulously, "Took you bloody long enough on the latter by the way."

Another voice joined in on the conversation, "I'm sure, Claire had her reasons to delay that, sister."

Claire smiled slightly at the sound of Elijah's voice and she turned in its direction, finding him leaning casually against large rock dressed in what else but a suit.

Rebekah snorted, "Oh, I'm sure there is a very good reason why and he goes by the name _Niklaus_."

Elijah approached the group slowly and gave Claire a kind look. "Now that we're all here, you have our attention."

"Undividedly," Kol added with a smirk as he leaned back against the tree he was standing near and crossed his arms.

Flashing a quick look at Rebekah, Claire nodded and cleared her throat. "Okay, I know that I'm expecting a lot from each of you and I don't excuse anything that he has done to all of you, but I believe with all of my heart that he truly needs his family back together."

"Nothing says that better than a dagger to the heart," Rebekah quipped nastily.

"_Again_," Claire stated firmly. "I'm not excusing him for that. He has trust issues _obviously_. He doesn't believe that any of you will have his back, so he acts irrationally at times."

Again Rebekah spoke up, "I've never had his back? I've been the _only_ one out the three of us that has ever had his back and I keep getting knocked down every blasted time."

"You _are _easily swayed, dear sister," Kol brought up and held up his hands defensively when Rebekah glared at him. "What? Just pointing out a mere flaw in your loyalty is all."

"As if you have a loyal bone in that conniving body of yours, Kol," Rebekah shouted back as she advanced on him.

"Oh let's not get all testy," Kol fired back with a large grin, obviously enjoying the fact that he was riling her up.

Elijah stepped between the two before Rebekah got too close to pounce. "Enough. Claire has the floor. She's called all of us out here for a purpose and she has yet been able to fully disclose it."

"Fine. Please do continue, darling," Kol insisted while Rebekah scowled in his direction.

Just as Claire opened her mouth to speak again, her heart dropped when she heard the voice of Klaus off to the side. "Yes, please _continue_, love." Closing her eyes momentarily, she sighed and looked behind her where he stood. "Did I miss the memo or was I simply _not_ invited." He motioned to the rest of the Originals. "What's with the secret meeting with my siblings?"

Claire quickly glanced cautiously over at Kol and Rebekah—the two overzealous ones—before looking over at Klaus. "I thought it'd be best if I talked to them alone. How'd you even know where we were?"

"Oh, I put a tracker in your phone," he answered as he walked toward the group.

"_What_," she questioned sharply. "Are you kidding me? Why the hell would you do that?"

"To make sure that you aren't putting yourself in any danger," he claimed calmly before eyeing her company. "You really are quite brave to call them all here without me."

"What," Kol remarked in fake shock. "Do you think that we'd harm your precious Salvatore?"

"The thought did cross my mind when I walked up," Klaus answered snidely.

"Your faith in us is _astounding_," Kol countered with a roll of his eyes.

"This isn't helping," Claire interrupted as she placed herself in the path between Klaus and Kol.

"What exactly is this," Klaus questioned her.

"What this _is_," Rebekah commented dryly all while glaring daggers at Klaus, "is a bloody waste of time."

Klaus smirked, "Sister, good see you up and about."

Rebekah took a threatening step forward, but was blocked by Elijah.

The eldest brother sighed, "I'm beginning to think that perhaps Rebekah is right."

"Which is a miracle in itself," Kol added then chuckled when his sister hissed.

When all seemed to be lost, Claire couldn't let them just walk away. Not yet. So, she found herself blurting out. "Tomorrow is Christmas."

"And," Rebekah asked incredulously with her arms crossed.

"Despite what you think of each other, you are still a family and you still care for each other," she pointed out.

"Doubtful," Kol replied.

Claire shook her head. "No, you do. And Christmas is a time for family even a dysfunctional one that has been marked with centuries of betrayal. One thing about a family that makes it so significant is the fact that we can forgive each other for the bad that we've done."

Swallowing, Klaus sighed and looked over to her. "What are you trying to propose, love?"

"That we spend Christmas evening together at the mansion." She glanced around at his siblings and added, "As a family." When no one spoke, she continued. "How about seven thirty? Come, don't come it is completely up to all of you. It will give all of you a chance to air out everything and then you can decide if the family should stick together or continue to drift apart."

They all seemed to ponder it a moment before Kol chuckled. "Your girl is quite naïve, Niklaus, but I find her very intriguing." His eyes moved to meet Claire's gaze. "I'll consider it, darling." He approached her and Claire felt Klaus tensing up for an attack behind her, but that didn't intimidate Kol any. Stopping in front of her, he grabbed her hand and brought it up to kiss the back of it. "Till we meet again."

With a blink of an eye he was gone. She sighed and looked over at Rebekah who was studying her rather closely. "Well?"

"Honestly, I think it's still a waste of time," the blonde began indifferently.

Claire tilted her head. "Does that mean we won't see you there?"

"I'll think about it," she said in return and swung around to walk away.

When she could no longer be seen, Elijah cleared his throat, "Well, I'd say that you at least got their attention."

Claire gave him a half-smile. "Thank you for coming, Elijah."

He nodded and glanced over at his brother who was silent. With a crossed look, he turned and with a blur he was gone.

* * *

Once his older brother was gone, Claire spun around to face him and he nearly cowered at the intensity of her glare.

"You put a tracker in my phone," she questioned heatedly as she pulled the phone from her pocket and began checking it out. Her eyes glared up at him, "For what reasons exactly?"

"I had to make sure that you'd be safe."

"You mean make sure that you can keep tabs on me in case I decide to betray you in some way," she corrected brusquely. She cracked open the plastic case that she had protecting her phone and found the squared tracking device secured inside. Gripping the flimsy plastic in her hand, he watched as she crushed it furiously and threw the pieces at him then pocketed the phone again. "I guess _trusting _me is a bit of a stretch for you."

"I _do_ trust you," he countered firmly. "After our talk yesterday, I figured that you might try and see one of them. Elijah might not harm you because his obvious fondness toward you, but Kol and Rebekah are different. They do not have his same moral attitude and so I thought I'd take precautions. Our blood bonding doesn't exactly help me pinpoint your location when I am in need of finding you. The only thing it does is signal me when you are feeling some kind of strong emotion." With a weary sigh, he swiped a hand over his face before looking at her again. "I can't protect you if I can't _find _you, Claire." His emotion-filled eyes peered into her with a look of desperation deep within them.

The mere thought of her being in danger, and him not having the means of finding her, made his entire body ache with fear.

Within moments of his explanation, he felt the irritation leave her body and soon fill with calmness. His words apparently appeased her enough to calm down and listen to him.

"Nik," she whispered as she closed the distance between them and brought her hands up to his chest. "You can't protect me all the time." When his body tensed, she continued. "I know that you will do _everything_ in your power to make sure that I'm safe, so I know that it will be very hard for anyone to hurt me in anyway. So, let me throw this out there. Just think how protected I would be if I had not just one Original, but _four_ to protect me if needed."

He exhaled through his nostrils, but found her point thought-provoking. With the addition of his siblings, she would be better protected, but that would be asking a lot considering their current relationship status. "Is this another reason why you are pushing for this reconciliation?"

"Actually, it just came to me," she admitted and he had to chuckle lightly at her. "But it worked, right? I mean I want them to protect you and in return they would be protecting me too. When it comes down to it, they would be a huge asset to have on our side. Individually, all of you are strong, but together—you're unstoppable."

He found himself grinning and he observed her closely. "So you want them over for a Christmas dinner?"

"I thought maybe the fact that Christmas usually brings families together might work in my favor," she confessed with a shrug.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up," he proclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"If I can get the Mikaelson's back together maybe there is a small glimmer of a chance the Salvatore's relationship can be salvaged in some way." She released a bitter chuckle.

He cleared his throat softly, "Should we invite your brothers as well?"

She laughed, "Damon and Kol in the same room? Yeah I don't think that'd be wise. Let's just focus on one dysfunctional family at a time, okay?"

He laughed too, "As you wish."

She pulled away, "Now if you'll excuse me. I have a dinner to go plan and guess what? You're _helping_ me." Reaching down, she grasped his hand and pulled his groaning form behind her as she started trekking through the woods. .

"Now wait a minute…" he began to argue, but she flashed him a look daring him to try and continue. With a very loud sigh, he replied. "Fine."

* * *

Hours later, Claire stood in the foyer with her head tilted and eyes studying the enormous object in front of her as it swayed slightly. She cleared her throat. "Move it a little to the right." She chuckled, "No, your _other _right." She heard a deep grunt in response and the object scooted over in the correct direction. "Okay, stop! Perfect, that's _perfect_." Smiling, her eyes took in the nearly ten foot Christmas tree.

Her helper appeared from behind the tree and snorted. "It should considering you've had me move the blasted thing here and there for nearly an hour."

When Klaus was within reach, she wrapped her arms around one of his and chuckled, "Oh, get into the Christmas spirit, you ol' Scrooge."

He rolled his eyes. "You know one pleasant thing about becoming a vampire, is not having to waste your time with such _human _traditions. I mean couldn't we have just had dinner? Did we really need to decorate the whole mansion?" He waved his free arm pointedly at the foyer that had been decorated not only by the huge tree, but with garland, lights, and poinsettia everywhere.

"Look, I may not know what Christmas was like in the Mikaelson household, but the Salvatore's went all out. It was my favorite holiday." She frowned slightly. "Granted, my father didn't really partake in the whole affair, but my brothers and I would make a big deal of it. We'd go out into the woods to find the perfect tree and then drag it back to the house…"

Her mind quickly filled with flashes of memories of her as a young girl skipping along beside the tree as it was being carried by her bigger brothers. The smile upon her face had been blinding even in the darkness of that night. She could faintly hear the sound of Damon's insistent voice call out to her to help them with the tree.

Blinking, Claire realized that she had trailed off during her story. With a slight laugh, she glanced up at him. "Sorry. I just felt a little nostalgic for a minute." Her eyes went to the bare tree and cleared her throat. "Look, if you don't believe in all this stuff then we can forget about it I guess."

"No," he stated softly and her eyes returned to his. "It's clearly important to you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound insensitive."

She chuckled, "You were sounding like a thousand year old hybrid who grew up in a family with major issues."

"We weren't always at one another's throats," he told her simply. "With the exception of Mikael, we were quite close."

"I believe that," she whispered as she rested her head against his shoulder. "All of you may fight like you hate one another, but I still see the love that you have for them—Rebekah especially."

He bowed his head and sighed, clearly uncomfortable with the direct that this conversation was going. "So, did you go all out last year too?"

Claire's eyes dropped, "Actually, uh, I haven't really done the whole Christmas thing in a long time—actually a _very_ long time. I was still human if that's any indicator of how long it has been." Snorting, she pulled away from him. "With my brothers at odds the moment the two of them became vampires, we were never together during Christmas. In fact, I never saw either of them during this time. I guess celebrating this holiday reminded them too much of a life that they once had." Swallowing, she cleared her throat, trying to rid it of the huge lump that had suddenly formed.

Luckily, she was saved by the sound of the hired staff of the evening coming from the dining room where they had been busy decorating.

"Shall we get started on the tree, Miss Salvatore?" one of them asked.

Smiling, she nodded, "Yes, thank you. The ornaments are by the door. "As the group began busied themselves, Claire turned to Klaus. "I'm, uh, going to go get some air."

"Of course," he answered gently.

With a slow nod, she headed toward the back part of the mansion to the French glass doors leading out to the garden in the backyard.

The moment that she stepped outside, she released a long, drawn out breath and ran her fingers through her loose locks.

Slowly, she made her way to the gazebo and placed her hands on the wood railing and just stared out at the scenery in front of her.

As her mind to continue to fill with memories of past Christmases with her brothers, she felt the tears starting to fill her eyes as she remembered a time when all they had were each other.

A thought crossed her mind—a thought that she knew would be hopeless, but she found that a part of her was grasping for some sense of faith that maybe she hadn't lost her brothers permanently and that perhaps with it being Christmas that they would be willing for just one day to put aside their feelings for the sake of their family.

She took one hand off of the railing and reached back to pull her cell phone from her back pocket. She brought it up and stared at it a moment, trying to find the courage to dial one of their numbers.

* * *

The next night, Claire was standing in front of the mirror hanging up in Klaus' bedroom putting in a silver looped earring. After the task was finished, she let her hand drop and stared at her reflection for a moment before she felt his arms circling her waste.

"You look beautiful," he commented.

She stared down at her attire which consisted simply with a red sweat and dark denim skinny jeans with black boots. "It's nothing glamorous," she pointed out with a soft chuckle. He released her so that she could turn to face him. Her eyes moved up and down and smiled at his own choice of outfit. "Hmm, a vest…I like when you wear vests."

He grinned, "I am very well aware."

"So, your siblings will be here any minute and I need to make sure that dinner is on schedule." She leaned up and placed a quick kiss to his lips before hurrying out.

* * *

After ensuring that dinner was being prepared in a timely manner, she walked into the dining room to make sure that everything was set up nicely and found Klaus standing by the lit fireplace with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Are you okay," she asked him softly from where she stood on the other side of the table.

He turned around and released a breath. "Promise me something. Please promise me that you won't get your hopes up…that your expectations for the night aren't so high that you might end up being heartbroken when they aren't met."

"I don't know if I can't promise that. I've always been more of an optimist than a realist, Nik."

"Alas, one of the many reasons why I adore you, love," he noted with a small smile.

"Why do you automatically assume that tonight is going to be a disaster," she questioned gently as she slowly made her way around the table to him.

"Well, you see that's where we differ," he began with a light chuckle. "I was born with a deep sense of pessimism especially in regards to my family."

"Maybe if you could give it half a chance then maybe you wouldn't always expect the worse," she countered teasingly. She took his drink from him and placed it onto the mantle behind him then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am not expecting a _Dr. Phil_ moment where all the problems between all of you are going to be resolved tonight. I just want to set it all into motion and hopefully in time all of you can be in the same room without the urge to _murder_ each other."

He seemed to snort at the thought.

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled, "Trust me. If you put forth the effort and apologize for what you've done, we _will _see results, I promise."

When the chime of the doorbell rang out, Claire gave a comforting look before pulling away and straightening her outfit.

She glanced up at him, "Are you ready?"

Reaching for his drink, he downed the rest of the liquid before he answered, "I guess there is no turning back now."

* * *

**Okay, so I really hope that this chapter wasn't just BLAH. Honestly, I would have added the actual dinner in this chapter too, but I wanted to leave ya hanging. Plus, I was getting really aggravated with the chapter and just had to end it before I blew my brains out.**

**I apologize for the LONG delay once again. I thought because I would be out of school that I would have a lot of time to write. Well, I have the time, but not the desire or the ideas. Writing is not something that I feel like I'm just AMAZING at and I wish that I was feeling inspired to come up with insane ideas, but I am not doing so hot in that aspect.**

**What is delaying a lot of my desire to write is the fact that the show's timeline is just puzzling. It just seemed like the episodes following the hybrid massacre episode seem rushed. For example, Prom and Graduation seemed to occur rather quickly and there were no mentions of too much time passing between Carol's memorial and Prom. It's just hard to wrap my head around and its making it hard to write because I do try to follow the timeline of the show and there are months that seem unaccounted for. I wished that I could be more creative and have an AU-type of story, but alas I cannot. **

**I'm sorry for the rant. I just want to give all of you good updates and I feel like I am pulling a lot from my butt and it's just frustrating because I really love what I've created. **

**Now that the season is over, I have a lot to think about. I am open to suggestions. I will say that I am still following the same storyline as the show. It's just comfortable for me.**

**Okay, I'm done and now I will be going to bed. Please review and give me your thoughts. Thank you!**


End file.
